Starfox: The Tale of a Young Fox
by ChilledBoo
Summary: What happens when a Fox isn't raised by his parents? What will happen to the future team of StarFox? Will Fox McCloud ever be the same? Protagonists: Fox McCloud, Wolf O'Donnell. Anthropomorphic AU. Contains Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Relationships, and Adventure. Rated T/M due to Violence, Language, Suggestive Themes. (Contains Wolf x Fox x Krystal)
1. Prologue: The Birth of a Young Fox

***Author NOTES***

Before you start reading this, i just want to say this is my first fanfiction ever. So please i'm sorry if my english is horrible, it's not my primary language. This will be my own AU in a different timeline but it will obviously take place in the lylat system. The story will begin off in a chronologically way. ANTHROPOMORPHIC AU.  
I've been wanting to make a fanfiction of my own ever since i got into Starfox. I kinda want this story to be passively-neutral i want to focus more on the relationships than rather making a lot of antagonists.  
Story fits in Hurt/Comfort/Romance. Written in third and first person.

Rated M due to Violence, Language and Slight Sexual Content on the future chapters. (Will Warn!)

Starfox is owned by **Nintendo**. Story made by me.

* * *

 _Prologue: The Birth of a Young Fox._

It was a bright and sunny day. James McCloud and his dear wife Vixy we're having a good time at their residence. Before James became a pilot, he used to live a normal life. James and Vixy have been married for 10+ Years. James would do anything to be with his dear wife Vixy, he could never let go of her, he was always there for her when she needed him.  
They lived in Corneria. James had his good old friends Peppy and Pigma.

 **-May 11th, 1991-**

"Today marks the 9th month of your pregnancy babe, do you really think he's coming already?" James replied with a smile.

"I don't know but, i feel a lot of kicking...but, Are we really...becoming parents already?" Vixy said with a sad look on her face

"Why the sad look?" James dropped his ears.

"I don't know i just feel like i won't be a very good mother..." Vixy replied.

"Babe, trust me. You're gonna be a wonderful mother and there's nothing you should worry about. He's our baby." James said kissing Vixy on the cheek

"Vixy, Oh James i love you so much" She kissed him back and pulled him for a hug.

"ACK, Ooooh..." Vixy cried.

"What's wrong?" James replied.

"The baby, it's...it's..." Vixy said while struggling to stand up.

"Don't worry i'll take you to the hospital!" James said with a tear on his face.

James McCloud rapidly in a flash took Vixy to the hospital. He dodged every red light and tried to avoid hitting pedestrians.  
He was really in a rush and he was really exited for his first baby.

They arrived at the hospital and rapidly headed to the emergency room.

"AHHhHHH" Vixy said while crying

"It's gonna be okay, it's gonna be okay" James kept repeating these words while holding her hand.

"Alright we're gonna need you to relax Miss, breathe slowly in and out." The Doctor said.

"A-alright aalrigh-t"

"3...2...1...PULL" The Doctor Yelled

"AAAAAHHHH..." Vixy kept crying.

"Babe...babe...shh it's gonna be alright" James said.

"It's almost here, keep pulling" The doctor said.

"I...I..." Vixy said while opening her eyes.

The whole room went silent, all you could hear was a baby crying.

James was crying tears of happiness, he was finally becoming a dad. The doctor grabbed the baby and gave it to Vixy.

"He's...he's beautiful" Vixy said while forming tears.

"What do you want to name him as?" James said.

"I was thinking of...Fox..." Vixy replied.

"Babe, that's...that's a very beautiful name, oh my god" James replied.

"He looks just like daddy." Vixy pulled James for a kiss.

One week has passed ever since Fox was born.

James could never let his eyes of Fox ever, he was super protective of him.

"Awww who's a cute lil Fox?, you are!" James teased Fox.

Fox was a very calm baby, he would barely cry. He was always sleeping most of the time.

"James dear, i'm going to the store to buy some baby food for Fox, are you okay with staying to watch him?" Vixy said while getting her purse.

"Of course i am" James replied while holding Fox.

"Take care. I love you" They both kissed romantically.

Vixy had left the house. James was all alone with Fox. He put on some television on a childrens TV show.  
He sit down on the couch and put Fox on his lap. Fox suddenly opened his eyes and saw the television.  
He seemed to love television a lot. He could never get his eyes off it.

About a few hours passed. James was feeling odd. He didn't know why.  
He suddenly got up from the couch and grabbed his phone.

"5 Missed calls? From Peppy? What does he want?"

James tried to call Peppy back. It kept saying he was busy.

"Darn..." James said while frustrated.

Fox was sleeping in his crib. He was sucking on his little thumb. He kept moving around sleeping upwards or downwards.

James suddenly heard a knock on the door.

"Who is there" James said.

"It's IT'S PEPPY!" Peppy replied while panthing.

James opened the door, he saw Peppy holding his phone out.

"What is it?" James asked.

"It's Vixy..." Peppy replied with a frown.

"What about Vixy?, What are you trying to say?" James clenched his fists thinking Peppy was messing around.

"She's...she's dead..." Peppy replied and started crying.

"No she's not, how do you know, she's not DEAD!" James kept denying.

"Look." Peppy showed James pictures of the car, it had a bomb on it.

"It was Andross, he...he put a bomb on your car thinking you would get on it so he could kill you but...it killed Vixy instead"

James McCloud fell on his knees and began to cry. He felt worthless, pointless, and didn't feel like living anymore.  
He then heard Fox crying alarmed that his Dad was crying.

"Fox..." James whispered.

"I'm really sorry this all happened James, i'm really sorry." Peppy tried to calm the Fox down.

"It's...-" James coudn't talk, he began to punch the wall.

"Wait. Stop! Don't do self-damage to yourself. It's not worth it"

"How am i gonna raise Fox all alone?! He's gonna need a mother too! Oh god..." James said.

"What are you gonna do with Andross?!" Peppy asked concerned.

"Andross...him..." "He's gonna get a beating of his life" James said furiously.

"How are we gonna get revenge on him" Peppy replied.

"Starfox." James said.

"Excuse me?" Peppy said confused.

"Isn't Andross a professional flighter? Isn't he a long time criminal? I mean. We could form a team and call it Starfox.  
We could become the next-gen of cops. We can protect Lylat." James replied.

"But lylat has enough protecti-" Peppy got cut off

"LIES!, All lies!" James said while crying.

"Alright alright, but what about the little guy? Don't you think it's too early for him?" Peppy replied.

"Don't worry. Daddy says he's gonna become a great flighter. James said, trying to put a smile on his face.

* * *

 ***4 Years Later***

The team of Starfox was formed, James the leader and his two friends Peppy and Pigma became Ace and Skilled flighters who would always be on date with the crimes. Fox had just turned 4 years old. James McCloud was about to throw Fox a party.

"Dad dad!, where awe you? Fox said feeling scared he didn't see his Dad around.

He had just woken up from a long nap. He knew it was his birthday and he was happy to tell his dad.

"Dad...? Please twell me you're hewe?... Fox said forming tears on his eyes

"Dad..." Fox was about to cry, but then he heard a plate clatter on the kitchen.

He ran towards the kitchen and tripped. Luckily he fell on a pillow cushioning his fall. Fox heard a light flicker and-

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABY!" James turned on the lights with a smirk on his face. He had a birthday cake and gifts ready.

"Happy birthday boy, you finally turned 4 huh?" Peppy said.

"Ywes!" Fox said squealing wagging his tail.

"Son, are you ready to open your gifts?"

"I am!" Fox was eager to open his gifts. James handed Fox his gifts.

As soon as Fox opened it he rapidly started to cry tears of joy.

"Dad iss, twhis weally fo me?" Fox cried

"I love you more than anyone in this world, you've been a good boy." James replied hugging his son.

The gift was a Starfox official uniform hand-made for Fox. He had his own custom gloves, shirt, pants and boots.  
They we're an exact replica of his dads.

"What are you waiting for? Put them on." James said eagerly.

"Look away, i donwn't want you to see mwe naked!" Fox replied.

The two of them looked away and Fox put on his clothes. James grabbed his son and put him on his back.  
Fox started to feel sleepy and cuddled his dad in his back.

"You haven't even had your cake and you're feeling sleepy? Heh." James smirked.

"I...i want..." Fox could barely keep his eyes open.

"Don't worry you can have some later, now rest my baby..." James carried Fox to his bedroom. He put him in his bed and gave him a kiss. Fox smiled and went to sleep.

"So Mr. Dad, we have a mission right now." Peppy said jokingly.

"Haha very funny. What is it?" James replied.

"There's a mothership that crashed in the middle of Venom, Pepper wants us to check it out" Peppy said.

"But that's Andross's hideout." James replied.

"It seems critical, Pepper said it might be really urgent" Peppy said.

"Alright then let's check it out, call Pigma to get ready and we're off" James replied.

James arrived to the location pinged by his General.

"Do we really have to do this i mean, ANDROSS IS NEAR PROBABLY waiting to KILL US!" Pigma said nervously

"Oh shut it you pig and suck it up" Peppy said.

"S.O.S" James whispered.

"I'm gonna stay on the ship you check out what's happening over there alright?" Pigma said.

"You lazy slob..." Peppy said angry.

James and Peppy landed on the planet. Nothing was alive in here.

"No wonders Andross loves to live here, it's deserted" James said.

"Not only that, i just don't understand what he has against anyone" Peppy replied.

"Criminals are criminals, and they must be put to an end." James replied.

"This one ain't no joking matter" Peppy said while heading towards the S.O.S

Pigma called James on his radio.

"Hey James wanna know something funny?" Pigma said laughing.

"It's no time for jokes stop fooling around." James replied frustrated.

"Look behind you" Pigma said.

"Look behind me?-"

James and Peppy looked behind and saw a bomb, it landed right behind them and it blew them off into the distance. The S.O.S was coming from a hole. James and Peppy we're dangling on it. And last and clearly, they could see a figure in the distance.  
It was. Andross.

"Oh Pigma, the bait you just brought." Andross laughed manically.

"Pigma, you goddamm, UGH!" James kept struggling to get up.

"So James your name? You need a little help?"

"Please..." James replied

Peppy hid behind a rock trying to not get caught by Andross.

"So what do you want to say before you die?" Andross smirked.

"Please don't..." James said while forming tears.

"Oh...you don't want to say anything?"

"I'm begging you, please don't harm me." James cried

"It's too late." Andross steps on James fingers.

James McCloud fell down the hole. Peppy didn't react because he didn't want to attract attention but he began to form tears.  
You couldn't see anything but pitch darkness. And suddenly BOOM! And explosion was heard. Peppy got caught in the explosion But rapidly pulled out a shield. He got up after Andross left the area and left extremely harmed. He could barely ride the ship back without almost passing out.

"James..." Peppy began to cry.  
"I gotta, tell...Fuck...Fox...he's not gonna l-like this"  
"Oh Pigma you fucking traitor..."

-  
Peppy arrived back to James Residence.

Fox was wide awake and watching television. He heard a knock on the door. He coudn't react to it since his Dad said he shoudn't answer the door but, as he heard Peppy he got exited and ran up to the door expecting his Dad to be here.  
Fox quickly gets a chair to open the door.

"Fox..." Peppy said.

"Peppy? Are you okawy? Whewes Dad?" Fox said confused.

"I'm sorry Fox" Peppy grabbed Fox and began telling him the tragic story.

Fox started to kick and punch Peppy in denial thinking his dad was still alive.

"DAD DAD DAD! WAAAAHHHHHHH!" Fox cried so much he wanted his dad with him right now.

Fox suddenly heard a voice echo through his mind. It echoed and echoed.  
Suddenly the Echos stopped, the words finally came to his mind.  
Fox saw an illusion of his Dad while crying.

"Dad?" Fox said confused

"Son, I need to talk to you." James said.

"DAD!" Fox tried to call his Dad but he never replied. He cried so much that he had fallen asleep in tears.

"Oh Fox, do not worry as i will take care of you from now on. This StarFox business has to stop. For now. We need you to be safe The McCloud family..."

Peppy was destroyed, he had no one to be with either. His only option was to stay with Fox till he grows up. He forgot he can't enter the academy till he's on his 20s, Peppy wanted Fox to fulfill his fathers destiny.

 _-Prologue end-_


	2. Chapter 1: Young Years

**Hey guys, thank you for reading the Prologue! I hope you enjoyed it!**

Just a little update: This whole story is gonna revolve around Fox's Childhood, i'm hoping this story will be more than 50 chapters.

Warning: Contains a lot of typical school humour stuff which contains violence. Usually stuff bullies do on elementary schools and stuff. Anyways sorry if it seems

really odd and weird. I just found it funny. ***Fixed gramatical errors 6/22/15***

 _Chapter 1: Young Years_

After 10 Years passed, Fox hasn't been feeling the same. He was missing love from both of his parents even thought he loved Peppy as his adoptive father. Fox was a mere 14 year old who went to Middle School. He was going to begin his first day today But Fox grew up to be a shy and nervous young man. He had no friends except his friend Falco. He also had a personal Bully Called Wolf O' Donnell Who has been bullying him ever since he was a little kid.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

 _*6 years ago*_

"Hey stupid Fox" Wolf O' Donnell said.

"What do you want Wolf? Can you just go away?" Fox replied nervously.

"Wheres my lunch money?!" Wolf said in an angry tone.

"I'm not your personal bank account so you just can screw off and leave me alone" Fox replied.

"That's it, give me the money or i'm gonna" Wolf grabbed Fox on his shirt.

He began to punch him and Fox tried to break free, he coudn't because Wolf was bigger, stronger and older.  
Wolf was 12 by this time and Fox was only a mere 8 yr old. Fox didn't know what Wolf had against him.  
This was almost a daily routine. Finally Wolf stopped punching Fox and he fell down to the floor barely could speak taking his wallet, grabbing his lunch money and leaving him bleed. Wolf left the area before anyone could come. But suddenly.

"FOX! What the HECK!" Falco came running towards the injured Fox.

"What happened, did Wolf do this to you again?" Falco said concerned.

"Y-yes, he k-keeps doing this ever since i was 6" Fox said while crying.

"We know, we know i'm so sorry i left you off my sight i won't ever let it happen again" Falco said while holding his hand

"It's okay Falco, you don't have t-to worry about me everytime, i'm worthless" The fox cried

"Don't say that buddy, come on i'll take you to the nurse's office" Falco grabbed Fox and gave him a piggyback ride to the nurse's office.

 **-Flashback end-**

* * *

 _ ***Present time***_

Fox was at his room getting ready for his first day at middle school. Fox was getting his favorite red shirt and his black long skinny jeans. Ever after his Dad's demise he regrets wearing his uniform, it makes him really upset.  
Fox was very weak and didn't have much muscle because he barely ate, exercised, and did social activities. He quickly grabbed his backpack and went downstairs which he saw Peppy was cooking breakfast.

"Hi Peppy, what'ya cooking?" Fox said while smelling

"It's your favorite dear, pizza" Peppy said while smiling

"Oh my god, i love it!" Fox replied wagging his tail.

Fox sat down and waited a while for his pizza. It was only 7:30 he had time. After a while he ate his breakfast and grabbed his backpack. He headed down and went to the bus stop.

"Peppy, i'm leaving to school!" Fox said with his eyes closed smiling

"Have fun Fox, just remember i love you" Peppy replied

"Even though you're the son i never had, i will forever treat you as mines. James, i'm proud of you..." Peppy whispered

Peppy could feel an arm on his shoulder, he looked behind and it was James.

"Peppy, you're such a loyal friend and i'm glad to have had you as mines, please take care" James said while fading away.

"I will James, I will" Peppy replied while tears in his face. James could barely communicate with the family, he hasn't been able to talk to Fox ever since he was 4, due to the fact he's a mere ghost and his moves are limited. Ghosts aren't supposed to talk.

Fox left to enter the bus. He didn't see Falco anywhere and he felt concerned.

"Hey Fox, you ready for another day at school?" The bus driver said.

"Yeah i'm ready..." Fox said a little bit upset

Finally Fox found an empty seat, it was next to some weird Frog hiding his face. He sat next to him.

"AH don't hurt me!" The frog replied scared

"What? I wasn't gonna do anything?" Fox said confused

"Don't hurt me Wolf no more" The frog said.

"Wolf did you just say Wolf?" Fox replied shocked

"Yes, are you him...?" The frog asked.

"No, my name is Fox McCloud, what about you?" Fox said smiling pulling his hand out for a handshake

"I'm...i'm Slippy Toad" Slippy replied and handshaked.

"So, Wolf has been bullying you too?" Fox asked.

"Yes, ever since i was a little toad." Slippy said upset.

"He's been doing to me ever since i was a pup" Fox said upset too.

"So, are we friends now?" Slippy said eagerly.

"Of course! I can't wait for you to meet Falco." Fox said.

"Falco? He's my friend too! I just met him on the last day of elementary" Slippy replied.

"Cool!, So what classroom are you going to?

"8-1" Slippy said.

"Hey me too! We're gonna be classmates" Fox replied wagging his tail.

Eventually about 20 minutes passed, Fox and Slippy arrived to their destination. Fox was extremely nervous and hid behind Slippy. He didn't like it when people stared at him.

"What's wrong Fox?" Slippy said confused.

"Nothing, just nothing" Fox replied covering his eyes

Fox heard a voice, it said "FOX!" He looked behind him and it was Falco.

"Falco!" Fox replied.

Fox jumped at Falco and hugged him. Falco was Fox's best friend ever since they we're little. Falco was always there for Fox when he had problems. He was 15 years old, wearing a blue shirt and black skinny jeans.

"It's been so long since we last saw each other" Falco smirked.

"Yeah, i really felt lonely" Fox said.

"Hey Slippy, you're here too?" Falco asked Slippy.

"Yeah so i guess we're all friends here?" Slippy replied.

"We should head to our classrooms, can't miss our first day" Fox said.

The trio headed to their perspective classes, ironically they had the same classes at the same time.

Their first class was English. There was exactly 17 students including them. Fox felt really shy.  
He was lucky they we're the first at the class. After a few minutes passed everyone went to their seats.  
Fox, Falco and Slippy had their own table. Eventually...Fox saw a figma from the distance, the silhouette. It was WOLF!. Fox was shocked seeing Wolf here. He also had 2 friends with him. How could he even have friends?

"Hello Miss, is this the right classroom?" Wolf asked confused, while he smirked when he saw Fox McCloud.

"Oh yeah! Sit on the table with your little buddies next to them!" The teacher pointed at the table next to Fox.

Wolf sat to his table. His friends we're Panther and Leon. They looked like trouble makers.

"Fox, i don't like this class anymore" Falco whispered.

"What the heck are they doing here aren't they supposed to be in 10th or something?" Slippy said..

"He probably got held back, that stupid idiot" Fox whispered a little bit loud.

"What was that Fox?" Wolf asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Nothing. Mind your own business." Fox replied angry.

"Oh you silly little Fox" Wolf teased him.

The time went slowly, Fox couldn't wait to leave for lunch. They we're all bored and annoying. Eventually-

Wolf kept throwing papers at Fox, the teacher left an hour ago and wouldn't return for a while. The teaching system is really different. Fox was getting annoyed by Wolf.

"Wolf can you freaking stop that?" Fox said.

"I'm BORED" Wolf replied.

"We'll stop being bored, one more paper and i'm gonna..." Fox said in an angry tone.

Wolf threw another paper, Fox stood up from his chair.

"Fox, don't." Falco said while pulling Fox down.

Fox sat down, but Wolf got up too.

"What are you gonna do?" Wolf said while clenching his fists.

"Can you leave Fox alone?" Slippy asked.

"No i will not." Wolf smirked, he was a typical bully alright. After a few seconds, he saw Fox's shirt was a little bit up. He could see his underwear they we're tighty whities. After Fox being distracted Wolf went in and grabbed his underwear pulling him up really high.

"GAH, WOLF! STOP! YOU'RE SO ANNOYING" Fox said while dangling.

"What did you say to me under your breath huh?" Wolf kept pulling him higher and higher. His underwear stretched a lot.

Fox couldn't feel his legs anymore he started to cry, nobody in the classroom would help him, everyone was scared of Wolf.  
Until...Falco got up.

"Wolf, you better let go of him or else." Falco said in an angry tone.

"Ohh i'm so scared, whatcha gonna do. You protecting your boyfriend?" Wolf teased Falco which made him ever more angry, eventually Wolf put Fox at the cabinet, where he dangled.

"Come at me! Or what are you a chicken?" Falco teased Wolf which made him even more angry.

The whole classroom was shocked at their drama. Eventually Wolf reacted, clenched his fists, he swinged at Falco but he missed. Falco was very fast and could react anytime. Falco then punched Wolf in the gut. He kicked him in the crotch,  
making him fall. Falco thought he won but Panther and Leon got up. They saw his leader was on the ground damaged.  
Falco was nervous, it wasn't just one, it was two. Suddenly Leon grabbed Falcos arm. Falco struggled to get out.  
Panther started to punch Falco on his stomach and his face, he coudn't do anything. He tried to kick him but he missed.

"STOP, STOP , STOP!" Slippy croaked extremely loud.

"Stop hurting my friends you stupid idiots, you're all so mean, what do you have against us! We want an answer"

None of them replied. Eventually a teacher came running to the classroom. He heard Peppys croak.  
The teacher was shocked, he was Fox dangling from his underwear crying. He saw Wolf getting up from the ground. Panther kept punching Falco until Leon saw the teacher and let go. Slippy was trying to get Fox down but he was too high up.  
The whole classroom feared Wolf, and they kept their distance against him.

"Class is dismissed...but you guys, at the back, to the principals office" The teacher said while pointing Falco, Wolf, and his friends.

Slippy got a chair and he grabbed Fox's underwear and put him on the ground. Fox stopped crying and he adjusted it. He coudn't feel his legs, his butt or anything.

"Oww..." Fox said.

"It's okay Fox, it's okay." Slippy said comforting the sad Fox.

"Falco...Slippy" Fox was surprised his friends defended him, he felt loved.

 _-Chapter 1 END-_

Thank you for reading my first chapter! The next chapter will explain Wolf's backstory and the reason why he's such a big bad Wolf.


	3. Chapter 2: Reasoning

_**Chapter 2: Reasoning**_

Fox was going to the office, he wasn't in trouble or anything but he wanted to see how Falco was doing.  
He saw the director guarding the door.

"What are you doing here? And why are you crying?" The director asked.

"C-can i see my friend Falco? He was the one who defended me" Fox asked while rubbing his eyes.

"Sure you can, come right in" The director said.

Fox went inside his office, he could hear the school counselor speaking to Falco and Wolf.  
He headed to the counselors door. Which he peeked out a little.

"FOX!" Falco said.

Fox headed to Falco and braced him for brotherly hug.

"Teach this is the one i was talking about" Falco said.

"Oh you're the one who got bullied by Wolf?" The counselor asked.

"But-" Wolf butted in.

"Shut it Wolf, you're just a mean bully" Fox screamed.

"Alright seems that we're done here." "Wolf, you're being suspensed for today" The counselor yelled.

"Just today?!" Fox said confused.

"If he does anything else please tell us Fox, don't be afraid." The counselor put his arm in his shoulder.

"T-thank you" Fox said happily.

Wolf was suspended for the rest of the day. Fox was really happy. Fox resumed his day together with the trio studying without a problem.

* * *

Wolf was at his house, he was thinking everything he has done to the poor fellas.  
(Why do i keep bullying them? I don't understand...)  
Wolf lived alone, an 18 year old man who still went to middle school.  
Wolf never had his mother or his father with him. He was abandoned ever since he was a pup.  
His parents never told him why, but Wolf was always depressed and sad. His hatred always go to the poor Fox. Why? Because Andross raised Wolf when he was a kid.  
Wolf is behind Fox's Dad death too. Fox isn't aware of this. But Andross told Wolf. If he ever reveals anything he would get killed and executed. Andross always watched Wolf, he had to annoy the kid all day. Wolf didn't like this.  
He didn't like being a bully, he didn't want to become his rival but his life is on the line.  
The last words he heard when he was a child was "I'm sorry" he can't remember why. Wolf actually wanted to be friends with Fox. Surprisingly.

* * *

Fox arrived home after a long day at school he was a bit upset. He felt concerned over Falco's health. He tried to help him all day but he denied it saying he was "Fine." This made Fox upset.

"Peppy i'm home." Fox yelled.

"Welcome back boy, so how was your day?" Peppy asked.

"It was fine." Fox lied.

"Hm...i made you dinner if you ever get hungry..." Peppy saw Fox's back his underwear seemed ripped.

"Fox what happened to your underpants?" Peppy asked.

"Oh it's nothing...they just don't fit me anymore" Fox lied again.

"Fox, you don't have to lie to me all the time, i know something happened." Peppy asked.

"It was nothing, please leave me alone!" Fox got frustrated and went and locked himself on his room.

Fox started to cry, he changed his clothes. Fox always looked at a Box of James clothes. He really wanted to be just like his own dad. Fox knew all the clothes he had we're bought by him. Fox took his shirt off, turned on the air conditioner and closed the windows. He took his pants off and his underwear he was on the nude. Eventually he grabbed a fresh pair of clothes and he put them on. He turned on the radio and started to listen to music. It made him sleepy.  
After a few minutes, Peppy opened the door. He saw the restless Fox on the ground sleeping in a sitting position.  
He then grabbed and carried him to his bed.

"Sweet dreams" Peppy said.

He closed the door and let him sleep. He knew Fox McCloud needed some time alone.

-  
Daytime came by, it was 7:00. Fox began to wake up. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. He saw the time. He began to get ready.  
He took a shower, he prepared his backpack, he put his clothes on. He headed downstairs and greeted Peppy. He ate his breakfest and began to walk outside we're the bus would pick him up.

He entered the bus and saw Falco and Slippy.

"Hey Fox sit with me!" Falco smiled.

"Fox! You're okay!" Slippy smiled too.

Fox headed down to Falco's seat, Slippy was behind them.

After a few minutes they arrived to school. They headed to their perspective class.

Fox was really focused on his classes, he could never be unfocused. He really wanted to make Peppy proud and pass.  
When the class finished, they all headed to the cafeteria.

Fox felt weird, he was already used to Wolf bullying him by now, but he didn't see his presence.

"Hey Fox, don't you think Wolf finally gave up on you?" Slippy asked.

"I don't know..." Fox felt weird.

They all grabbed their plates and headed to a table, they we're giving rice with beans.  
They ate and they talked about their life. But suddenly.

"Hnng" Falco said while putting his arm on his stomach.

"Falco! What's wrong?" Fox said confused putting an ear up and down.

"It's...guh...i think this food made me sick" Falco said feeling like barfing.

"Falco, i'll take you to the nurses office, Fox you coming or are you gonna finish eating?" Slippy said.

"I have to, go to the bathroom, i'll be there in a bit" Fox replied.

It was 12:25 it was almost time for their next class, Fox headed to the bathroom. He had to use the toilet. After he was done he went to wash his hand, before he could finish he heard the door open. It was Wolf.

"Hey there little Fox." Wolf teased Fox as usual.

"Wolf..." Fox said.

"So what are you doing here Fox...?" Wolf winked at Fox.

"What do you think anyone does at a bathroom?" Fox said sarcastically.

"Don't you dare give me that sass" Wolf got mad.

"I don't care, get out of my way" Fox tried to push Wolf away but coudn't.

"I'm gonna teach you a lesson for sassing at me!" Wolf grabbed Fox by his neck.

"Wol-f. S-top." Fox said struggling.

"Oh i'll stop after i've KILLed YOU!" Wolf shoves Fox's head down the toilet

Fox was drowning in the disgusting toilet water, Wolf didn't care about it, he kept pulling his head out and in.  
Wolf pulled down Fox's pants.

"Wooolf...why do you keep sexually teasing me, are you, g-gay?" Fox said while gurgling.

"Hehe, I'm not gay. I just love annoying you silly Fox. You're not supposed to say those words at your young age." Wolf put on a bracelet on Fox's leg.

"What is t-this?" Fox said feeling something on his leg.

"This device, will electrocute you if you ever tell anyone about this ever again, it will kill you instantly, don't you try to take it off either, it can detect, don't tell anyone and don't make it noticable. I'll kill you Fox!"

Eventually it was 12:30 everyone was heading to the classroom, Fox's phone alarm went on, alarming him about class.  
Fox was about to pass out, he coudnt drink any more water. Wolf stopped noticing his eyes closing a lot.

"So you had fun Fox?" Wolf said while giving a sadistic smile.

"Why..." Fox said.

Wolf grabbed Fox by his neck again and he opened the bathroom door, he threw him and left him on the ground with his pants down, humiliated. Nobody was at the cafeteria suprisingly. Fox felt dizzy, he didn't know what to do, before crying himself to sleep, he whispered "Help...".

Everyone had to be at their classroom at the exact time, any tardiness would cause a pink slip, which suspends you.

5 Minutes passed, Fox was still lying on the door. He heard a voice which consisted of "FOX FOX FOX".  
It was Slippy. He went to look for Fox.

"FOX!, What happened?" Slippy asked confused.

Fox tried to think of a lie and he said, "I tripped on the bathroom and i sprained my knee, sorry i took so long."  
I just feel a little sick because i drank some of the nasty water by accident.

Slippy judged this a lot, he thought Wolf did this but he decided to go with his lie.

"Come on Fox, pull up your pants and let's go" Slippy said looking at Fox's bottom.

Fox tried to be happy, and he cleaned himself up and headed back to his classroom. He didn't get in trouble but he did get a warning. After a few hours school ended, Fox got to the bus with Slippy and Falco. Fox was one of the last people to get off the bus just before Falco and Slippy. Fox said his goodbyes to his friend and his bus driver. He arrived home.  
He opened the door and it was unlocked. Peppy always left the door unlocked for Fox.

"Peppy i'm home!" Fox yelled smiling with his eyes closed. He didn't want Peppy to question about his day. He knew he would get nervous and slip out the information.

"Fox, you're back!" Peppy replied coming downstairs. He hugged him and patted his head.  
"How was your day?" He asked.

"It was great, i have so much fun with no problems with my friends!" Fox lied, again.

Fox didn't like lying but he didn't want to risk His life, His friends or Peppys.

"That's nice boy. I'm glad." Peppy replied.

"Thanks D-dad" Fox was shocked over what he just called Peppy. Peppy blushed and he saw Fox form a single tear. Peppy braced Fox for a hug. He comforted him and took him to his room. Peppy didn't care if Fox didn't call him his Dad.  
He felt embarassed most of the times but he was happy taking care of him. He didn't want Fox to feel lonely and/or sad.  
Fox felt tired as usual, he went to his bed to sleep. He didn't bother taking his clothes off.

Peppy left the room. He told Fox "Sweet dreams".

A few hours passed. Fox was dreaming.

*Dream Realm*

Fox was flying, he was the best flighter in all of Lylat. He was the leader of the Starfox team.  
His team consisted of Slippy, Falco and Peppy. They we're the biggest crime fighters ever.  
It was a day where Fox had a mission where he had to help planet Sauria from Andross Wrath.  
Fox thought he destroyed Andross but...Andross got his ultimate weapon which was a giant laser which obliterated Slippy and Peppy. Fox got really sad and began to cry. Falco tried to kill Andross But he coudn't, Fox didn't have HIS ultimate weapon ready. Falco tried to engage the weapon but Fox woudn't respond. Eventually Fox's Ship stopped functioning, Fox was ready to die, he wanted to accept his fate.  
He fell down slowly, which Falco saw him go down. Falco didn't know what to do but from Fox's perspective you could see Falco blow up. Meaning Andross won the battle.

 _-Chapter 2 END-_


	4. Chapter 3: Weekend

***Authors Notes***

 **300** Views already?! Thank you guys! I never knew anyone would actually read my fan-fiction. I'm so happy. Thank you guys i appreciate it!

Now onto the story! As usual Chapters 1-5 will be short, after they are published, the other chapters will be longer. I promise!

The Story is **Rated M** but most chapters are **Rated T**. I will warn if there's ever any  nsfw scenes, there will be rarely but i want everyone to feel comfortable.

Oh and if you'd like i'll also warn if there's any extremely violence too. Now onto the story!

 **Chapter 3: Weekend**

Fox woke up and screamed. He thought he died for real. He then looked around and saw his clock and it was 7 AM.  
Fox thought there was school today but today was the weekend. He stood up from his bed. He realized he was half dressed.  
He quickly grabbed a shirt and some pants and went to the bathroom. He washed his face, teasing himself at the mirror saying 'Hey there sexy'. He laughed. Fox was a very attractive kid.

Fox decided to head downstairs. He then saw Peppy talking on the phone. He decided to leave him be. Fox quickly grabbed some cereal. He grabbed a bowl and some milk. He poured himself half on the bowl, he didn't feel that hungry. He finished eating and headed back upstairs. He then grabbed his phone and called Falco. Falco answered and said

"Hey Fox, It's the Weekend Eh?" Falco said.

"Yeah...i have nothing to do this week, what about you?" Fox replied shrugging.

"Yeah me too, what do you think if we go to the mall and, i don't know have some fun for once?" Falco suggested.

"I guess that's cool with me." Fox replied.

"Should we invite Slippy?" Falco said.

"Whoa, I Was about to tell you to invite him, haha!" Fox laughed.

"Hehe, yeah. The more the merrier. So get ready at 10 alright?" Falco replied.

"Aight!" Fox wagged his tail.

Fox was really grateful to have friends who cared about him. He didn't know what he'd do without them.

* * *

 **9:50 A.M**

Fox was on his computer. Peppy recently got him a computer. Peppy thought he felt lonely so he got him something to communicate with his friends with. He usually played on steam. After a few minutes he heard his phone ring. It was Falco. He sent a text message saying "I'll be there in a few". Fox finished getting ready. He grabbed his wallet. It currently possessed 10 LM (Lylat Money) in it. He thought it was enough. A knock was heard on the door. Fox quickly rushed downstairs and opened the door.

"Hey Falco!" Fox said and braced him for a hug.

"Hey Fox, it's good to see you're doing great" Falco patted his head.  
"So are you ready?"

"Yeah. Lets go get Slippy" Fox replied.

Before Fox left, he yelled to Peppy "Peppy, i'm going to the mall with Falco, is that okay?"

Peppy replied: "Of course it is. Falco. Please take care of Young McCloud"

"Of course i will." Falco smiled scratching his head.

Fox and Falco left the building, they we're walking down the sidewalk, Slippy didn't live that far. After a few minutes,  
they arrived at Slippy's place. They knocked the door. His mother came and said "Hey kids, Slippy is the backyard working on his car. Do you need him?"

"Yeah he was going to the mall with us, do you mind getting him?" Falco replied awkwardly.

"I will, don't worry." The mother frog replied.

After a few seconds Slippy came outside.

"Hey guys! You're here!" Slippy said.

"Falco, now are we all ready to go?"

"Yes!" The two of them replied happily.

The trio headed to the mall. It took them an hour to get there but they all had the energy to get there. The mall was huge and crowded with people. The trio didn't want to separate. They all headed to the gaming store first.  
They felt like they needed a little fun beginning the day. It was filled with arcade games like, Jumpman, Duck Hunt. A Bunch of old classics. After they finished playing they decided to head to the clothing shop. Falco was the most exited of them all. He saw a blue and white striped shirt with a falcon logo in it. He bought it. Fox saw a really cute green shirt with a cute Fox logo. He liked it. Falco said, "Hey Fox are you buying that?" Fox replied and said i guess. Fox bought the shirt. It costed 4.99 LM. Fox and Falco headed to the bathroom, Slippy insisted on checking out the rest of the stores. Once Fox and Falco arrived to the bathroom. Fox felt a little awkward, Fox wanted to change his shirt and so did Falco.

Fox was red on his face. Falco saw him and he said "What's the matter Fox, a little awkward?"  
Fox nodded. Falco said "Don't worry i don't bite." Falco took his shirt off. Falco had muscles.

Fox decided to take his shirt off, Fox had little muscles but he was starting to build some recently due to puberty.  
"See there's nothing to worry about, don't be shy." Falco patted Fox's head. Fox felt a little upset he wasn't as strong as Falco.

The two of them finished their business at the bathroom. Outside Slippy was waiting implying he was done. Slippy was hungry.  
He told the trio to eat some food. The two of them nodded and said 'yes'. They decided to head to the main food area. They found a table where they wanted to sit in. Falco insisted on buying the food. Fox and Slippy handed him the money. The three of them wanted to eat some pizza. Falco ordered it. After about almost an hour the pizza was done. The group decided to eat the pizza and then leave. They had so much fun.

* * *

 **5:50 P.M**

It was getting dark. Fox always stood behind Falco. Falco was very protective of Fox. They we're always at the sidewalk.  
The trio wasn't any rebellious and tried any evil stuff. After a while, when heading down the road. They saw that the road and sidewalk was blocked on the way home.

"Really?" Falco got mad.

"We'll we have to walk some more now..." Fox said rubbing his eyes.

"I guess we can take the next sidewalk over that house" Slippy pointed out.

"We'll you'd have to guide us" Falco said.

Slippy decided to guide them to another way of getting home. Slippy passed his home but he didn't care. He wanted to accompany Fox and Falco. But without realizing it, Slippy took them down an alleyway. They we're talking the way home and suddenly.  
The three of them see a group of vandals near.

"Uhh i think we should head back..." Fox said pointing them out.

"I don't think those are vandals..." Falco opened his eyes wide and twitched a bit.

The three of them we're getting near them, they tried to walk away but it was hard to see when it was dark but suddenly.  
Falco was tackled by...Wolf. It was Wolf's group who was at the alleyway.

"Wolf?!" Fox said trying to get Wolf away from Falco.

"Why isn't it my rival Fox McCloud and his little sidekicks." Wolf laughed.

"They're not my sidekicks, they're my best friends!" Fox commented.

"Get off me you fat fuck!" Falco mumbled.

"Oh what was that?, Leon, Panther. Hold off the other two before they escape" Wolf suggested.

Fox and Slippy didn't want to run. They weren't gonna abandon Falco. Suddenly Falco broke free from Wolf. He told the two of them to run, but they were caught by Panther and Leon.

"Wolf let us go, we have school tomorrow!" Fox yelled at him.

Panther was holding Fox tight. Wolf came across Fox holding Falco and said. "Oh do you?"

Leon tied Slippy up, Leon left and took Slippy with him.

"Where are you taking Slippy?!" Falco said.

"Oh somewhere so you don't have to watch this." Wolf replied.

"Panther let me go!" Fox tried to bit Panther but he couldn't.

"Oh, i'm sorry i can't do that Fox!" Panther said sadistically.

After Panther tied up Fox, he decided to grab Falco and tie him up. He then left and took Falco to Slippy.

"FALCO!" Fox cried.

"You gonna miss your boyfriend?" Wolf teased Fox more each time.

Fox was vulnerable he couldn't do anything he was tied up. As then, Wolf licked his finger filled with saliva he sticked it inside of Fox's ear.

"Wolf, S-stop!" Fox cried.

"What, aren't you having fun?" Wolf replied.

Wolf decided to unbuckle his belt, he grabbed it.

"Stop!" Fox yelled.

"Can you stop crying i'm trying to think!" Wolf yelled back.

Fox decided to give up, he knew it was always a daily routine. He decided to accept his fate.  
Wolf decided to tease the young Fox some more. He commented and said. "Hey Fox is this your favorite shirt?"

Fox said "Yes..." Wolf rapidly without thinking took his shirt off and threw it on the ground.

"Why?!" Fox cried.

Wolf didn't care about his feelings, he turned Fox around and tied the belt on his pants. He then proceeded to grab him by the belt and put him on top of a lamppost, where he would dangle. Wolf always liked the idea of Fox squirming around. He didn't know why.  
He was a sadistic bastard. Fox didn't even try anything. He just dangled there and decided to let Wolf do his business.  
Wolf didn't do much besides annoy the Fox more, eventually. After about an hour or two he got bored, he let Fox get down.  
He had fallen asleep by the time. Wolf smiled. Wait Wolf smiled?! Wolf thought to himself, 'Did i really just smile at him sleeping?!' 'What is this sudden change of mood? I-I'm not bipolar...'

Wolf didn't know how to react, his mind finally blew up. He realized that he found Fox cute. He kept denying in his mind "No i don't." He cleaned Fox's shirt and put it on him on. He put his belt back in place. He cleaned his ear. He finally felt guilty.  
But Andross called him on the phone and said, good job. Wolf got mad. Wolf called Leon and Panther. He told him to untie the other two, they we're wide awake. Leon and Panther told me not to say anything or they would be dead meat.  
Fox was about to wake up. Wolf saw Fox waking up. Wolf decided to leave the area before he saw him.

"Falco, Slippy?" Fox said rubbing his eyes. He didn't see anyone and he didn't know where he was at. He just sat there crying over what Wolf had done. Fox commented in his head, "Wolf is such an evil idiot, i hate him so much. Why does he always sexually tease me why i don't even like-" The word like bounced on Fox's head several times. Fox didn't like Wolf's attitude.  
But his mind just oozed and one string on his mind said "Cute." Fox found Wolf cute. He didn't know why.

Eventually after a while Falco and Slippy came to Fox.

"Fox!" The two of them yelled.

Fox was in the fetal position falling asleep. Falco saw him and said "Poor Fox..."  
Falco grabbed Fox and put him in his back. Falco let Fox rest his head on his shoulder.  
Fox had fallen asleep after 5 minutes and started drooling and smiling on Falco.

"Wonder what the kid is dreaming about, Heh" Falco smirked.

"He's like a puzzle." Slippy remarked.

The two of them took Fox home. They knocked on the door. Peppy answered the door and looked at Fox.

"Oh boy, he had fallen asleep already?!" Peppy was shocked.

"Yeah don't worry, he wasn't a bother" Falco replied.

"The kid always had a weak system" Peppy said.

"I've seen it." Falco said.

"Thank you Young Falco and Young Slippy for looking after Fox"

"There's nothing to worry about." The two of them said.

 _-Chapter 3 END-_


	5. Chapter 4: Wolf

**Chapter 4: Wolf**

Wolf arrived to his house later that night. He knew what he did to Fox had him over the edge. He quickly took his shirt off,  
and grabbed a black tank-top. He switched his jeans to short grey pants. He grabbed a cigarette and walked to the balcony.  
He stared off to the stars questioning his existence. He felt like crying.

After a while he went to bed. He couldn't sleep at all. He moved from side to side. His eyes couldn't stay closed, he had to stay awake. Suddenly after a few minutes he had an idea. He was gonna end everything. He forgot that he had Andross cellphone. He could call the Cornerian Security and Incarcerate him. But Andross would come back and kill Wolf.  
Wolf didn't care, he wanted Fox to be happier than him. He didn't wish anything else besides that.

Wolf quickly grabbed his phone, called the security. He alerted them and told them about Andross location. He said that he was threatening him on the phone. Wolf felt like he did the right thing. Wolf finally doozed up to sleep.

The next morning Wolf woke up drooling on his own chest. He had a very good nights sleep. Wolf lived alone. His house usually was dirty and his clothes and plates we're scattered around. He received a text message saying.

"Thank you for alerting us about the evil Andross, he will be sent to the Cornerial Department where he will be exiled and jailed to"  
Then he received another one saying, "Would you mind stopping by to claim your reward?"

Wolf didn't know he would receive a reward. He said he would gladly accept it. After a few hours Wolf took off on his car.

* * *

Wolf arrived at the department, he saw a certain dog like-person there.

"Wolf! It was you!" It was General Pepper.

"Hey, uh, you finally found Andross?" Wolf asked scratching his back.

"Yeah he's successfully in jail. Thank you Young Wolf" General Pepper patted his back and smiled.

"No problem i guess." Wolf felt awkward. He didn't know how to feel anymore.

"So Wolf, if you ever wanna work for the Cornerian army or anything you'd like give us a call" General Pepper gave Wolf a paper, with his phone number.

"Thank you General" Wolf said.

* * *

Fox was starting to wake up, he checked the clock and it was exactly 7 A.M. He received a call from Falco.

"Hey Falco what's up?" Fox was happy Falco called him.

"Hey Fox uhh, i don't think i can go today to school" Falco said in an upset voice.

"Why?!" Fox gasped.

"I feel sick, but i'll go tomorrow i promise." Falco replied.

"Alright, i hope you feel better soon Falco bud." Fox said.

"Thank you, Fox" Falco was thankful for Fox's concern.

Fox got ready for school and headed to the school bus, where he got on and saw Slippy

"FOX!" Slippy called him.

"Hey Slippy, it's good to see you're coming today!" Fox replied with happiness.

"Yeah Fox, it's too bad Falco ain't coming, right?" Slippy questioned.

"Yeah he's sick." Fox replied.

Fox had his conversation with Slippy, but the time came by. They arrived to school. Fox and Slippy never had the time to eat breakfast but they headed to their first class. English. The teacher was passing assistance. The classroom was kinda empty. After a few minutes Fox noticed Wolf wasn't here. He didn't care although. He just felt a little freaked out by it. The teacher was passing assistance.

"Fox" The teacher said. "Here!" Fox replied.  
"Falco" "Falco" The teacher put an absent on Falco.  
"Wolf" The teacher put another absent.

Eventually, the teacher was done passing assistance.

"Hey, Wolf isn't here today..." Slippy said confused.

"I'm glad..." Fox said feeling a bit angry.

Fox took his classes with Slippy, he felt really glad Wolf wasn't here to ruin his day. Even at the cafeteria Fox was always trying to be aware of his surroundings, Wolf never appeared.  
The end of the day almost came. Fox decided to head to the water fountain, he felt thirsty he was taking health class. The hallway was pretty big but the fountain was around the corner. It was outside. Suddenly when he headed outside, there it is.  
Fox saw Wolf drinking water.

"What the heck...is that Wolf?" Fox stared at Wolf. He saw Wolf was wearing a tank top and his grey jeans.  
Wolf saw Fox staring at him.

"Fox..." Wolf said. Fox fell back a bit he tried to head inside but Wolf stopped him and blocked his entrance.

"Wolf let me out!" Fox yelled.

"Fox, listen to me." Wolf said with a lowkey tone.

"WHAT?!" Fox screamed again.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all these years Fox, i really am." Wolf said closing his eyes with a frown on his face.

"You're seriously telling me this now, after all THESE YEARS WHY?!" Fox cried.

"I killed your dad. I'm really sorry Fox. I'm being honest with you-" Wolf stopped talking after he saw Fox's face turn from sadness to anger.

Fox clenched his fists extremely hard, he felt some rage flowing through his body. He didn't know what emotion to feel.  
He felt so angry hearing those words. "Killed your dad"

"Fox, i'm-" Wolf got tacked to the ground. Fox started to punch Wolf on the face, and kept repeating these words "WHY?!"  
Fox didn't let Wolf breathe at all he kicked his chest, he punched his nose, he poked his eye, he pulled his hair. His ear.  
Fox wanted to kill Wolf over what he did to his dad. Fox began to cry. He heard these words again.

"Fox, do it. Kill me. I deserve it." Wolf said crying, exhausted. He didn't bother moving or fighting back. He wanted to die in the hands of Fox and not Andross.

Suddenly Fox felt a hand on his back. He heard these words "Stop it son, it's not his fault."  
It was James. "Dad?!" "DAD?!" Fox cried extremely hard. "It wasn't him son, don't hold it against him please."  
Fox trusted his Dad over anyone. But he couldn't talk to him anymore. James reached his hand to Fox. But James faded away. Wolf saw Fox talking to himself.

Fox kept wiping his eyes but tears kept coming. Wolf got up.

"Fox, end me. I deserve i-" Fox ran up to Wolf and he nuzzled himself on his chest and started to cry, he didn't know what to do anymore. Wolf tried to comfort him. Suddenly, the end of the day came. The bell rang. Wolf carried Fox outside.

"I don't feel like going on the bus, can you take me home...if you want to?" Fox told Wolf.

"I thought you hated me and wanted to kill me over everything i did." Wolf said with sadness.

"I don't hate you anymore Wolf. I, I understand now" Fox said hugging Wolf.

Wolf felt happy Fox didn't hate him anymore. Wolf was 6'0" feet tall, Fox was only a mere 5'5". Fox felt really short compared to Wolf.

"Fox, i'm really sorry for those times i bullied you, those times i made you wet your pants, i shoved your head into the toilet, i punched you and i've broken your bones, and especially when i broke your clothing.  
I was forced to. I know i caused your fathers death but Andross was gonna kill me and you if i didn't act. I coudn't save your dad..."

"It's fine Wolf, don't worry-y" Fox said shaking in fear. Wolf kept trying to comfort the Fox.

"Fox..."

"Yes W-Wolf?" Fox replied back.

"Do you mind...if you stay in my house for a day...?" Wolf asked the Fox.

Fox gladly told the Wolf he could. Wolf felt like he finally had a friendship with Fox. This is all he wanted. He still had a crush on him, but he doesn't want to tell him just yet.

* * *

After a few minutes, Fox arrived at Wolf's house. It was a two floored house. When Wolf opened the door he warned Fox his house was dirty. Wolf wasn't kidding. Fox entered the house and commented about it. But he didn't care.

"Hey, we use the same undies." Fox blushed pointing at the underwear on the floor.

"Uhh, yeah we do?" Wolf grabbed the undies and threw it on the hampster embarrassed.

"So Fox, my home is your Home. I don't care about myself anymore. Everything i own is yours" Wolf said smiling to the Fox.

"Wolf...this is all yours, i can't have this" The Fox got frustrated.

"Fox...i don't want to live anymore, i feel like i'll cause more problems. I don't want to hurt you no more" Wolf cried a bit.

"No Wolf, i won't let you" Fox jumped on his back and scratched his head laughing.

Wolf tried to laugh and it actually worked. Wolf felt happy really happy Fox was starting to care about him. He thought his life was over.

"So Fox, do you want to know something cool?" Wolf teased the Fox.

"What?" Fox said raising an ear up and one down.

"Andross has been exiled." Wolf told the Fox.

"Wolf...you really did this for me?" Fox started wagging his tail.

"All for you Fox." Wolf said. Wolf grabbed Fox and braced him for a tickle.

"Pepper, he gave me a reward of 50,000 LM, and i want to. Share it with you. For when we go to college. Move out and study together. How does that sound?" Wolf asked Fox for the suggestion.

"Oh my god, Wolf, i'll be your roommate forever!" Fox was extremely happy he had someone else he could trust.

"But don't your friends, hate me? I kinda, had to do the same thing to them..." Wolf said.

"Don't worry i'll tell them." Fox replied.

"Thank you. Fox." Wolf smiled patting his head.

It was getting dark. It was 10:45 P.M. Wolf was cleaning the house up. Fox was at Wolf's computer watching recent videos to entertain himself. Wolf was almost done cleaning the house, he then saw, Fox was falling asleep on the computer.

"Fox, are you sleepy?" Wolf asked the sleepy Fox.

"No, i'-m, i" Fox started to close his eyes and open them back up.

"Oh Fox, you are" Wolf grabbed Fox and took him to Wolf's bed. Wolf only had one bed.

"Fox, you're gonna sleep in my bed for tonight alright?"

Fox quickly opened his eyes and said "No!" "I want y-you to, sleep w-with me." Fox blushed a bit at the words he just said.  
"I-i just, g-get lonely sometimes, i'm sor-rry, you-u don't have to Wolf, i'll sleep on the floor, i forgot i hurt you. " Fox shed a tear. "Fox, i don't care. I only care about you only" Wolf remarked Fox's statement.  
"T-Thank you Wolf" Fox said as soon as he fell asleep. He cuddled himself on Wolf's chest. He realized Wolf wasn't wearing a shirt. He felt his fluffy chest and he blushed so hard under the covers. Fox started to like the new Wolf. Wolf wrapped his arms around Fox's torso. Wolf felt happy he had someone to be with. He didn't feel lonely anymore. He wanted to protect Fox at all costs.

 _-Chapter 4 End-_


	6. Chapter 5: College

**Chapter 5: College**

 **After two years...**

It's been two years. Fox McCloud is finally 16 years old. Fox didn't change much over the years. He still was shy, adorable and handsome. His voice surely got deeper and he started exercising more often. Fox, Falco, Slippy, And Wolf became really close with each other over the last two years, Fox even became closer to Wolf than Falco, and It's because Falco was in love...The day finally came.

The squad had graduated from high school. They all spent the summer thinking which college they would pick. Then Wolf suggested the Cornerian. It was the best college that had the most free time, but some stressful days. Everyone said Yes to this. But one thing about it was. They had to move out. Fox didn't like this idea. He didn't want to leave Peppy.  
But. The time really came.

It was **3:30 A.M** the squad we're at Fox's house.

"Fox, are you sure you'd like this, won't you miss Peppy?" Slippy remarked on Fox's statement.

"Yes...but don't we have to study for the flight academy?" Fox said.

"We do. In fact." Falco answered.

"Who's gonna take care of me, i know none of you would. You all have your responsibilities and stuff..." Fox said in a sad tone.

"I will." Wolf remembered two years ago when he told Fox he'd do anything for him.

"A-are you sure Wolf?" Fox said.

"I'm sure." Wolf replied.

"I think i'm ready then..." Fox said.

Fox headed upstairs and knocked on Peppys door. Peppy was sleeping. As soon as he heard the knock he got up and asked.

"Fox...I know you're leaving." Peppy said.

"Peppy...i'm gonna miss you." Fox shed a tear.

"I'm gonna miss you too Big boy" Peppy said. They both braced in for a hug. Fox had everything packed up on his mallet.  
Fox looked at his pictures and took them with him. He knew he wasn't coming back for a few years. Fox brought everything and put it on Wolf's car.

"O'Donnell, Lombardi. Please i beg of you, Look after Young Master McCloud. Take care of him and don't let anything bad happen to him. You will be his parental figure for now."

Wolf blushed a little bit, he wanted to be more than a father to Fox...Falco was okay with this. They both nodded.

Falco, Slippy got in the back of Wolf's car. It was a hovercraft SUV. It was tinted all black and white. Fox got in the front with Wolf. Fox was waving goodbye at Peppy and he yelled "I'm gonna miss you!, I'll visit you sometimes!"  
Fox cried a little, he's leaving his hometown to live in another one. Fox was shaking. It was nighttime and it was cold.  
Wolf suddenly saw Fox shaking so he grabbed one of his coat and put it over the Fox. Fox was starting to fall asleep.  
It was a long trip down the path. It was at the other side of Corneria.

* * *

After the few hours passed, they arrived. Wolf was falling asleep and he was tired as hell he could even barely walk.  
Falco and Slippy we're also falling asleep. Wolf went in the apartaments and checked in.

"Uhhh excuse me Miss, what's my room number?" Wolf asked the black and white cat.

"It's B-2, is your roommate Fox McCloud and Krystal?"

"Uhh i guess so?" Wolf replied. He never knew they would have a third roommate. Wolf didn't mind that but he wanted to grow closer to Fox now that he would have some time alone. Wolf grabbed the keys and opened his apartment. He saw the college which was across the street, there's a tunnel from the apartments that leads to the college hallway which is nice. Before Wolf could take off his clothes off he forgot that he left Fox at the car. He rapidly dashed to the car and Fox was wide awake waiting for Wolf's arrival.

"Hey Fo-x i'm her-" Wolf fell down and passed unconciously. Fox rapidly ran onto Wolf and said,

"WOLF! Are you okay?!" Fox was worried. "I'm just tired Fox... I can get u-p" Fox tried to grab Wolf but he was too heavy for Fox. Fox wrapped one shoulder around his neck and walked Wolf into his room.

"Thank you, Fox...but do you mind takin-g, my shirt off? It's kinda hot in he-re."

Fox gladly took Wolf's shirt off. Wolf went to sleep. Fox decided to explore the apartment. It was a two floored.  
He had three bedrooms, a bathroom a living room and a kitchen. But Fox wanted to stay in the same living room as Wolf even thought he used the other one to put his clothing and, rest of his stuff in. After Fox was done packing out Wolf's and his stuff. About an hour passed. He decided to cook some food for Wolf for when he wakes up. He didn't feel hungry. It was only 8 A.M. He had done some scrambled eggs with bread and bacon for his roommate. After he was done, Fox decided to check on Wolf and he was still passed out. Fox had nothing else to do besides be with Wolf until college starting tomorrow. Fox decided to take his clothes off and sleep next to Wolf in his undies. Fox grabbed Wolf's arm and wrapped them around his neck.  
Fox really needed some comfort.

* * *

The alarm ringed. It was **4:00 P.M**.

Wolf woke up and saw Fox was passed out sleeping next to him. He found his cute cheeks adorable and wanted to pinch them.  
He decided to head to the kitchen and cook some food. But as soon as he headed out to cook. He saw some food made already.  
It was fresh and very well made. It also had a note in it saying "Read me"

Wolf opened the note and it said "Breakfast for my Big brother, Wolf O'Donnell." He smiled and ate it. He decided to repay Fox back and made dinner for him. When he was done, he put on his tank top and headed outside where he would check on Falco and Slippy.

Their room's we're B-3 which was in front of their apartament. Wolf knocked on their door.

"Hey Wolf, what's up?" Slippy opened the door and answered.

"How's everything going for you and Falco?" Wolf asked.

"It's been great, i love this place a lot. Do you?" Slippy asked.

"I really do i love it a lot. Can't believe tomorrow's our first day." Wolf replied back.

"Haha yeah, how time is passing huh?." Slippy scratched his head.

"I'll talk to you later Slippy alright?" Wolf replied.

"Alright take care Wolfie" Slippy whistled and clicked his fingers.

Wolf headed back to the apartment. It was 6 P.M. He saw Fox was kicking his feet a lot and he had his eyebrows in a frowning position. Wolf whispered to the Young Fox "Wake up, it's only a dream."

Fox woke up terrified he was glad Wolf was there and he braced Wolf for a hug. He was really scared from his dream.  
Wolf asked Fox what was terrifying him. But Fox didn't want to answer.

'I, i was dreaming about Wolf. And Wolf and I was a couple but he cheated on me. I got scared. I thought he left me for good,  
but it turns out it was a dream. I think i'm in love with Wolf but i don't think he'll ever love me back.' Fox thought to himself.  
Wolf was okay with Fox not answering his question but he just felt concerned for him. Fox put on his pajamas since he was going to bed again, but he wanted to stay up for a few minutes longer with Wolf.

A knock was heard on the door. Wolf asked "Who is it?"

"It's me Krystal you're roommate?" Krystal replied and felt a little shy hearing such a deep voice from a handsome Pup.

Fox heard the Vixen talk and he got afraid, he hid under his bed sheets and pretended nobody was here.

"So where's your roommate?" Krystal asked unpacking her bags on the empty bedroom.

"Oh he's just extremely shy, don't be hard on him. He's been through a lot." Wolf told Krystal.

Fox then got up from his bed sheets and saw Fox run behind Wolf.

"Oh that's him? Hey there, don't be afraid!" The blue Vixen teased the Fox into meeting her but Fox didn't want to.

Krystal thought Fox was really adorable and cute. "Aw come on Fox, who's a cute little Fox?" Krystal kept teasing Fox.

"He's so shy." Krystal got upset and gave up. "I know you'll have to get used to it" Wolf replied.

"So y-you're attending the same school as us?" Fox asked Krystal the question this time.

"Yes, my classes are the same as yours, which is why i was put on your room, if that's okay..." Krystal replied.

Fox found Krystal really cute, he wanted to get to know her. But Fox's personality really made him studder and be nervous a lot.

Wolf went to the microwave and made some popcorn, he wanted to see a movie with Fox before they went to bed.

After the popcorn was made Wolf laid down on the couch. He called Fox over. Fox sat down on the floor.

"Fox, come here with me." Wolf asked the Fox to lay down on the couch with him.

"Aren't i too heavy for you Wolf?" Fox replied to Wolf with an ear up and down.

"You're not don't worry." Fox laid down with Wolf and they both snuggled with each other and watched the movie together.

"Krystal! Do you want to see a movie with us?" Wolf asked her. "No i can't, i'm doing my diary sorry." Krystal replied.

Wolf was okay with Krystal not watching the movie, but he thought more was better. The Movie was about Love/Romance it was Wolf's most favorite movie ever. After the movie was done. Wolf realized Fox had fallen asleep on top of him and he knew it was a good time to sleep.

He took Fox to his bed and put the sheets over him. He was sucking his thumb like a baby. He couldn't help it but laugh.  
Wolf then went to sleep next to Fox, putting his hand on his head, wishing him a good nights sleep. And they both oozed off to sleep for the big day. Sometimes Wolf would wake up in the middle of the night to drink water but that was just it. Wolf always left the door open and,

Krystal was usually peeking out from her door and said. "Dear Diary, They're both so adorable, i'm in love with the two of them but,  
i really think the two of them are actually in love. I mean. Fox is the cutest of them both. I really love his adorable face and smile it makes me wanna smile back everyday. Wolf. He's such a charming young man. He's so Hot and i'd really want to get him some more. I get so curious what they both do on a daily routine."

Krystal thought to herself, i really wonder if a 3-way relationship would work. But anyways, it's only day one. I really,  
want to meet the boys more and experience how is their life like. I wonder if they have friends too. I have absolutely no friends since everyone bullied me since pre-school. Anyways, i'm glad i have very wonderful roommates, i hope they don't get annoyed over my presence.

 _-Chapter 5 END-_


	7. Chapter 6: Are You Ready?

***AUTHORS NOTES***

Hey there just a little update again! I'd like to thank **Dianager Rambaldi** to be the first person to ever to give an honest review about my horrible story xP.

In response to it, i know i have a few spelling mistakes and i am really bad at describing a place and/or area. And yeah! I know the characters seems really happy and jolly, but i don't want to focus on the antagonism just yet. I don't feel like the characters should have an antagonist behavior right now. And yeah! The story is going a little fast phased but i like to keep it that way sorry. But anyways, thank you to everyone who's been reading my fan fiction so far, i love you and i won't stop posting chapters for you guys! Now onto the story and i hope you enjoy it. Feel free to review any chapters at any time. I'll handle the criticism.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Are You Ready?**

Fox woke up at the sound of Wolf snoring. It was merely 6:00 A.M. Fox didn't feel tired. He quickly got up and went to the bathroom.  
Trying to make less noise possible he decided to take a shower.

"I have a weird feeling inside, i don't know why." Fox thought to himself. After he was done he got out of the shower. He wiped himself up. He forgot to grab some clothes from his bedroom so he headed there and found a white t-shirt and some green pants. He was lucky Wolf wasn't up to see him walk around naked. Fox turned on the televion and laid down the couch on the freefaller position. He was very bored and had to wait for everyone to wake up. But then Krystal suddenly woke up.  
She headed down the kitchen to grab some food. Krystal saw Fox laying down and said "Hey Fox!"

Fox got extremely ankward and shy and wanted to hide behind Wolf but he coudn't. Fox was forced to talk to Krystal alone for once.

"Hi Krystal..." Fox said stuttering.

"How are your sleep?" Krystal asked Fox while preparing some jelly sandwiches.

"It-it was good, what about yours?" Fox replied back.

"It felt great, i really enjoy staying with you guys." Krystal smiled at Fox.

Fox blushed a bit. He had a weird tingling in his heart. He found Krystal AND Wolf attractive.

"So...Krystal what are your classes?" Fox asked the blue Vixen preparing their breakfest.

"It's uh... Swordsmith, Gunsmith, and Swimming." Krystal replied.

"We got the same classes, so does Wolf!" Fox quoted.

"That's why we're in the same dorm silly." Krystal laughed.

Fox stuttered and covered his eyes. He thought Krystal was mad at him.

"Fox, you silly pie! Don't be so shy. I don't bite." Krystal said sitting next to Fox.

"I made us breakfest and for Wolf for when he wakes up. "

"Thank you Krystal" Fox grabbed the sandwich and began to ate it.

Krystal and Fox talked a bit for a few minutes until they both headed down to their bedroom to prepare for College.

Wolf woke up, he headed down the bathroom without saying a word. He realized it was 7:13 A.M and he coudn't get to school late.  
Krystal was at her bedroom preparing her clothes. Fox was preparing his backpack. Wolf took a shower and washed his teeth.  
He looked at himself at the mirror and kept talking to himself in it. "You beautiful handsome..." Wolf didn't have that much of a high self-esteem but he tried his best around Fox. He got to his bedroom and prepared himself to go down the bridge.  
He saw Falco and Slippy waiting outside for us.

"Fox, it's time." Wolf called the Fox out.

"I'm coming!" Fox ran up to Wolf and hugged him.

"It's good to see my favorite Fox is doing okay." Wolf said.

Fox always walked next to Wolf, he didn't want to separate from him. They headed down the bridge and Fox saw Falco and Slippy.

"Hi Falco, Slippy!" Fox yelled.

"Hey Fox!" The two of them said.

"You are you guys ready for school?" Fox asked.

"I guess we are, our first class is Fencing." Slippy remarked.

"That sounds like fun." Fox said.

'I don't want Fox to get hurt...' Wolf always had thoughts of Fox getting hurt. He had nightmares. He wanted to protect Fox.  
At all costs.

"Alright, let's head down to our class then." Falco said.

The squad headed down the bridge. Fox pointed out and saw the numerous of alleyways and houses over the bridge. He found it cool. They arrived to the school. It was a three floored building. The cafeteria was huge, the classrooms we're enourmous for all the space we need. They headed to their classroom. Falco grabbed the assistent paper and said:

"Falco, Fox, Wolf, Slippy, Krystal...and 5 other kids...huh." Falco commented.

"10 People in a classroom doesn't seem that bad." Slippy replied.

"Honestly you're right, it wasn't as bad as middle school." Fox replied.

The bell rang, the squad went inside the classroom. They saw their first teacher. It was a young bear.  
He was an expert at fencing.

"Hello Class, I'm gonna be your teacher for the rest of the semester, IF it's not obvious heh. This is Somewhat a Swording class.  
It uses swords. Right?. I'm here to teach you how to be more stronger, agile, faster, all of the elements.

The teacher talked a lot about the basics of how to use a sword. Each class was 1:30 hours a day. School ended at 12:30.  
The first semester was Fencing. The teacher wanted to teach the whole class how to fence.

"So we're gonna have two volunteers alright?" The teacher announced.  
"They are...Wolf and Slippy."

"Aw man..." Slippy said.

"Don't worry i'll go easy" Wolf smirked.

"Alright, grab your sword, your body armor and equipment. This is lesson #1"  
"Watch the video above and you'll see what to do." The teacher said.

The teacher was very lazy and didn't like explaining stuff to do, he always used videos to demonstrate what he was trying to say.  
He did know what he was doing.

Wolf and Slippy began fencing. They we're both even and tied. Wolf was somewhat stronger but slower, Slippy had speed, but didn't have strength, it was unbalanced.

Fox saw how Wolf was really strong and could take anyone down. He blushed really hard and coudn't keep his eyes off him.

"Grrrah!" Wolf cut through Slippys body armor.

"We have a winner!" The teacher said.

"Good job Wolf." Slippy said.

Wolf felt proud, he didn't care if he won or lost. He wanted to make Fox feel proud. Fox was extremely proud.  
Eventually the class ended and they headed to their next one. Gunfight, Gunsmith, it's the same thing.

This was Fox's favorite class. He wanted to learn how to use a blaster. It was the time. He could.

The teacher told everyone to present themselves and they did so.

"Alright class would you like to present yourself today. Just your name and age.?" The majestic Dog said. He was an elder dog for sure, he seemed wise and smart.

Wolf stood up first and presented himself. "My name is Wolf O'Donnell and i'm a 20 year old Wolf."  
Next was Falco, "My name is Falco Lombardi, I'm 17 years old"  
"My name is Slippy! I'm 16 years old."  
"I'm Krystal, I'm 18 years old"  
"M-my name is Fox McCloud and i'm 16 years old..."  
Then the rest of the class presented themselves...

"Alright now that that's everyone, let's proceed on our first theme. You see this arcade machine?"

"Yes." The class replied.

"This is technology. Two of you will volunteer to enter this realm. In here you will proceed to Level 1. There are 30 Levels in total to learn. Once you master them all you pass. Now anyone want to try it out?"

"ME ME ME!" Fox was exited and wagged his tail, he raised his hand first.

"I'll try it out." Krystal waved her hand.

Fox got a little nervous he was against Krystal. The teacher put on the helmet on the two of them. The two of them fell unconscious but it was safe. They we're inside the game. They could see everyone from outside. Everyone was shocked. How the technology in Corneria evolved.

"Ready, set, fight!"

Fox McCloud was handed a menu. It had a variety of guns. He could only pick one. He picked a green pistol-blaster.  
Krystal was also handed a menu. She decided to grab a shotgun blaster. Slow, unaccurate but strong.

Fox was jumping on the platforms, he didn't know he had such high gravity. Krystal was underground looking for Fox. It was a mario-esque level. Once Fox was trying to get to Krystal he shot his gun. Krystal heard it. She headed to base level. She shot behind Fox. Fox's health decreased to 95%. Fox saw Krystal and he immediately shot his pistol very accurate dealing 20% of Krystals HP. Krystal dodged his bullets and ran up the wall running Extremely fast that Fox couldn't catch up. Once she did, she got next to Fox's ear and whispered. "Gotcha" She shot the gun up Fox's ear. She took 50% of his health away. Fox didn't feel defeated just yet. He had a deflector.  
He waited there patiently. He didn't react. Krystal did the same move, but Fox. She didn't whisper this time. Fox had his gun fullblasted and ready. Once Krystal was about to shoot Fox on the head again. Fox used his deflector. Krystal was shocked.  
Fox pulled out his gun and headshotted Krystal. Fatally defeating her. Fox won.

The class was proud at Fox's win. Krystal felt happy Fox was happy and had fun. She hugged him and said, "Good job Fox."  
Wolf was about to congratulate Fox first but Krystal did it first. Wolf felt a little jealous and mad. But he didn't want to let his emotions take over him. The class ended.

The squad headed to the final class Swimming. Wolf got extremely nervous at this class and so did Fox. They would see each other shirtless, and they would both be embarrassed over it.

"Class, it's time for water fun!" It was a young female deer who headed the swimming class.  
"As usual this semester we're gonna learn how to swim!, First we're gonna begin with the paddling, how do we do it.  
Pick your partners. It has to be a group of 3.

Fox and Wolf got together as usual, they wanted to be partners in this class. Everyone picked their partners.  
Slippy, Falco and some other dude they didn't know wanted to be partners. Two other unnamed groups had partners. And Finally.  
Fox and Wolf. Wolf saw Krystal wasn't in a group so he called her out.

"Krystal. Come with me and Fox. Please?" Wolf asked.

"Uhh, are you sure?" Krystal replied with neglection in her voice.

"Yes, we want you in our group." Wolf said.

"Yeah we do!" Fox said.

Krystal felt happy, she felt closer to Wolf and Fox each second. They class had begun. The girls including Krystal headed to the bathroom to put their swimwear. Fox and Wolf both took their shirt off. They both blushed hard especially Fox.  
Fox was about to nosebleed but he tried to prevent it. He thought Wolf looked cute in speedos. Fox was wearing some swimming boxers. Falco and Slippy also had swimming boxers. Fox, Wolf, and Krystal had their own pool to practice in.

When Fox saw Krystal in her swimming gear he blushed just like when he saw Wolf. Wolf also blushed. Krystal got on the pool first and said "Brrr this is cold." Wolf went in and commented on that "It really is." Fox felt a little shy going on the pool with Wolf and Krystal. He covered his eyes and tried to go in but. He slipped and hit his head.

"FOX! are you okay?" Wolf got up and grabbed Fox's hand to help him stand up.

"I-i'm fine." Fox commented.

Krystal saw Wolf bend over and she blushed seeing his cute butt being almost exposed. He got back in the pool with Fox and they resumed with the swimming lessons. Fox could barely swim he was a little short for the pool, Wolf had to help him swim. Fox swam and swam. He found it really fun. The class was over and it was 12:30.

Fox, Falco, Wolf, Krystal and Slippy headed to the cafeteria and went to a table to eat. They we're having pizza on their first day.

"So is this the roommate you we're talking about Wolf?" Falco commented staring at Krystal.

"Yeah they're pretty cool." Wolf commented on that.

"It's nice to meet you Falco and Slippy." Krystal smiled.

"So what are your plans this week guys?" Slippy asked.

"I don't know yet we never thought about it since we have class 2 times a week" Wolf replied.

"Yeah, we have a pretty good amount of free time thought." Fox said.

After the group was done eating at the cafeteria they headed back to their proper apartments, a very tiring day indeed.  
Wolf was tired and he wanted to go to sleep. "Fox i'm going to sleep alright?" Wolf said.

"Okay Wolfie, Good night." Fox scratched Wolf's ear and he wagged his tail. Wolf went to sleep as Fox stayed up. He didn't feel sleepy.

Krystal arrived to her room a few minutes later. She saw Wolf was sleeping and Fox was awake all alone. Fox felt a little lonely. "Hey Fox..." Krystal said. "Why so lonely?" She asked. "I don't know Wolf is sleeping, i have nothing to do but be on the computer." Fox said.

So Fox, do you wanna talk to me about your life...or something...?

"It's it's fine...it's been horrible..." Fox replied nervously.

"Can i tell you mines? If you want..." Krystal asked.

"Sure you can!" Fox wagged his tail.

"When i was a little girl i used to live in this planet called Cerinia. It was my homeland, where i lived. My mother and my father. I lived with them ever since i was little. I don't know what happened but. My parents. They told me to leave the planet. I asked why. They told me to leave for the sake of my safety. They said they would catch up with me. I. I Trusted them. They said they would come with me but when i left...the whole planet was destroyed by a giant evil monkey by the name of Andross... i'm sorry...for the sad rant..."

Fox was shocked he didn't know what to say. He pulled Krystal for a hug and started to cry.

"F-fox what's wrong?" Krystal said. "My my, parents we're killed by Andross too..." Fox cried.

"Aw i'm sorry Fox." "I'm sorry too Krystal" They both hugged each other and comforted themselves.

Wolf woke up on the sound of Fox and Krystal crying. "WHAT HAPPENED?!" Wolf was angry.

"Wolf i-it's okay. It's just me and Krystal we're talking about our parents fate." Fox cried.

"What happened Krystal?!" Wolf said. Krystal began to cry, she didn't respond to his msg.

Wolf felt bad for getting angry. He braced Fox and Krystal for a hug and hugged them both, comforting them.

After they got calmed down Krystal headed to her room and thanked Wolf and Fox for being there for her. Wolf decided to cook dinner for them. Fox decided to take a shower. Before Fox could take a shower, he tripped on the soap on the floor.  
Wolf heard the bang and Fox fell. Wolf knocked on the door. He didn't respond. He knocked again. Nothing. At the third time Wolf was worried so he bashed the door open. It didn't break but he saw Fox on the bathtub knocked out, all naked showing his behind. "Fox, Are you okay?!" Wolf called out Fox. "W-wolf i'm sorry i'm just sleepy..." Fox covered himself up embarassed from Wolf looking at him. Wolf left the bathroom. He imagined how cute Fox looked on the way out. He resumed his cooking.  
Fox finished taking his shower. He then went off to bed waiting for Wolf. Wolf finished cooking. He made some chicken with fries. He brought the food to his room and brought Fox's plate with him incase he was hungry. He laid down in bed next to Fox. He turned on the television inside his bedroom. He watched it and ate until he was done. When he was done,  
he took the plates and washed them and came back to the room. He sat down on the bed, grabbed the sheets and put them over himself and Fox. He put his arms around his waist and cuddled with him.

 _-Chapter 6 END-_


	8. Chapter 7: Freetime

**Chapter 7: Freetime**

Fox was having another dream. He was sleeping next to Wolf, drooling on his shoulder with his mouth open.

'Wolf...what's gonna happen?' 'Am i...gonna die...? I don't w-want t-to ever, leave you W-wolf...'  
'Y-You're gonna be okay Fox don't worry' Fox was bleeding to death, he was shot in the chest by a gang member hired by Andross.  
'Wolf don't- leave, me...' 'I'm always here for you Fox...' 'I'm...I'm...' Fox passed out.

Fox was kicking his legs on the bed, his arms we're shaking and his whole body was shivering. He was yelping in his sleep.  
Suddenly Fox kicked Wolf in the leg and Wolf woke up. Wolf saw Fox and how he was doing and he tried to wake him up.  
"Fox, wake up! It's another nightmare." Fox woke up upon hearing Wolf.

"W-Wolf am i dead...?" Fox asked. "No Silly. You're alive." Wolf replied. Fox began to shake even more. Wolf was very sleepy it was merely 1 A.M. Wolf sat next to Fox and holded him. He saw sitting with Fox covering him in the bed sheets.  
Trying to comfort the traumatized Fox. Fox lowered his head and buried it in Wolf's chest. Wolf put his hands on his back and started to caress and stroke Fox. Fox headed back to sleep and slept on top of Wolf's chest.

* * *

The alarm rang. It was finally 8 A.M. Wolf woke up first and headed to the bathroom. He began to wash his teeth. He did his bathroom needs and headed to wake up Fox. Fox awoke due to Wolf's shaking. He greeted Wolf. He went to the bathroom and also did his needs. Krystal was asleep. Fox decided to make the breakfast this time. Wolf went to grab clothes from his drawer and went to Fox's room to grab his clothing too. Today was a day off from college. They wanted to spend the day to have fun.

Wolf turned on the living room television and began watching cartoons. Fox decided to watch it from the kitchen. Fox was preparing a bacon sandwich for the trio. After Fox was done, he ate with Wolf. They we're both in the living room watching TV.  
After a few minutes, Krystal woke up because of the smell.

"Good morning guys..." Krystal said.

"Morning Krystal!" "Morning Krystal." They both said.

Krystal sat down on the table alone. Wolf received a phone call and he decided to answer it. Fox was alone at the couch.  
He saw Krystal alone so he decided to accompany Krystal.

"Hi Krystal." Fox smiled. "Hi Fox, how are you buddy?" Krystal replied. "I'm okay, how was your sleep?"  
"It was good." They both had a little chat until Wolf arrived and said. "Fox i'm sorry i can't go to the park with you...But i'll get there really late." Wolf said upset. "Why?!" Fox said dropping his ears.

"The SUV needs to be checked on, i gotta be out of town for a bit. And i have to go alone. Sorry. " Wolf replied.

"Okay..." Fox got upset too. "Krystal, can you come here for a bit?" Wolf asked Krystal to talk to him.

"What is it Wolf?" Krystal asked. "Do you mind, taking Fox to the park with you?" Wolf replied asked.

"Of course, anything for you Wolf! And Fox." Krystal said. "Thank you Krystal. Take care of him." Wolf hugged Krystal and trusted her on her mission.

"Fox, do you mind going with Krystal to the park?" Wolf asked Fox. "Yes!" Fox wagged his tail he could go to the park.

Fox headed to his bedroom and got ready, Wolf followed up since he had to leave. They both changed into their clothes together, Wolf and Fox always liked this concept. Especially Fox. He didn't want Wolf to leave him ever, not even for a minute, but when he leaves Fox, Fox feels really odd, awkward, and weird sometimes.

"Bye Fox, Krystal, I'll be back later." Wolf said leaving the apartment.

"Bye Wolfie" "Cya Wolf" They said.

Fox was ready, he was waiting for Krystal to get set. Krystal grabbed a basket and a carpet, packed some stuff for the trip.  
After Krystal was done they closed the apartment door and headed outside their door to see Falco and Slippy waiting for us. They knew we we're going to plan something with them. We always do.

"Hey Fox, Krystal! Good morning to you two." Slippy said.

"Yeah Morning guys." Fox replied.

"So we're are you guys going?" Falco asked.

"We're going to the park, are you coming with us?" Fox replied.

"Do you want us to?" Falco said.

"Surely we do." Krystal said.

* * *

The trio went together downstairs, they left the building and headed towards the park. It was a few streets away.  
They arrived to the park. Fox sat down on the highest hill possible. Krystal followed up to Fox.

Falco decided to stay down with Slippy. Falco had a phone call and it was from his best friend Katt.  
Katt said she wanted to join Falco, Falco agreed and said 'yes'.

Krystal got a text message from Wolf saying "How is Fox doing?" Krystal replied to it. Wolf sent another message 5 minutes later. "What about now?" Wolf was very self-conscious and kept asking Krystal every 5 minutes how Fox was doing.  
Krystal told him to not worry.

Fox was sitting under a tree in the hill. He kept looking at the sky. "Hey Fox, are you enjoying your stay?" Krystal asked.  
"Of course i am" Fox said. Krystal sat next to Fox. Fox's neck was hurting a little bit. He felt afraid to tell Krystal about it. But Krystal had already noticed. "Fox, do you want to rest your neck in my shoulder?"  
Fox nodded and did it so. They both laid down and looked at the clouds. Krystal pointed one out and say "Hey that one looks like a coffee mug." Fox pointed out a cloud and said "Hey those looks like a pair of sunglasses"  
Krystal giggled and stroked Fox's head. Fox started to wiggled his tail around. He cuddled with Krystal over the time. After a few minutes Katt had arrived. Falco stood up and greeted Katt. They both kissed each other on the cheek.

Falco waved at Krystal and Fox. They both saw Falco.

"Hey guys Katt is here!" Falco yelled from the distance.

"We're coming." Krystal replied.

Fox and Krystal stood up and headed to Falco.

"Hey guys, it's nice to meet you." Katt said. She was was a female Kitten who was really close with Falco.

"Hi there Katt." Fox said.

"So these are your friends Falco?" Katt asked.

"Yeah, my best friends." Falco replied.

"So how old are you Katt?" Slippy asked smirking.

"Slippy!" Falco exclaimed in an angry tone.

"What? I'm curious!" Slippy said while the group laughed.

"I'm 18 dear. Don't worry i don't bite." Katt replied.

The squad a little chat after Katt arrived to hang out with them. Fox got a little awkward and headed back to the hill.  
Krystal had to follow him up, she couldn't leave him off her sight. It was **5 P.M.**

It was starting to dusk. Fox laid down on Krystal again. Krystal was never bothered by Fox's actions. She understood him and his reasons. He seemed to miss Wolf a little. Fox started to feel drowsy. "Fox, sleepy already?" Krystal asked.  
"No i j-just don't know but i don't feel sleepy at all." Fox replied. "You can sleep if you want, it won't annoy me i promise." "No it's fine Krystal." He said while getting up. He got up and said "I just, need some alone time." He headed and turned around to sit behind the tree. Krystal didn't know what happened to Fox. Maybe it was he needed Wolf. Krystal got up and sat next to Fox. "Fox, what's wrong, please tell me?" She asked putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I just. I don't know. I just feel like Wolf is the only person that cares about me. I'm pretty sure Falco and Katt are gonna get married and move out. Slippy probably has a girlfriend and hasn't told us. I don't know..."

Krystal was shocked at hearing this. "Fox, we've only known each other for like what a week or two? But i want to let you know that i care about you buddy. " Fox raised his ears up and got happy hearing these words coming out of Krystals mouth.  
Fox felt happy. He was starting to fall in love with Krystal AND Wolf, but he still preferred Wolf over Krystal.  
Fox went to hug Krystal. He was now starting to feel sleepy. He sat next to Krystal and rested his neck on her shoulder.  
Krystal felt a little hungry. She grabbed the basket and pulled out some dessert cupcakes. She gave one to Fox too.  
Fox felt slightly hungry but he ate it with her. They we're both looking at Falco and Katt. Once they we're glancing and peeking at them, Falco and Katt kissed. It was the mark of their first date.

"Aren't they cute?" Krystal said. "Yeah..." Fox blushed a little bit.

They both resumed to their own business. Wolf sent a text saying, "I'm coming to pick you guys up alright?"  
Krystal told Fox they we're going home in a few. Fox didn't respond. He fell asleep. Krystal decided to lay down with Fox until Wolf arrives. Falco, Slippy passed by to check on them. "Shh...don't wake him up" Krystal whispered.  
Slippy said "Awwww...adorable." Krystal blushed. Falco and Katt both smiled at them both.  
"Krystal, are you gonna stay with Fox 'till later...?" Falco asked her. Krystal responded and said "Yeah."  
"You're not coming with us and Fox to the plaza right?" Falco replied.  
"I can't, sorry Falco another time." Krystal said.  
"Aw it's alright Krystal, the three of us will leave, are you okay with this i mean, we can stay longer if you want" Falco said.  
"No it's fine, you guys can go have fun, i'm not gonna hold you back."  
"Alright Krystal, have fun with Fox." Falco teased her and winked. Krystal got a little mad at that but she blushed at the same time.

Eventually after a few minutes Krystal saw a figure walking by. It was Wolf. He came running at Krystal.

"Krystal, hey are you okay?" Wolf asked Krystal. "Yeah we're fine, why so worried?" Krystal asked.

"Oh nothing...did he fall asleep on you?"

"Yeah but don't worry Wolf." Krystal replied.

Wolf felt a little shy around Krystal. He liked her a little bit. **The trio have mixed feelings for each other but none of them want to confess.**

"T-thank you Krystal for taking care of Fox." Wolf hugged her and she hugged him back. "Let's go back home."

Wolf grabbed Fox and carried him like a little baby back to the SUV. The SUV's motor was checked on and repaired for issues.  
Wolf drove back home and took Fox to his bed instantly. He wanted him to feel comfortable. Krystal was a little bit tired too and she headed straight for her bedroom to write on her diary. Wolf prepared himself some cereal since he didn't eat ever since he left. After he was done he went straight to bed. Fox was sleeping sucking his thumb a little and snoring.  
Wolf smiled and drifted off to sleep.

 _-Chapter 7 END-_


	9. Chapter 8: Water

**Chapter 8: Water**

 _Date: October_

It was another beautiful day in the Cornerian Environment. Wolf was at his bedroom reading a book. He was reading about a comic. He was having a lot of fun reading it. Fox was still sleeping. Wolf was waiting for Fox to wake up therefore he did stuff to pass time away. Krystal was at her room reading her diary.

'Dear Diary, i have a huge crush for Fox and Wolf. I don't know when i can ask them out. They're all really cute, adorable and handsome.  
I don't want a tense relationship since i really want Fox and Wolf to be together. Their whole life is so cute, i'm so happy to be a apart of it.'

'I should probably talk to Wolf since he's awake...' Krystal thought to herself.

Krystal opened the door to be greeted by Wolf. Krystal waved at Wolf. "Hey Krystal, Good Morning"  
"Hi Wolf." She said. "C'mere" Wolf said. Krystal headed to Wolf. Wolf patted her head.  
"Krystal i was thinking, should we head out to the beach?" Wolf asked Krystal.

"But...aren't you going alone with Fox?" Krystal replied back. "We want you to come with us." Wolf said.

"Alright, i'll go with you buddy." Krystal replied. Wolf and Krystal sat down on the floor and talked for a bit.  
Eventually Wolf sneezed and Fox woke up. "AH!" Fox yelped. "Morning Fox. Sorry i woke you up" Wolf smiled awkwardly at Fox.  
"It's okay Wolf." Fox reached out and hugged Wolf. He smelled him and he blushed a bit. He smelled like a man.  
"Where are we going today?" Fox asked. "To the beach." Wolf said. "B-but i can't swim." Fox replied back.  
"We'll help you swim." Wolf said. Fox was eager to go to the beach with his buddies. Fox went to his bedroom and grabbed his bathing boxers. He packed a towel and soap. He went to eat his breakfast which was a bowl of cereal and juice. Wolf did the same thing as Fox. Krystal was waiting for them to finish their "Boy business." After they we're done Wolf headed outside and started up the SUV. Fox was ready and went inside the SUV. Krystal got on. They we're all ready to go to the beach. It was 12:29 P.M. It was very sunny and slightly cold. They didn't care. Before they left,  
Fox received a text message. He saw it and it was Falco.

"Hey Fox, where are you headed to today?"

He replied and said "To the beach." Falco wanted to join in. But Fox replied that they already we're too far to come back.  
Falco was fine with it he just wanted to know which beach. "Corner ST" Fox said. Falco was coming all alone. He said Slippy was sick and he needed to stay with Katt. Falco felt like he's falling apart with Fox. He wanted to spend a little bit of time with him. But then Falco said he had to do some business first.

Wolf parked the SUV at the parking lot the closest to the beach. Krystal grabbed the bags. Fox got out of the SUV.  
Wolf was looking for a spot to hang out at. He found one near some rocks. Krystal headed to Wolf and put up the stuff.  
They we're ready to have some fun. Wolf was the first to take his shirt off, this time he didn't wear a speedo. He wore some boxers. He felt a little exposed last time. Fox did the same thing, he wore swimming boxers. Krystal had her swimming bikini. It was brand new. They both stared at her and blushed a bit. "I wanna go in the water!" Fox told Wolf.

"I'll take you there buddy." Wolf replied. He took Fox to the water on the edge. Fox was shivering he felt a little afraid entering the water, he always had fears of drowning. He touched the water and went in. Krystal stayed at the shore and looked at the two pups having fun. Wolf was holding Fox on his torso, he tried to teach Fox to swim. Fox was starting to get the hang of it but was still a little afraid.

"Fox try swimming by yourself to that rock?" Wolf said. "But i'll drown!" Fox replied.

"You won't trust me Fox." Wolf said scratching his nose. Fox trusted Wolf and he swam from rock to rock. Fox felt proud.  
He was finally doing it by himself. Wolf was staring at him by the distance.

Krystal saw the sky, she realized it was about to rain, she didn't know anything since she thought it was just being cloudy.

Wolf and Fox we're both playing Marco Polo, Wolf was at the short shore part of the ocean. Fox was lost at the deeper part.  
But without realizing. It started to rain pretty hard, they both didn't care since it was mild. But suddenly Fox was saying Marco, he kept saying it. Then he could hear polo fade away more, he felt a rush of water going through his nose and mouth. "WOLF!" Fox yelled. Wolf opened his eyes and saw Fox being taken away by the waves. Fox is trying to swim back to Wolf but the waves we're too strong. "FOX, WOLF!" Krystal was yelling. Everyone was getting off the beach. It started to thunderstorm drastically. Lightning struck. Fox was being taken away fast, Wolf could barely keep up because of the waves.  
Fox was gulping a lot of water, he felt like he couldn't breathe anymore, he couldn't swim anymore. "Wolf..." His voice was getting weaker each time.

"FOX FOX FOX! STAY WITH ME." Wolf screamed. Wolf got a sudden burst of energy and he began swimming extremely fast, he swam and swam. Fox was starting to feel weaker each time, he gulped too much water. He started to faint away. Wolf could see him turn over on the water, his head dipped in and his back just floating up and down. "W-wol-..." Fox said before closing his eyes. Wolf finally got the Fox. The waves had stopped. Wolf grabbed Fox and tried to get him to shore as soon as possible.

Wolf was getting weaker he didn't want to loose Fox again. Krystal threw a life jacket. Wolf grabbed it and Krystal pulled them both as much as she could. Wolf arrived at the shore. He put Fox on the ground. "F-Fox please..." He kept pumping his chest. Nothing was happening. Krystal was crying. She was stroking his head telling him to wake up. Wolf kept pumping and pumping. Then suddenly, Fox puked out a ton of water. His vision was blurred. He could barely see. Fox saw a figure,  
he pulled his hand to him.

"W-Wolf?" Fox said. Wolf was happy to see his little Fox was still alive. Fox didn't feel his body,  
like moving anymore, his whole body was feeling heavy. Wolf grabbed him and put him on his chest. "Fox, hold on to my shoulders" Fox grabbed his shoulder as hard as he could, he didn't want to loose Wolf anymore. Fox was shaking in fear.  
Crying. Every depressed emotion he could feel. Krystal felt bad for Fox and Wolf. "W-Wolf, why don't you go on the back with Fox?, I'll drive us home." She said. "Thank you K-Krystal." Wolf replied. Wolf got on the back of his SUV and sat down. He put Fox down so he could rest. He buried his nuzzle on his cheek. "Fox i'm so, sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

"W-Wolf it's not your fault..." Fox said. "But..." "No Wolf, it's my f-fault i watched the weather this morning.  
I knew it was gonna rain b-but i was afraid to tell you" Fox cried. "It's okay, it's okay you're okay Fox that's all that matters, you're safe with me." Wolf replied. After a few minutes Fox was feeling better. He was cold but he didn't care. Wolf was holding him. His fur made him feel warm and better than ever. Wolf closed his eyes and fell asleep on Fox. Fox started to stroke Wolf's hair. He commented and said "You're the best Wolf..."

They arrived back home. Krystal got everything out and cleaned the SUV up. Fox got up and woke up Wolf.  
"Hey Wolfie we're home." He said. "We're not dead, right?" Wolf commented.

"No silly, we're HOME. We're we live." Fox laughed. "Oh you silly little..." Wolf tickled Fox. He fell down on the floor laughing. Fox stood up and followed Wolf behind him. They both saw Falco worried.

"Fox! You never replied to my messages what happened bro?" The avidan was anxious to know.

"An accident. I almost died." Fox replied.

"WOLF, what did you do to him!" Falco was furious at Wolf.

"I didn't do anything! It was the weather!" Wolf furious yelled at Falco.

"You're not supposed to get him KILLED. You know that?!"

"Shut up Falco, you weren't there to save him"

"Atleast i didn't try to cause his death."

"Stop fighting you two" Krystal broke them up.

Fox got scared and he headed to his apartament.

"Look at what you did, you scared Fox away! You're horrible." Falco said.

"You scared him you stupid fucking bird!" Wolf angrily insulted Falco.

"Oh i'm a stupid fucking bird? You moron ass canine. Atleast i didn't get held back 4 times!" Falco replied with his comeback.

"That's fucking it Falco." Wolf clenched his fists and swung at Falco.

"STOP IT YOU TWO!" Krystal yelled.

Wolf tackled Falco down. Falco pulled his ear and bit his arm. Wolf kicked Falco off him. Wolf got up and tried to kick Falco.  
Falco avoided it and upper-cutted Wolf. Wolf was bleeding from his mouth. He didn't care he wiped it off. He headbutted Falco on the chest. Falco fell on the ground and his arm collided with the wall. He bled a bit. Fox heard the racket.  
He decided to check it out. Fox got outside and saw Falco trying to choke Wolf and Wolf trying to bite Falco.  
Krystal couldn't do anything, she kept yelling. She tried to intervene but it was too violent.

Wolf saw Fox come out. "Fox..." Wolf put down Falco and Falco put down Wolf.

"I...i...Wolf...Falco?" Fox started to cry. He ran out of the building. Krystal tried to chase him but he was too fast.

"FOX, I'M SORRY!" Wolf yelled as he tried to chase Fox. All Falco did was facepalm and mumble to himself 'Fucking Wolf...'

"Leave me alone, you we're both gonna kill each other! You guys don't care about me!" Fox kept running and ranting at Wolf. Fox was way too fast and kept going through alleyways and corners. Suddenly Wolf lost sight of Fox. He couldn't try to find him anymore. He gave up. He headed back to the apartment and found Krystal crying. "Wolf..."

Wolf went to Krystal and hugged her trying to comfort her, she showed him this yellow note saying:

'Wolf, i'm sorry i'm leaving. I don't want to see you fight anymore. You're scaring me. Falco is too. If you're both gonna kill each other i might aswell kill myself too! I don't like it when you fight. You won't miss me anyways.  
Krystal i'm gonna miss you, i hope you're happy with Wolf. -Fox McCloud

As soon as Wolf saw this, he broke down crying. Him and Krystal tried to be happy but they coudn't. They lost their favorite Fox. Falco was at his bedroom disappointed. They both failed to keep Fox safe. Wolf told Krystal he's gonna be gone until he finds Fox.

 _-Chapter 8 END-_


	10. Chapter 9: Hurt

**Hey guys I'm here with a short update, thank you for 1,000 views! I really appreciate the support and i love you all! If you have any reviews, questions, or opinions to ask about. Tell me anytime, i'm always available.**

 **Warning: This chapter contains Violence, and Sexual Content. Therefore this chapter is rated 18+ and it's a pretty long chapter so enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Hurt**

Fox is all sad and angry. He didn't know what to do. He was scared and angry at Wolf and Falco for fighting. He didn't want them both to fight. Fox was walking down the street as far away as possible from Wolf. Fox was indefinitely scared of Wolf right now and didn't want to encounter him.

Fox didn't like being alone but he just felt like being alone right now, he was thinking a lot and didn't think about what he was doing. He was just walking down the street with his arms on his pockets looking at the floor.  
He didn't feel like making eye contact with anyone. He kept kicking a can. He was heading downtown.

* * *

"Fox, where are you?" Wolf was searching through every single alleyway and road possible. He asked civilians if they saw a red Fox passing by. They said no. Krystal kept messaging Wolf "Where is Fox?!" Krystal seemed as worried as Wolf.  
Wolf was trying to control his emotions. He wasn't loosing Fox.

Wolf was running looking for Fox. He knew if he left him alone any longer something bad would happen to him.

* * *

Fox was downtown, he was walking down the sidewalk, there was several houses that we're abandoned and unowned. Fox finally entered the bad territory of Corneria. He didn't care. Cars we're passing by. Fox wanted to go back home, but he knew he didn't have a home. He wanted to ask someone for a ride but he didn't bother. Fox was in extreme denial. His stomach began to growl. Fox then forgot he had 10 L.M$ in his pocket. He headed down the nearest garage. There he saw the clerk on the outside.

"Hey excuse me sir, do you sell anything to eat.? Fox asked the clerk.

"Yeah inside, there's bag of chips. I'm pretty sure that's all sorry man." The clerk was a desperate moose trying to fix a gas pump.

Fox headed inside the garage and grabbed a bag of chips he headed to his assistant. He payed for the bag of chips and left eating it. They we're barbecue flavored potato chips. His favorite. He felt slightly better but it didn't change him.

* * *

"Where is Fox dammit!" Wolf was frustrated by now. He didn't think Fox could run away so far. He didn't know where to search for.  
He could be anywhere on the whole planet. Wolf got tired. He decided to sit down at a bar. He sat down near some strong buffed we're twins. He ignored them as much as he could. The bartender came and said "Hey, what would you like to order?" Wolf said he wanted some water. "That's it?" The bartender said. "Yes...just please." Wolf handed out a dollar bill to him. He was thirsty and wanted something to energize himself. After he was done, he resumed to searching for Fox. He didn't care if it would take him weeks, he just wanted him back.

* * *

Fox wasn't walking on the sidewalk anymore, he thought it was boring now. He decided to take down the alleyway paths.  
Fox was growing tired, he didn't feel like walking anymore. He got extremely tired and decided to lay down near a wall.

Fox without realizing it he was in a bad position. Two gang members came out of nowhere and said. "Oh my god, are you Fox?"  
Fox replied and said, "Yes why?" Raising one ear and down. One of the gang members pulled Fox up in his arm. "Hey, stop it!"  
Fox said. One of them replied and said "Sorry we can't let you do that." "Why?!" Fox said. "We we're hired by Andross to kill you dear." He said. "Kill me...?" Fox said shivering. "Yup just like THIS!" He pushed Fox in the wall. One of them pulled up and punched his face.

"OWW, stop !" Fox yelled. They didn't care. One of them grabbed him by his shirt and kept pummeling Fox up and down from the ground. They kicked Fox in the legs. They snapped his arms. Fox was crying and yelling in pain. He started to bleed. They grabbed Fox again and started to choke him repeatedly. One of them was punching him on his gut, making him puke out blood. Fox had his arms all broken he coudn't move them. "Somebody...help me..." He whimpered in pain. "W-Wolf...W-olf..." He kept repeating. He forgot Wolf wasn't coming.

One of the gang members pulled out a blaster.

"Hey little Fox, you wanna say something before i kill you?" He said. "I-i don't care-..." Fox got shot in the chest. He started to yell and cry louder than ever. Nobody was near to hear his pains until... One of the gang members was pushed down and tackled. Fox's vision was blurred out. He felt like he was gonna dooze off and die for real. Fox was lying on the ground, bleeding to death.

His whole surrounding was a puddle of blood. Wolf grabbed the gang member and snapped his neck in rage.  
Wolf wasn't Wolf anymore. Wolf felt huge hatred and didn't care what happened to him. He saw the other one trying to run away,  
Wolf ran up to him and said. **"Don't you EVER FUCKING TOUCH MY FOX EVER FUCKING AGAIN."** He grabbed him on his neck and threw him extremely far away, knocking him into a house and bashing his head. Wolf ran up to Fox was quick as he could.

He saw Fox was dying, his ribs we're almost being exposed, His nose was broken, his whole face was full of bruises.  
Fox's chest was opened. He had a gunshot wound in it. Wolf tried to grab his limpness and lifeless body and he ran and ran as fast as possible carrying Fox trying to get to the nearest hospital but Fox screamed "S-stop h-h-urting me you stup-pid gang member-r!" Fox couldn't open his eyes. "I-It's me Fox..." Wolf whispered to him.

When Fox heard those words "It's me." He knew it was Wolf. Fox was thinking 'Wolf really did care about me?' 'I can't believe,  
i'm gonna die in his arms...' Wolf had Fox. Wolf kept crying. "Fox i'm so sorry i fought with Falco, please,  
come back with me. I miss you. I can't live without you. Please my little Fox."

Fox tried to raise his arm, he successfully did, it was full of blood. He placed his arm on his cheek and opened his eyes a bit and said. "I-i'm sorry..."  
Wolf screamed "You shouldn't be sorry, it should be me! It's all my fault you're all hurt and suffering." "W-Wolf..." Fox tried to speak as much as he could. "W-Wolf i- I missed you, B-but i...m going to die in your arm-ms, that's all...i want."

Fox chocked out blood. "No Fox, i don't want this, i'm gonna take you to the hospital! I want you to be safe...with me."  
He pulled his arms and placed it on his own chest, it was hurting him a lot. Wolf noticed his wound and he took his shirt off. He didn't care if he had to walk around half-naked. Wolf grabbed his tank top and wrapped it around his chest to prevent Fox from bleeding. "Why did this happen Fox, why?!" Wolf asked Fox. "I-t was Andross again..." Fox replied weakly.

"Fox..." Wolf buried his nuzzle on Fox's head. "P-Please W-Wolf. you can leave me here to die." Wolf replied and screamed "FOX STOP THINKING OF SUICIDE, I WON'T LET YOU. I CARE ABOUT YOU. I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE I DON'T EVER WANNA BE AGAIN!" "W-Wolf...do you really t-think so-" Fox chocked some more blood out. "Stay with me buddy, we're almost there, don't worry...please stay with me..." Wolf was trying to comfort Fox.

Fox was almost ready to die.

He pulled his arm and placed it on Wolf's chest and said "W-Wolf I...I...l-..." Fox passed out. "Fox?! FOX?!" Wolf knew Fox lost too much blood. He had to get to the hospital as soon as possible. After a few minutes Wolf arrived to the Cornerian Emergency Center. He bashed the door open. He had his head lowered down on Fox, his whole face was purely full of blood. His whole expression was blank. Every doctor stared at him until a nurse came running at him and said.

"Oh my god, please come with me dear." She said. Wolf took Fox to the emergency room.

* * *

 ***A few hours had passed by***

Fox was starting to open up his eyes. His vision couldn't tell exactly where he was at. His whole head was hurting. He tried to raise his head, but it hurt him a lot. He rubbed his eyes and saw Krystal. "Fox, Fox?!" Krystal kept calling Fox out.

Fox could barely hear. His ears we're hurting. But he finally distorted out the words and said "K-Krystal?" "Fox you're awake..." Falco said. Fox saw Krystal and Falco we're here with him. Fox said "Where am i? W-why am i here? Why do i have casts?" Falco said "You we're beat up by some gang members. Wolf took you here before you got killed. He rescued and saved you." Fox widened his eyes and said "Wolf, where's Wolf?!" Fox tried to stand up and tried to find Wolf, but it hurt his bones and he fell down from his bed. "Fox don't do that!" Krystal catched Fox before he fell. Fox began to cry "Why does my whole body hurt...?"  
Krystal said "I'm sorry Fox..." She reached him out and hugged and stroked his head. "Shhh Fox, don't cry, we're all here for you"

Falco headed out to the balcony, there was we're Wolf was at. The balcony door was closed. Wolf was ready to jump off the balcony. It was a 200 FT drop. Falco rushed in and said "Wolf stop it." "Fox is all okay, there's nothing to worry about".

Wolf was at the balcony speechless, he was smoking a cigar. He ignored Falco he didn't believe him. Wolf wanted some alone time he guessed. "Alright Wolf, be like that, but Fox wants you." As soon as Falco said "Wants you." Wolf said "Does he really?" "Yes he does you idiot, he's been crying and looking for you." Wolf was surprised.

Before Falco could leave, Wolf grabbed him by the shoulder and said "Can i talk to you?." Falco said "Sure."

"I think, i'm in love with Fox." Wolf said embarassed. Falco wasn't surprised. He already knew about that. "Why are you looking at me like that?!" Wolf said and got angry. "It's obvious already Wolf." Wolf felt embarrassed he didn't realize it was that obvious. "I don't know when to ask him out. What if he rejects me? What if he hates me?" Wolf said breathing heavily he felt desperate and anxious. "Wolf, don't just yet, wait a while. Rebuild your trust with him again. I've been noticing it too and Fox likes you i'm pretty sure. You're both meant for each other." Falco commented.

"You really think so?" Wolf replied back. "Yes. Just be careful with him. You already know how he is" Falco remarked.  
"Alright thank you for the pep talk Falco, really." Falco patted his back and headed back home.

Fox was with Krystal. Krystal was cuddling Fox. Fox wanted his Wolf right now. Krystal made him feel better although.  
Fox had casts on his chest, legs and arm. He wasn't wearing a shirt nor pants. He was in his underpants. After a bit,  
Fox was feeling better. It was night-time **7:30 P.M**. The nurse came in and said. "Fox you're ready to go back home!" Fox was happy he could go back "Home." The nurse brought a wheelchair but Wolf came in and said. "We don't need it".

Fox saw Wolf, he got eager and extremely exited. He wagged his tail and bounced on the bed saying "Wolf Wolf Wolf!"  
Wolf went to Fox and grabbed him, "I'll be taking HIM. home." Wolf buried his nuzzle on his neck and said "Fox, i missed you.  
I don't know what i'd do without you." Fox replied and said "I missed you the most." Fox closed his eyes and let Wolf take him back to the SUV. Wolf put him on the rear seats and put a pillow under his head. Krystal got on the SUV with Wolf.

* * *

 _ **XSuggestive NSFWX (It really isn't that much nsfw honestly but it's an experimental)**_

The trio had finally arrived home. Fox saw he was back home. Wolf got out of the SUV and picked up Fox. Fox buried his head on to Wolf's. Wolf took Fox to bed. Wolf said Fox needed some sleep, but Fox didn't feel sleepy. Fox said he felt sticky and gross. Wolf saw that his casts we're extremely bloody and needed some cleaning. Wolf told Krystal to prepare some dinner. Krystal did so. Wolf grabbed Fox again and took him to the bathroom. He put Fox inside the bathtub as soon as possible and looked for his clothes. Fox could barely move. Fox felt extremely embarrassed he couldn't take a shower by himself. Fox felt shy Wolf was gonna see him naked for the first time ever. Wolf took his clothes off and casts and looked away. He opened the drain and plugged it in so the bathtub could fill. The bathtub got filled and Wolf said, "Fox it's ready." Fox washed himself, he could barely do it. He cried a little bit when he tried to move his arms. He couldn't take it anymore and called Wolf. "Wolf!" Wolf arrived and asked Fox, "What happened?" Fox was extremely shy and got red as soon as he said "Can you h-help me shower?" Wolf was looking away, He knew Fox would get mad if he looked at him.

Wolf said "Fine." Wolf sat down and thought of an idea. He said "Why don't i take a shower with you Fox?" Fox got even more red and his nose was about to get a nosebleed. Fox said "S-sure..." Wolf got red when Fox didn't deny his offer. Wolf proceeded to take his clothes off, his shirt, pants and underwear. He was completely nude.

Fox didn't look at Wolf, he was staring at the wall. Fox was temped to peek a glance at him but he was shy. Fox heard the splash go off when Wolf got in. Wolf said "Fox you can look." Fox said "But...if i look at you, you'd have to look at me..." Wolf said "I don't have to look at you if you don't want me to" Fox felt a little rude and said "You can look at me!" Fox was shocked at what he just said. Wolf was the first one to peek. He saw Fox completely nude. He was about to die of nose-bleeding but he hold it on. Fox looked at Wolf. Fox felt like fainting. He saw Wolf for the first time completely topless and bottomless. Wolf got closer to Fox, he grabbed the soap and started to rub it in his arm.

He stroked his head and started to wash his whole face. Fox closed his eyes so soap wouldn't fall on his eyes. Suddenly Fox felt a little thing touching his leg. Wolf was extremely close to Fox. Fox opened his left eye without letting Wolf notice and he saw Wolf's crotch was at his leg. Fox suddenly felt a weird tingling feeling. He felt like he was going to get a boner. Fox tried to hold it as much as he could, embarrassed he didn't want to let Wolf know he was gay for him yet.

Wolf washed Fox's face completely. He started to wash his chest and his back. He was finished then Wolf asked.  
"Wait Fox, D-do you want me to wash your...you know..." Fox felt a little awkward and shy. He didn't respond. Wolf saw Fox's crotch, Wolf thought 'Is he getting an erection?' Wolf blushed as Wolf felt like he was getting one from Fox too he tried to hold it like Fox. Wolf then stood up and said "I think we're done Fox, did you have fun?" Fox was looking away and said "Yes..."

Fox felt like he wanted to spend a little bit more time and experiment with Wolf. But he wasn't in a relationship with him.  
Wolf was only doing this because he was forced to he thought. Wolf washed himself up, he put on his underwear only. He realized it was really hot from taking the shower. Wolf then grabbed Fox and washed him up. Wolf didn't wash him in his private parts although, he let Fox do it by himself. Fox could barely wash himself with the towel but he tried. He wanted to ask Wolf to do it for him but he kept saying in his mind "Not yet not yet." After Fox was done, Wolf decided to put on Fox's clothes on him. Fox said he only wanted to wear underwear too. Wolf blushed at the comment. He put Fox's casts back on him and took him to bed.

 ** _XNSFW ENDX_**

* * *

Krystal saw them both be in underwear only. She thought 'Boys, they're so dang cute...' Krystal yelled and called Wolf out to grab his food. Wolf then felt a little embarrassed and covered his crotch a little bit. Krystal said "Don't worry,

I won't laugh." Wolf took his hand off and grabbed the plate, thanking Krystal for all the help and support, hugging her.  
Krystal made some spaghetti for Fox and Wolf. Krystal didn't feel hungry. Wolf then grabbed Fox's plate and started to feed Fox his spaghetti. Wolf teased Fox and kept saying "Here comes to airplane!" Fox felt embarrassed by that and laughed. Wolf was laughing too. Krystal was spying on them and she was laughing too. Fox always acted like a child near Wolf. Wolf didn't mind, he liked it when Fox acted like one. He felt like a huge bond come across him and Fox. After they we're done eating.

Fox said he was feeling sleepy. Wolf asked him "Do you want to sleep on top of me tonight?" Fox blushed and said... "Sure..."  
Wolf got ready to go to bed. He laid down on the soldier position and placed Fox on top of him. Fox then laid on Wolf and buried his face on his chest as usual. Fox tried to bury his face as much as possible inside his chest hair. He thought it was cute and adorable. Wolf was smiling at Fox. He placed his arms on his back and holded him so he wouldn't fall off the bed. Wolf felt a little weird he did dirty stuff with Fox on the bathroom. He didn't want to forget that moment.

 _-Chapter 9 END-_


	11. Chapter 10: Bonding

**Chapter 10 - Bonding**

It was 2 A.M. Fox was moving a lot in bed. Wolf kept waking up in the middle of the night to see why Fox was moving so much.  
He didn't know why. Fox kept scratching his leg and kicked it a lot. He whimpered and shivered his teeth a lot.  
Suddenly Wolf got up and asked. "Fox what's wrong?" He patted Fox on his back and Fox opened his eyes. "I don't know Wolfie,  
these casts are annoying me." "Do you want me to get you water or something?" "Sure Wolfie..."

Wolf got up. He forgot he was half-naked and so was Fox. He decided to grab his coat. It surely was cold after a while.  
He headed to the kitchen and grabbed a cup of water. He headed back to Fox and Fox was shivering. Wolf gave him the cup and stroked his head. Fox wagged his tail but it still hurt him a bit. Fox said he didn't feel like sleeping anymore.

Wolf wasn't sleepy either. Wolf then decided to turn on his computer and look for a horror movie. Fox was okay with this.  
He searched up for "Saw" the most disturbing movie ever. After he found it he plugged the computer into the television.

Fox sat down on the floor. Luckily the floor had carpet so Fox didn't feel uncomfortable. Wolf grabbed the couch pillows and put them behind Fox just in case he wanted to lie down. Wolf lied down on the couch. He felt good. The two pups watched the movie together. Eventually on a gross and disturbing part, Fox would be horrified and traumatized. He would go up to Wolf and hide his face. Wolf stroked his head to calm him down. They never did romantic stuff but Fox always depended of Wolf. Wolf fell asleep on the couch. Fox was still watching the movie.

After the movie ended, Fox saw Wolf had fallen asleep. Fox got a little upset but he let Wolf be. He tried to stand up and he headed to his bedroom. He grabbed the bed sheets and placed them on Wolf. He put the pillows under Wolf. He was really tired. Fox headed to his bedroom. He grabbed a book full of pictures of Wolf and Krystal. He had closed the door causing a bit of noise. It woke Krystal up. Krystal thought something happened but it was just the door.

She groaned and headed to the bathroom. It was 4 A.M. She washed her face and did her girl business. After she got out she heard a giggle, it came from Fox's room. She saw and realized Wolf was sleeping. She headed to Fox's room and knocked on the door. Fox heard the knock and said:

"Who is there?!" Fox hid himself on his sheets. He hid the book before talking. "It's me Fox! Your buddy Krystal, c-can i come in with you? Fox said "Sure you can." Krystal opened the door and saw Fox in his bed under the sheets. "Silly!"

Krystal rushed towards Fox and gave him a hug. She saw Fox had scratches and scars all over his half-naked body. "So Fox, what we're you doing since Wolf is sleeping?" Krystal asked Fox.

"Uhh..." Fox felt a little awkward. He was looking at pictures of them. If he told her he would sound like a creep.  
Fox shaked and said "I- was just thinking of a joke! Yeah!..." Krystal rolled her eyes. "Sure Fox." Fox stood up and grabbed a video game console. He asked Krystal if she wanted to play with him. Krystal nodded and decided to help him set it up. His bedroom had tons of posters of furry bands and artists.

Ranging from men and women. He also had pictures of his family and Wolf. Before Fox turned on the television he stared at the wall, especially at Wolf.  
Fox realize there was no pictures of Krystal.

"K-Krystal, do you have any pictures of yourself...i can see or have?" Fox asked nervously. He wanted to have Krystal on her wall.

"Sure Fox! They're in my bedroom." Krystal headed toward her bedroom and grabbed a family album. She came back and tripped and fell on Fox. Fox had grabbed Krystal before she fell to the ground. Fox was hurt and he felt pain in his back. He shed a tear. Krystal stood up and pulled of Fox and sat him down. She saw his back opened up a bit.

She rapidly headed to the bathroom again and grabbed some paper. She headed back to Fox who was bleeding. He tried to hold his tears.  
Krystal grabbed disinfectant and rubbed it all over her hand. She said "This is gonna hurt." She put some paper on Fox's mouth. She started to put disinfectant all over his back. He yelped in pain. Krystal said "I'm done."

Fox was glad. Krystal began to scratch Fox's ear as a reward. Fox was pleasured wagged his tail and giggled.

"So what about t-the albums Krystal?" Fox asked.

"Oh yeah!" Krystal went to Fox's bed and grabbed her album. She showed him variety of her childhood pics. Fox was interested and looked at them all.

"So which ones do you want to put on?" Krystal asked. Fox had pointed at pictures of her being flirty.

Krystal blushed every time he pointed one. She grabbed some tape on Fox's room and started to place them we're Fox wanted them at. After she was done. She said "Let's play a game Fox." Fox pointed out a game about flight. Krystal put it in his console. They played the game and Fox had so much fun. The door was closed but you could still the muffled sounds. Eventually after they stopped playing they both cuddled with each other. They talked about their childhood. Before Krystal stopped talking Fox had fallen asleep next to his game controller. Krystal saw him and whispered "Good night Fox." Krystal fell asleep next to Fox. Fox probably wanted some cuddle when sleeping. She put her hand next to Fox and fell asleep head towards Fox's.

* * *

 **8 A.M**

Wolf had been awoken because of the neighbors ranting. He saw that he was half-naked again. He didn't care. As long as they both we're comfortable he'd dress like they wanted him to. Wolf saw the bed-sheets on top of him and said "Fox?..." He knew Fox cared about him since Fox made his sleep feel better than ever. He got up and expected Fox to be in Wolf's bedroom. But he wasn't. He looked at Krystal's bedroom and the door was open. She wasn't there. The last place he checked was Fox's bedroom. He opened it and saw Fox sleeping next to Krystal. Wolf whispered "My babies..."

He saw them and thought they were really adorable and blushed. Fox was about to wake up. He opened one eye and saw Wolf standing there looking at him. "Wolf!" Fox got eager quickly and stood up, he ran up to Wolf and jumped on him. Wolf grabbed Fox and pulled him for a hug. "Good morning Fox." Wolf said. They both cuddled each others faces with their nuzzles.  
Fox told Wolf to not make a lot of noise since he saw Krystal was sleeping. Wolf took Fox to the kitchen, he was gonna make Fox some breakfast.

"Wolf, do you mind making some, cereal with bacon for me please?" Fox asked.

"Anything for you my lil'Fox." Wolf teased Fox and clicked his fingers on him.

Wolf prepared Fox his breakfast, Wolf wasn't hungry so he did it all just for Fox. He finished making it and put it on a plate.  
Fox grabbed a spoon and kept shaking. He couldn't grab the spoon for long. Wolf noticed all the clanging from it and offered:

"F-Fox, do you want me to help you eat?"

"Yes, please." Fox replied.

Wolf grabbed the spoon and picked up cereal from the bowl. Fox opened his mouth and wagged his tail for each bite. Wolf smiled at the young Fox. After he was done eating Fox stood up and headed to the bathroom. Wolf decided to clean up the kitchen while he comes back. After they we're done they heard a knock on the door. Fox was trying to walk but most of the times he crawled to eeze off the pain. Wolf opened the door and it was Falco.

"Hey Wolf, is Fox. Home?" Falco scratched his head. He was holding a gift box saying 'Get well soon'.

"Fox is home, come right in." Wolf replied. Falco saw Fox was staring at the wall with a blank expression.

"Fox." Falco called him. Fox turned around and saw Falco. Falco bent over and gave Fox a pat on the head and asked

"How are you feeling buddy?" He rubbed his head. "I'm feeling better Falco." Fox said.

"This is for you." Falco gave Fox a gift. Fox opened it up and saw what was inside of it. It was a plush.  
Wolf wasn't around he was outside checking out the SUV , Fox put the plush back on the gift box. Fox got a little nosebleed. "Is this, really for me Falco?"

"I made it all for you. I knew you always liked Wolf so i made you a gift for him." Falco replied.

"YOU really think i like him? Is it that obvious?!" Fox got into the fetal position and shaked.

"Don't worry. I wont tell." Falco smirked.

Fox was embarrassed. He was glad Falco gave him a Wolf plush. Fox headed towards his bedroom and hid it under his bed.  
Falco was at Fox's home. He was sitting on the couch watching television.

"I'm back Falco." "Where's Wolf?" Fox raised an ear up.

"He's outside Fox, we'll be back." Falco said. Fox sat on the floor watching television with Falco. Suddenly Falco got a phone call. Falco had to leave. Falco hugged Fox and waved goodbye at him. Fox waved back. Wolf saw Falco leaving the building. Wolf headed back to his apartment and closed the door behind him. Wolf saw Fox was sitting down watching TV. Wolf asked Fox if he wanted anything else. Fox nodded left and right implying he was saying "No."

Wolf shrugged he grabbed a pack of cigarettes. He headed to his balcony and closed the transparent door behind him. Fox saw Wolf go outside he balcony. He wanted to accompany him but he didn't like the smell of smoke. Fox decided to resume his television business.

* * *

It was finally nighttime. Wolf and Fox we're at the computer playing flash games. They had a bag of chips next to them.  
They we're enjoying their day. Krystal was in her bedroom. She didn't do much today but talk to her friends on the phone.  
Everyone stayed home for Fox. Fox had his bed sheets around him. He was wearing a white tank-top and his black fox pajama pants. Wolf was wearing his usual clothing. A black tank top and grey jeans. Wolf was sitting next to Fox. Fox was at the seat playing the games. Wolf didn't feel like playing so he let Fox have his fun. After a while, Fox was sleeping droozy Wolf noticed his lack of his sleep so he grabbed Fox and carried him to Wolf's bed. As the usual routine Wolf put the bed sheets around him. Wolf stayed up a bit longer since he wanted to cook some leftovers for tomorrow. Tomorrow was another day of college.  
Wolf changed his clothes, back to being shirtless and wearing grey sweatpants. His underwear strap usually showed on his torso.  
Fox liked the idea and it made him feel really shy and awkward. He found Wolf absolutely cute. Wolf slept next to the Fox.  
Fox was sleeping without cuddling Wolf. There we're few times when he didn't. Wolf was fine with this. Wolf then drifted off to sleep with Fox. He put his arm on his eyes, breathing from his mouth. Fox was sleeping on the foetus position.

 _-Chapter 10 END-_


	12. Chapter 11: Class

**Chapter 11 - Class**

It was early in the morning. Fox was starting to wake up. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. He stretched himself. Fox looked around and didn't see Wolf in bed. Wolf was in the bathroom. Fox stood up and went to the kitchen. He grabbed what Wolf did yesterday to eat.

"Fox, good morning!" Wolf said from the bathroom.

"Morning Wolfie." Fox replied back

Wolf got out of the bathroom, he was wearing a towel around his lower area. Fox saw Wolf and blushed a bit. Wolf was flexing his way out. Fox only stared at him while eating. Wolf closed the door. He went to change his clothes. He was gonna wear a black and purple stripped shirt and some purple jeans. Fox was done eating. It was his turn to go to the bathroom.

He called Wolf so Wolf could help him take a shower. Fox took his clothes off. He got inside the bathtub. Wolf arrived in and closed his eyes.

"Silly, you don't have to close your eyes anymore, I-I trust you Wolfie." Fox said smiling.

Wolf heard those words and he instantly opened his eyes. He saw the cute and handsome Fox in the bathtub sitting down waiting for Wolf's moves. Wolf turned on the nob and waited 'till the bathtub filled. After the tub was filled he grabbed the soap and washed Fox's head and hair. Fox closed his eyes and was red. Wolf gave Fox the soap so he can finish cleaning up his lower area. After Wolf was done washing Fox he unplugged the drain. He waited 'till Fox stopped soaking so he could wash him up. He cleaned Fox up and Fox cleaned himself up. Wolf grabbed Fox's hand and took him to his bedroom, where he picked up his clothing. Fox wanted to wear a red shirt with green jeans. Wolf helped Fox put on his clothing.

After Wolf was done with Fox. He went to the SUV and tried to find the crutches he bought for Fox. Fox needed the crutches to properly walk. He had to go to school and assist but he can't really do any activities. Wolfed knocked on Krystals door. Krystal was sleeping. She woke up and said "Am i late?!" Wolf looked at the time and it was 7:30

"Yes we're late Krystal."

"I'm sorry Wolf!" Krystal replied.

"Don't worry." Wolf replied back.

Krystal rushed in and took a shower as fast as possible. She didn't eat she had to ready up. Wolf and Fox we're sitting on the kitchen waiting for Krystal to be done. After Krystal was done it was 7:45 A.M. Krystal got up and hugged the two pups. They headed outside and saw Falco's apartment was closed implying he was already at school. They decided to follow up. They took the tunnel on the way to college. Fox was in his crutches. He was next to Wolf. He felt a little afraid he would fall.  
Wolf was behind Fox in case he tripped.

They arrived to their first class. Fencing. They saw Falco had arrived but not Slippy.

"Hey Falco!" Exclaimed Fox.

"Hey Fox buddy!" He went up to Fox and patted him on the head. Fox wagged his tail. Wolf smiled at them both. Slippy arrived after Falco and Fox greeted. Slippy was at the bathroom.

"Hello class. I see you're all present huh?" "So what about class huh?" The teacher said.

"Yes teach." The class said.

"Call me Mr. Fitzburg." The bear said.

The class nodded. "Alright class, let's begin lesson #2, The upper-cutter." "Our two lucky contestants are...  
Krystal and Falco!"

"Get ready for a challenge!" Falco clicked his fingers at Krystal. "Oh boys..." Krystal rolled her eyes.

They watched the smart board as how it was demonstrated. The first one to successfully do it wins the credit

"Ready?" "'GO!" Yelled the teacher.

Krystal and Falco we're both fencing. They had to wear the armor. If the armor broke they lose.

Wolf was sitting on the bleachers next to Fox. Fox was scratching his legs. It usually itched him. Wolf asked Fox if he wanted him to scratch it for him. Fox nodded. Wolf scratched Fox's legs and Fox wagged and wagged his tail a lot.  
They we're still watching Krystal and Falco fence until...Both of their armor broke. They both tied. It didn't affect their credit although.

"Hmm. It's a tie." Krystal mumbled.

"Very nice opponent heh." Falco said.

"You two Falco buddy." Said Krystal.

They both shaked their hands. The class was over after an hour and a half. They headed to the next class, Gunsmith.

Fox could actually participate in this class it was his favorite class ever. Fox was on the hallway. He saw the gunsmith classroom from afar, he rushed it in and Wolf told him to slow down. Fox had a huge grin in his face but it suddenly turned into a frown, Fox had tripped and fell. He hurt his arm. Wolf ran up to Fox and stood him up.

"Fox are you okay?!" Wolf asked concerned.

"I'm okay Wolfie, honestly." Fox said scratching his arm. His cut opened a bit but he didn't care. He headed to the gunsmith class.

The group was at the class. The teacher had a cane pointing at the screen. "Alright class, today for our next lesson.  
Speed. We're gonna need to test your speed alright?. Who'd like to volunteer hm?" The dog said.

Fox without thinking raised his hand. It hurt his arm a bit. He whimpered a bit. "Again McCloud? You sure are a daring one!"  
Wolf blushed at the teachers comment. Another kid in the class raised his arm. It was a weird bulldog who had a grin in his face. "I guess i'll try it out."

"Guess we have our victims hehe?" The teacher said rubbing his wise old beard.

The two put on their helmet. Their body went limp and unconcious. They were teleported to the dream world.

The whole class stared at the screen. They saw Fox's health was only at 35%.

"Wait why is Fox's health not full?!" Slippy remarked.

"It's his condition. Has he been resting well these days?" The teacher asked.

"We'll he got hurt maybe...that's why." Slippy commented.

The bulldog was looking at his menu. He grabbed the auto-pistol for fun. Fox was looking at his menu also. He was limping around due to low hp. He picked up a sniper rifle. They saw their tips guide on their scouters. The bulldog ignored it.  
The bulldog had a lot of confidence in himself. Fox saw everything he had to do suddenly he limped his way to the highest platform He was at a mario-esque generated map again. The bulldog saw him trying to climb. He fired his pistol at Fox. Fox took three bullet to the chest taking away 25% of his health. Fox was trying his best to get there as fast as he could.  
Suddenly the bulldog tried to climb the platform in order to get to Fox. Eventually Fox reached the top and didn't know what to do.  
Then he had an idea and he saw a bush right next to the platform. He hid in it. The bulldog had climbed up the whole platform and looking for Fox. He had the whole pistol full blasted. Fox waited a while 'till his pistol looses the overcharge.  
Eventually after a few seconds he lost it. Fox jumped out of the bush and said "Goodnight." He shot his sniper at the bulldogs chest making him take 90% damage, the bulldog was falling down a painful death. He collided on the ground and created and explosion.  
Fox was victorious once again. Fox was warped out of the game.

The bulldog got a headache from the game. He commented and said "Good job Fox."

"Thanks, who are you anyways?" Fox asked. The bulldog replied and said " The name's Bill. Academy winner for two years, i can't believe you actually beat me. I'm proud."

"That's nice man!." Fox said scratching his head. The bulldog said he had to go to class. He waved at Fox goodbye.  
Fox felt a little awkward. He hasn't made a friend in a long time besides Katt. Fox headed over to Wolf who was waiting for him. Wolf patted Fox's head and said he was proud. Krystal came up to Fox and gave him a hug. The trio headed over to their final class. Swimming.

Fox had to sit out for this class. He sat on the bleachers upset he can't swim with Wolf. Wolf felt a little bad and wanted to sit out but he couldn't. Wolf went and took off his clothes, he put on his swimming speedos. Fox saw him and looked away fast embarrassed, blushing. Krystal went to the bathroom and changed into her bikini. Wolf was listening to the teacher giving away instructions on how to swim. Wolf listened and copied the same moves the teacher did. The teacher told him "Good job." Krystal finally arrived. She got on the same pool as Wolf. She blushed a bit when she touched the cold water. Wolf was a bit awkward without having Fox near him. Eventually the hour passed quickly. Class was finally over.  
Fox was about to pass out of boredom on the bleachers.

"Fox, class is done! Come on." Wolf yelled at the Fox.

Fox happily got up and got his crutches on his arms. He skipped his way to Wolf. Wolf was walking talking to Krystal about the class but suddenly, Fox slipped on the water near the pool, he lost his balance and he fell down the pool.  
Nobody was in the class anymore and Fox was drowning again, "W-WOLF!" Fox yelled while gurgling.

Wolf heard Fox's cry instantly and the splashing. Wolf ran and saw Fox in the pool drowning. He quickly got in and grabbed him out of the pool. Fox was crying and shivering again thinking he would die again. Wolf comforted Fox and gave him a little stroke on his head. Wolf decided to head home. He grabbed Fox and asked Krystal to bring his crutches. Krystal didn't know Fox had fallen on the pool again. She went to Fox and gave him a little rub on his chest. Fox giggled and laughed. It tickled him a lot. Wolf smiled at the bond between the three of them. They decided to stay at the school for a few hours and discuss about a few things for the future tests.

* * *

 **7:30 P.M**

Fox was home. They had skipped the cafeteria. Fox only wanted to be with Wolf for the rest of the day. Wolf asked Fox what he wanted to do. Fox said "Can we go to the balcony...and look at the stars?"

"Yes Fox." Wolf replied. Fox was taken outside by Wolf. Wolf grabbed a chair. He put it outside next to the flowers. Their balcony was very we'll made and decorated. They we're at the second floor. The second floor of their house didn't have much except more bedrooms and more bathrooms. Fox sat down on the seat. He grabbed his phone and took a picture of the sky.

Wolf laid down next to Fox and put his hand on his thigh. Fox had his hands on his head. He felt comfortable and happy he was spending the night with Wolf. Krystal decided to go to bed early. Fox was staring off on the sky, doozing off and smiling at each star he saw. He saw a particular star that was blinking a lot. Fox pointed at it and Wolf didn't see any star flashing. Fox felt a little weird. It kept blinking more and more each time until. Fox had closed his eyes, he re opened them after a second and saw James.

'Son, i miss you a lot' He said.

"DAD?! DAD! DAD!" Fox screamed.

Wolf heard Fox talking to himself again. Fox opened his eyes wide and was shocked at his fathers word. James was fading away once again. Fox tried to hug his holographic dad again but he almost fell of the balcony doing it so. Wolf saw Fox was talking to himself again, until he saw Fox got up and before Fox could fall Wolf grabbed his leg. It hurt Fox's leg a little bit but he wanted to be saved by Wolf instead off falling down a painful death.

"Fox, don't do that ever again! You can FOR REAL die from that!" Wolf got a little angry at Fox.

Fox began to cry. Wolf didn't realize he yelled at Fox.

"I-I'm sorry Fox." Wolf opened up his arms and tried to pull Fox for a hug but Fox instantly avoided him.

"It's n-not you Wolf, Dad is gone again!" Fox ran back to his bedroom and shut his door hard. He was crying over his Dad again on the floor. He felt upset he wanted his Dad to come meet Wolf. Eventually James appeared again and intervened Fox's crying.

"Son, there is no need to cry. I will forever be with you and i will never leave your sight."

Fox saw James floating around, Fox stopped crying and trusted his Dad's words again. Fox felt slightly better. James faded away. Fox was feeling sleepy over crying too much over today. He couldn't get up to bed because his legs we're asleep and his arms we're hurting him. He decided to lay down on the floor and ooze off to sleep. Wolf peeked over Fox's door.

He saw Fox stopped crying and felt relaxed. Wolf waited a few minutes until Fox felt into a deep sleep. When he did he opened his door carefully. He grabbed Fox and put him in his own bed. He put the bed sheets over him. He whispered "Good night Fox."  
Wolf couldn't hold it anymore and he gave Fox a kiss on the cheek. Wolf left his room and he headed back to his own bedroom.  
Wolf was also sleepy and couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. He took his clothes off and laid on his bed completely naked.  
He felt hot and red over kissing Fox like that. Krystal was actually awake.

She saw everything Wolf did. She felt so much compassion towards the two of them. Krystal wanted to kiss Fox and Wolf good night too but she didn't bother because she was afraid. She decided to head to bed too. She thought to herself 'Should i ask them out tomorrow?'

 _-Chapter 11 END-_


	13. Chapter 12: It's time

**Chapter 12: It's time.**

After a week...

It was 3 A.M. Wolf was sleeping and felt uncomfortable. He felt a bit lonely without Fox.  
He was moving in bed a lot, he tried to think of Fox all the time he was alone.

'I love Fox way too much...i have to tell him...' Wolf thought to himself

Wolf went back to sleep. He thought he was ready to ask Fox out tomorrow. He wanted to prepare himself romantically and wanted to dress as handsome as possible. He wanted to finally ask Fox out. After years. He felt like his father and son relationship should take it to the next level.

Fox was sleeping, he had his Wolf plush on his hands. He sucked his thumb like a little baby. Krystal was asleep thinking about her choices for tomorrow.

It was morning. Fox had woken up. He drooled all over his Wolf plush. He cleaned it up and gave it a little kiss.  
Fox was feeling all better. He still had scratches and all. But his whole body was feeling better and stronger.  
Fox headed to the bathroom and washed his face. He didn't had breakfast today. Krystal had woken up on the sound of Fox in the bathroom. Krystal got out of her bedroom.

"Good morning Fox." She said.

"Morning Krystal!" Fox replied back.

Krystal realized Fox was the only one awake. "How are you Fox...?" She asked.

"I'm feeling better than ever. What are we gonna do today?" Fox asked.

Krystal didn't know what she was going to do with Fox. She replied with "We should head to LC Restaurant, if you want."

Fox nodded. Krystal took it as a yes. "Is Wolf coming with us?" Krystal said.

"Let's give him a day off! He's been a busy Wolf." Fox exclaimed.

Krystal nodded and decided to go on with Fox's words. Krystal went to her bedroom and got ready so she could head to the restaurant. Fox also got ready for the restaurant. Fox decided to grab his green shirt and black jeans. Krystal grabbed her formal dress. It was white and blue. Fox was done with his "business" and he grabbed his phone.

Fox sent a text message to Wolf saying "I'm going to the restaurant! I'll be with Krystal don't worry about me Wolfie!  
I'm giving you a day off me so you can rest." Luckily his phone wasn't turned on.

Fox got outside his room. He headed towards Krystal's bedroom and said "Hey Krystal, are you done...?"

Krystal said she would be out in a bit. After she was done, she came out of her room. Fox looked at her and said

"Y-you look cute today." He said embarrassed. Krystal blushed and said her thank you.

* * *

 **2:00 P.M**

Krystal and Fox had been on the restaurant for about an hour. They we're eating and giggling telling each other stories.  
They had a table for 3. Fox acted like a gentleman in-front of Krystal. He still felt a little shy over all the crowd.  
They sat next to a window where they could see the town. It was raining.

* * *

Wolf woke up and stretched himself. He forgot that he was completely naked. He looked at the time and saw it was really late. 'Did i really just sleep for this long? What if Fox is worried sick about me?' He said in his mind.

He quickly dashed into Fox's bedroom. Fox wasn't there. He also checked Krystals room and he wasn't there.  
Wolf got worried until he turned on his phone. He was Fox left a message saying where he was at.  
Wolf said "Bingo." Wolf took a shower. He decided to ready up and formal himself a bit more.

Wolf was gonna head to the restaurant and ask Fox out. He checked his closet. He grabbed his black tuxedo with a rose in his pocket. He put it on and looked at himself in the mirror and said, "I'm such a sexy Wolf aren't i?" He gritted his teeth. Wolf decided to go walking to the restaurant. He was going to stop by a near shopping mall to buy some a chocolate heart and some roses.

Wolf had entered a shop. He saw a variety of heart chocolates. He decided to buy the biggest of them all. He headed to the clerk and asked for it. The clerk gladly gave him the box of chocolate. He went to a floral shop too. He saw some beautiful roses over there. The roses had a note on it. He grabbed a pack and wrote a note for Fox.

Wolf then saw the time, he an hour doing his business. He texted Fox saying "Are you still with Krystal?!"  
After a few seconds Fox replied "Yes."

* * *

Fox was eating spaghetti with Krystal. He was enjoying his day although he missed his favorite pup Wolf. He just resumed his own business. Eventually after they we're done eating. Krystal said "Fox can we go outside for a second?"

Fox nodded. They both headed outside. They we're in an alleyway.

"Fox, there's something i need to tell you." Krystal talked to Fox in a very serious tone but passively.

"What is it K-Krystal?" Fox replied. He felt a little afraid Krystal was gonna yell at him or something.

"I'm in love with you..." Krystal said closing her eyes.

Fox blushed extremely hard. He said "Do you really...Krystal?" He felt an extremely chill going down his spine.

"I-Love you Fox...i want to be in a relationship with you but...you love Wolf don't you?" Krystal said getting upset.

Fox got surprised. Fox couldn't deny it anymore. "I-I like Wolf yes. But I like you too." He said.

"Why aren't you in a relationship with Wolf yet? Krystal asked.

"Because i'm scared he'll reject me." Fox closed his eyes trying not to cry.

Krystal walked up to Fox and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sure he loves you silly. And I love you too."

"I-I love you too Krystal!" Fox said wagging his tail.

Suddenly Fox heard a plate clatter outside. He looked around and around and he didn't see anyone, until.  
He saw Wolf on the door standing. His whole mind was at a blank expression. He dropped the chocolate and roses.

"W-Wolf!" Fox exclaimed.

Wolf began to shed tears. Krystal gasped seeing Wolf cry for one of the few times ever. Wolf began to run away. He was screaming and yelping on his way out of the alleyway.

"WOLF PLEASE! COME BACK!" Fox yelled. But before Fox could chase him down, he looked down at the box of chocolate and the bag of roses. He grabbed the roses and saw a note saying:

"I love you my little Fox, will you...be more than a dad and son...relationship with me?"

Fox saw this and began to tear up. Krystal ran up to Fox. Krystal told Fox "Go get him babe."

Fox began to run at Wolf's direction. Wolf misunderstood Fox and Krystals conversation. 'Maybe that's why he had that mental breakdown ' Fox thought. Fox was scared. Wolf was running headed towards the forest area of Corneria. Fox was afraid Wolf might do something bad to himself. And there was it.

Fox saw Wolf with a gun to his head. "WOLF WOLF WOLF NO NO NO!" Fox screamed as he saw the gun pointed to his head.  
Wolf was near a clift. "S-stay back Fox..." Wolf threatened Fox on killing himself. Wolf felt no emotions anymore. He realized Krystal had already asked his Fox out. He felt lonely, denied, rejected.

"Wolf, please you misunderstood our conversation. L-Listen to me" Fox said while crying.

"Fox go back, you don't need me anymore." Wolf cried out.

"Wolf I love you! I wanna be with you for the rest of my life. I NEED YOU WITH ME!" Fox yelled.

"No you don't Fox. Face it already." Wolf was about to pull the trigger. He cried more and more each time.

Wolf was ready to pull the trigger. Fox saw his finger was about to release. Before he could do that Fox tackled Wolf to the ground. A gunshot was heard.

Krystal heard the gunshot from extremely far away. She decided to look for Fox.

"WOLF!" Fox cried out. He was holding his arm on the lower side of the clift.

Wolf stood up. He saw Fox was about to fall off the clift. Under the clift was a huge river and a bunch of rocks and trees.

"W-Wolf...?" Fox kept calling Wolf.

"Fox. I-I love you too." Wolf said.

Wolf saw Fox was hanging from the ledge. Wolf rapidly grabbed a stick and told Fox to hold himself on it.

"W-Wolf i can't hold this any longer..." Fox shaked and shaked Wolf didn't want to let Fox fall to his death.

"I...i just. It's raining so much and this is so slippery! Please hold on Fox!."

Fox let go of one hand. He couldn't hold much on his other hand.

Wolf saw Fox was ready to fall off. Wolf had no other choice. "I'm sorry Fox." He whispered to Fox.

"Sorry for Wh-" Wolf grabbed Fox. Wolf hold on to Fox and buried his whole face on his chest. Fox saw he was no longer on the ground.  
They we're both gently falling down to their death. "I-I'm sorry i failed to protect us Fox." He whispered again.  
Wolf hit and crashed on a ton of rocks. Wolf was howling in pain. Wolf let go on Fox. He was ready to die. He fell down several tree branches and twigs.

Until suddenly before reaching the ground. Fox on the other hand was as hurt as Wolf. But eventually before reaching the last branch. Fox's pants got hooked in it. Fox stopped falling and hanged on the branch. Wolf fell down and landed on the river.  
A huge water explosion could be seen. The two pups we're currently unconscious.

* * *

After a few hours. Fox finally awoke. He saw he was floating mid air. He could see his feet dangle from the ground. He questioned himself. 'Where am...i?' He saw behind his back. His pants we're hooked on the tree branch.

He was looking at his surroundings. Fox was very weakened and couldn't do much. He then saw Wolf on the ground laying on a rock.

"WOLF!" Fox screamed. Wolf didn't respond. Fox couldn't do anything. He grabbed his shoes and kicked them at Wolf.  
Wolf still didn't respond.

"Wolf...please wake up..." Fox yelled. Fox got upset and gave up. He decided to accept his fate. He was gonna die of dehydration and starvation in the most humiliating way possible. Suddenly,

Wolf woke up. "Where am i?" Wolf asked himself. He then saw his whole shirt and pants we're shredded as hell. He was bleeding a lot and felt slightly weaker than before. Wolf looked up from where he fell. It was a high drop. He quickly noticed Fox.

"Fox!" Wolf yelled.

"Wolf!" Fox yelled.

Wolf got a flashback from 2 years ago. When he used to grab and destroy Fox's underwear for humiliation.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

"No i will not." Wolf smirked, he was a typical bully alright. After a few seconds, he saw Fox's shirt was a little bit up. He could see his underwear they we're tighty withies . After Fox being distracted Wolf went in and grabbed his underwear pulling him up really high.

"GAH, WOLF! STOP! YOU'RE SO ANNOYING" Fox said while dangling.

"What did you say to me under your breath huh?" Wolf kept pulling him higher and higher. His underwear stretched a lot.

Fox couldn't feel his legs anymore he started to cry, nobody in the classroom would help him, everyone was scared of Wolf.

 **-FLASHBACK END-**

Wolf snapped back to reality.

"W-Wolf my bottom hurts...please get me down..." Fox said weakly

Wolf blushed at Fox. He saw his cute little butt being exposed. Wolf climbed the wall. He tried his best not to feel weak.  
His whole body was scratched. He was bleeding to death. Wolf finally reached Fox and cut off his pants with his teeth.

Wolf grabbed Fox by his undies before he could fall. "Owwwwww...!" Fox exclaimed.

"Sorry Fox, but i'd rather grab your underwear than let you fall to your death" Wolf smirked.

Fox covered his face in extremely embarrassment. Fox didn't move at all, he let Wolf do his business with him.  
After Wolf finally reached the ground and put Fox down. Wolf rapidly pulled Fox for a hug.

"Are you okay Fox...?" Wolf asked upset. "Yes. Atleast that wasn't as bad as the noogies, swirlies and wet willies you used to give me, Haha. Wolfie. Now can we please talk?" Fox said awkwardly.

"Wolf, I love you. And i want to be in a r-relationship with you. I love you more than anyone in this world you are my #1 Puppy to me. I love you WOLF I LOVE YOU!" Fox started to cry as soon as he said these word.

Wolf blushed and replied "I love you more Fox. I LOVE YOU THE MOST! You're my baby! MY BABY!" Wolf pulled Fox in for a hug.  
"Why did you ask K-Krystal out?" Wolf asked.

"I-I didn't. Kryst-a-al asked me out. And s-she wanted to ask you out. S-he knew we we're gonna be in a r-relationship.  
I loved you ever since i met you Wolf. I was scared to ask you out. I'm s-sorry." Fox cried and cried.

Wolf tried to comfort the little Fox. "You don't have to be sorry my little Fox. You're all mine. You're with me forever." Wolf exclaimed.

"But what about K-Krystal?" Fox asked. "Did s-she really want to ask me out?" Wolf asked back.

"Yes W-Wolfie, Krystal loves us and we both love her don't we?!" Wolf blushed. Fox knew Wolf had a crush on her too.

"Will this 3-way relationship w-work?" Wolf said. "Krystal said she didn't want to take a big part in our relationship. I don't know why"  
Fox said snuggling his nuzzle on Wolf's chest. Fox noticed Wolf was bleeding extremely hard from his chest. It was open and it could get infected.

"W-Wolf. You're bleeding a lot." Fox said. "As long as i am with you, it doesn't hurt me babe." Wolf replied back.

"No Wolf, i won't let you bleed to death!" Fox took his shirt off. Put your hands up Wolfie. Wolf put up his hands.

Fox wrapped his shirt around Wolf's chest to prevent the bleeding. Wolf felt better. Fox was shaking. He was cold and freezing. He had no shirt or pants on. Wolf pulled Fox again and holded him like a baby.

"Let's get out of here.." Wolf said. Wolf grabbed Fox and put him on his back. "Fox hold on to me." He said.  
Fox holded onto Wolf's back. Wolf started to regain his agility and climbed up the wall.

Halfway getting there Wolf was getting weaker and weaker. "W-Wolfie are you okay?" Fox asked him.

"I'm fine...wait. Fox look up.!"

Wolf saw up on top of the clift. It was a rope. "Grab it NOW Fox."

 _-Chapter 12 END-_

* * *

 **Authors note:**

 **Hey there, just a quick update here. The day finally came! Wolf, Fox and Krystal are finally together! I'm really happy how it turned out. The story will mainly revolve over Wolf x Fox a lot, but sometimes it'll have Krystal x Fox and Wolf x Krystal, Don't worry!**

 **Now if you're asking: "3-Way relationships don't work"**

 **I barely see 3-way relationships fan-fictions out there, and i want to try this out for a change. I love Fox x Wolf a lot but i also love Fox x Krystal and Krystal x Wolf, so i guess heck, why not make a 3-way couple?**

 **I hope you understand. Thank you for reading and I really hope you enjoyed it.**


	14. Chapter 13: Love

***Authors Note***

 **Sorry i uploaded the wrong chapter a few minutes ago, HERE'S The actual chapter! Sorry for the inconvenience. Enjoy reading :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Love**

"Grab the rope and leave Fox." Wolf exclaimed.

"I'm NOT LEAVING YOU ALONE WOLFIE." Fox screamed.

"I'm gonna die..." Wolf said getting weaker.

"NO YOU'RE NOT." Fox said grabbing the rope. "GET A LITTLE BIT HIGHER!" Fox exclaimed.

Wolf tried to go as high as he could. "This is as high as i can...go Fox..." Wolf said.

"Good enough for me." Fox said. Fox pulled the rope as much as he could, he tied it around Wolf and made a knot in it.

"Ah?! What is this for! I'm too heavy Fox!" Wolf said. "I don't care, you're c-coming with me even if you like it or not!" Fox yelled while crying.

Fox pulled the rope more as a sign that we're ready. The rope pulled up pretty fast. Fox hold himself as much as he could to Wolf but suddenly, he lost his grip. "WOLF!" Fox screamed as he let go of Wolf, without thinking Fox grabbed the first thing he could see. Wolf's pants.

"AHH FOX..." Wolf felt Fox's hand in his butt. "W-Wolfie...I'm sorry I-I'll let go..." Fox said. Wolf's pants we're slipping down and Wolf's underwear was exposed. It was some purple briefs. "No Fox! I don't care about my pants, grab my hand!"

Wolf pulled down his hand and tried to grab Fox as much as he could. Suddenly he got a hold of Fox and his pants fell down to the void. Fox was on Wolf's back again. Wolf saw sunlight.

"Fox we're almost there!" Wolf said and noticed Fox wasn't talking or moving. He had either fallen unconsciously or fallen asleep on Wolf's back.

"My little Fox..." He rubbed his head and waited 'till the exit, but before that. Wolf had fainted.

* * *

After a few minutes.

Wolf was starting to wake up. His whole vision was blurred out. He couldn't feel his chest or arms. He could barely hear what anyone was speaking. All his eyes could see a blue blur. He then quickly reacted and said.

"KRYSTAL?!" Wolf yelped. Wolf's vision got clearer.

"Wolf you're awake!" Krystal pulled Wolf for a hug and a kiss on the cheeks. Wolf's shirt as completely torn. He scratches all over his body. His pants are gone. Wolf stood up and saw Fox on the ground next to him.

"FOX! Is he okay?! Did he wake up?!" Wolf ran to Fox asking Krystal.

"He hasn't awoken ever since i rescued you guys..."

"You rescued us?!"

"Yes..."

Wolf ran up to Krystal and said. "I love you Krystal. I'm so happy you care about us. Would you...like to go out with us both...?"

Krystal nodded and smiled. She was happy she could be with Wolf and Fox. Wolf was happy he had his two most prized possessions with him. Krystal saw behind Wolf and saw Fox was waking up. Krystal whispered.

"So Wolf..you gonna get your first kiss? Look behind you!" Krystal pointed out and blushed.

Wolf heard Krystal's words. Wolf looked behind him and saw the Fox. Wolf ran up to him and said,

"Fox you alright?" Wolf asked him.

"I'm o-okay Wolfie. My tummy and my arm hurts." Fox said forming tears on his eyes.

"Shhhhhh Fox...there's nothing to worry about..." Wolf said pulling Fox in...After Wolf had Fox in his eyes. He did it.

He gave Fox a kiss on the mouth. Fox didn't even react. He suddenly opened his eyes extremely wide and let Wolf do his job.  
Fox started to nosebleed and didn't care anymore. He grabbed Wolf's head and stroked it romantically, not letting go of the kiss. Fox and Wolf kissed for almost a minute. They both stroked each others hair and kept kissing the whole time.  
Krystal just stared at them and cried saying "My little boys!" But suddenly again. After Fox and Wolf we're kissing.  
Wolf started to close his eyes slowly and started falling on Fox. "Uhh Wolf, you're kind-a squishing me!" Fox said.  
But Wolf didn't respond. He had already fainted. "W-Wolf?!" Fox said trying to move Wolf from him. Fox got extremely red when Wolf fell down on Fox's chest first.

"Krystal?! Wolf wont respond!" Fox cried out.

"Not again!, He's been loosing too much blood, let's take him to the hospital." Krystal cried out. Fox ran up to Krystal and started crying. "My Wolfie!" He cried.

"He's gonna be okay Fox, he's gonna be okay! Just wait! I'll call an ambulance!." Krystal said.

* * *

A FEW FEW hours later.

Wolf began to wake up again. This time he could feel his arms but not his chest. He heard a beeping.

"Am i dead?" He asked himself. He then looked out the window on the right. It was night time. He looked on his arms. He had stitches all over it. His whole chest was covered in bandages. He wasn't wearing any clothes except his briefs and some socks apparently. He looked down his sheets and saw his legs had bandages too. Wolf then looked to his left and saw Fox!

Fox was in the medical bed sleeping like a little baby. Wolf wanted to stand up and see his little Fox closer but he couldn't even. His whole body was hurting him and all he could do is yelp.

Fox woke up, he heard Wolf's yelp. Wolf was crying in his bed. Fox without a flash grabbed his iv drip and took him with him.  
He then sat on Wolf's bed. Wolf suddenly felt someone next to him. He saw it was Fox. Wolf had stopped crying and started smiling when he saw Fox. Fox then started to slowly get closer to Wolf, and said.

"Wolfie, I-I love y-you so much." Fox then put his hands on Wolf's chest. Wolf put his hands on Fox's hands.

"Fox i love you more than anyone in this world. Ever since the day i started to take care of you. I've loved you." Wolf replied.

Fox buried himself on Wolf's neck. Wolf started to stroke Fox's hair. Fox put one of his hands on Wolf's chest and the other one on the bed, which Wolf, happily put his hand on Fox's hand. Fox then drifted off to sleep next to his favorite big puppy. Wolf put his head on Fox's head and decided to close his eyes.

* * *

It was finally daytime. Another day has passed. Fox began to wake up. He was drooling on Wolf's chest. He sat down on the bed and began to stretch. Fox realized he was wearing a medical gown. He wasn't shirtless or anything. Wolf in the other hand was shirtless. Fox blushed a lot every time he thought about Wolf being naked. Fox rubbed himself on Wolf a lot. He tried waking him up. Wolf started to laugh. He felt Fox's cute fur all over his upper area. Wolf opened his eyes and he saw Fox. He pulled him for a good morning kiss. Fox blushed.

"Morning my little Fox." He said.

"Morning Wolfie! A-are you feeling better?" Fox asked.

Wolf tried to sit up. He successfully did. "Yes, Fox." He replied.

When Wolf sat up Fox got closer to Wolf. Fox got under Wolf's neck and sat in-front of him pulling his arms and putting it on his torso. Wolf did the same thing. They both whispered to each other and talked romantically teasing each other.

Eventually after a few hours the doctor arrived and said.

"O'Donnell, you're good to head home now. We've heard you're a college student. You need to study." The doctor said.

"D-Don't worry Doc. I'll be heading soon now." Wolf said.

Wolf tried to stand up. He surely was feeling better. Fox stood up behind Wolf. He wanted to help Wolf feel better.

"I'm okay Fox, don't worry..." Wolf told the Fox, reassuring his health.

The doctor gave O'Donnell his black muscle shirt and his grey jeans.

"Wait how do you have my clothes?! I thought they all ripped off and got lost..." Wolf was shocked.

"A girl came by and left you these clothes. Don't know her name." He said.

Wolf gasped. 'Krystal...' He thought. Wolf was putting his shirt on, he didn't mind the bandages wrapped over him.  
Fox stared at how Wolf put on his clothes on. Fox blushed a bit. Wolf finally had his clothes on. Fox took his gown off.  
He had no clothes on except his undies either.

"W-Wolf do i have to go outside naked?" Fox asked in an afraid tone.

"Don't worry Fox, just ignore what anyone has to say. You look good the way you are my little Fox." Wolf teased Fox rubbing his neck. Fox smiled and blushed extremely hard when Wolf teased him. Wolf grabbed Fox's hand and he headed outside.

He saw his SUV parked on the parking lot. He quickly got in it and put Fox on the back, where he'd wanted him to lay down and rest.

The two of them finally arrived home. They both entered their apartment and saw it was tidy clean and organized. Wolf noticed there was a letter on the kitchen counter.

"Get well soon Wolf & Fox! Just remember we're always here for you. You're our buddies and we're your buddies.  
Sorry we couldn't visit you to the hospital, we're at a trip to Katina. We'll be back soon!" -Falco, Slippy and Katt.

Wolf blushed and smiled, he had forgotten he had friends who actually cared about him and Fox. Wolf handed the note to Fox.  
Fox blushed also. Fox didn't know how to react, he headed and pulled out his hands and Wolf headed to the Fox. Fox put his hands on Wolf's torso and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Fox didn't want to stop hugging Wolf. Wolf headed to Krystal's room with Fox, but when they saw the door was open and nobody was in, they we're worried. Wolf grabbed his phone and texted Krystal.

"Where are you baby?" Wolf texted her.

Wolf headed to his bedroom and put down the phone on the drawer. He grabbed the TV controller and turned on the television.  
Fox headed over to Wolf's bedroom and looked at Wolf with puppy eyes. Wolf asked "What's wrong Fox?."

"My...tummy hurts..." Fox yelped. Fox still didn't put his clothes on. Wolf headed to the Fox and picked him up. He headed to his bed and placed the young Fox in it. Wolf took off his pants to not make Fox feel uncomfortable. He was in his tank top and undies. Fox laid down and placed his head on the pillow looking at the television. Wolf laid down and sat on the bed.

He placed himself near the Fox. He knew that Fox would fall asleep soon. He decided to make the most of it until he fell asleep.  
He heard his phone ring. He grabbed the phone and saw "1 New Message" It was from Krystal.

"I'm currently shopping. Don't worry Wolf." Krystal said in her text.

Wolf assured and trusted Krystal. He put the phone back on the drawer. He looked to his side. Fox was asleep like a baby.  
He had his hands on his chest. Wolf smiled and blushed. Wolf turned off the television and put the controller next to his head.  
He headed to the Fox and gave him a kiss on the head. "I love you." he whispered to him. Fox wagged his tail and smiled.  
Wolf then drifted off to sleep next to the Fox.

 _-Chapter 13 END-_


	15. Chapter 14: Warp

**Chapter 14: Warp**

It was an ugly morning, it was raining and thundering outside a lot. Fox kept moving in bed. He seemed to be having a dream.  
He wasn't yelping or anything. Wolf was sleeping with his leg up and the other one lowered. He seemed to be breathing and drooling from his mouth. Suddenly a scream was heard, it came from Krystal's room.. Wolf woke up and heard the scream. Fox didn't hear it. Wolf got up and put on some pants. He then placed Fox in the middle of the bed, where he could be more comfortable.

Wolf headed towards Krystal's room and he saw Krystal was on her bed on her tippy toes.

"WOLF HELP, IT'S IT'S..." Krystal pointed at the floor. Wolf looked at the floor and saw a lizard.

"Krystal calm down, he's harmless!" Wolf said picking up the lizard.

"Get it away!" She yelled.

"Keep it down, Little Fox is sleeping babe." Wolf said in a calm tone.

"Sorry Wolf..." She said.

"Don't worry Krystal." Krystal got off the bed and headed towards Wolf. Wolf grabbed Krystal and gave her a little morning kiss. Krystal gave it back and touched the tip of his nose. "Sorry for waking you up sleepy head." She said.

"It's fine baby." Wolf said. Krystal then headed towards the kitchen. She was gonna prepare food for the boys. Wolf then headed back to his bedroom and he saw Fox was about to fall of the bed. Wolf ran up and grabbed the Fox before he could fall.  
Fox woke up and felt a weird feel in his spine. "Fox! You we're about to fall off the bed." Wolf said adjusting the Fox back to the bed.

"I-I'm sorry." Fox said getting a little upset making Wolf worried. "Oh shush it you little Fox, there's no need to be sorry."  
Wolf spread his nuzzle all over Fox's face and Fox giggled and blushed. Fox gave Wolf a kiss on his nose and Wolf blushed.  
Wolf began tickling the Fox on his bed and Fox giggled and squealed even more. Fox tackled Wolf on the bed and Wolf laughed.

"Oooh you looking for some playtime?" Wolf teased Fox. "I love you Wolfie!" Fox replied back nudging himself on Wolf's arm. "Alright, let's head to the kitchen. Krystal is waiting for you." Wolf said. Wolf headed towards the kitchen and Fox followed up behind him. They arrived to the kitchen to see Krystal setting up the food. It was bacon with pancakes. Fox ran up to Krystal and gave her a hug and kiss on her cheek. Krystal did the same.

"Good morning Fox." She said. "Morning Krystal." Fox said in cheerful tone.

The trio ate their breakfast. After they we're done Krystal headed to her bedroom. She began to prepare her clothes.  
Wolf grabbed his phone. It was up-to-date with stuff he had to do. Wolf had the day off.  
Krystal was considering going shopping. Wolf was making his bed. Fox was watching his favorite tv show. After Krystal was done she called out Wolf and said

"I'm going shopping for a bit. Take care alright?" She said.

"But didn't you go shopping yesterday?" Wolf replied back.

"I never finished, heh." Krystal said in a soft tone. "But i'll see you later guys. Bye."

"Cya Krystal." Wolf gave Krystal a kiss on the cheek as she left. Fox saw Krystal leave and got a little upset.

Wolf realized he had the day to hang out with Fox. But he felt a little bit inside he was spending too much time with Fox. He thought

"Hey Fox, why haven't you been hanging with your friends lately?" Wolf asked patting the Fox's head.

"I wanna spend my whole life with you only Wolfie!" Fox exclaimed in a happy tone.

"Your friends probably miss you and love you a lot. Why don't we hang out with them for a day huh Fox?" Wolf asked.

"But Wolfie, I want you and only you!" Fox screamed back.

"Fox, what if i'm dead. What if I'm not here. Your friends will be your only choice. You shouldn't ruin your friendship with them just for me." Wolf replied in a soft tone.

"W-Wolf..." Fox was lost in words. He didn't want to fight back. Wolf was right.

"Alright Wolf...i'll do what you say."

"Fox, don't feel sad. They're your friends. Please." Wolf said.

Fox ran up to Wolf's torso and gave him a hug, squeezing him. Fox then headed to his bedroom and grabbed his phone.  
Fox called Falco on the phone, but suddenly. The voicemail came through.

"Hey, if you're listening to this voicemail. I am currently not available due to being to Katina for a while. Don't sweat.  
I will call back. Falco out!"

Fox ended the call. He didn't leave a voice message. He headed to Wolf and told him about the situation. Wolf understood it.

Wolf then popped up with an idea. "Hey Fox, why don't you call your classmate Bill and get to know him more?" Wolf said.

"But i barely know him?" "That's the point.!" They both said.

"But i don't even know where he lives...or his number..." Fox said.

Wolf suddenly popped out an idea.

"Fox! I remember at school the teachers put up some cards with everyone's personal information about it."

"Are you saying we should invade school and steal their information?!" Fox was shocked.

"No Silly, we're just gonna look for his number." Wolf patted his head. Fox nodded and decided to follow Wolf's steps.

Wolf headed down the bridge with Fox on the way to school. They found themselves on the hallway where their home class was located.

"His number is probably here..." Fox said looking around the pictures hanging on the walls.  
Wolf looked around and saw the desk. He headed over there looking for Bill's number to hit him up.  
Wolf looked everywhere, he couldn't find the cards. Fox was next to Wolf at the desk. Eventually Fox saw at the door someone coming to the classroom.

"Wolf i think someone is coming!." Fox said in a scared tone.

Wolf tried to look for a last few seconds but. They got caught. The person who entered the classroom was...Bill?!

"Hey guys...what are you doing...here?" Bill asked extremely confused.

"Uhhhh..." Wolf said trying to look non-suspicious taking his hand away from the desk.

"We we're just...looking for something we lost Bill. It's been a while since we last saw each other!" Fox lied nervously.

"Oh i see. So where do you live Fox? Bill asked.

"A few blocks away actually!" Fox replied back. Wolf noticed Fox was starting to bond with Bill and he let them be alone. Wolf headed to their gunsmith class and spend some time alone. Wolf started looking and questioning admiring the ambient he was surrounded in. He keep looking at the machinery and thought. 'Technology sure is advanced.'

Soon, Bill and Fox we're walking down the hallway talking to each other and Bill quickly saw Wolf touching a machine that he wasn't supposed to. Bill stopped-mid conversation with Fox and yelled. "WOLF NO!"

Wolf dropped the machine and looked at Bill with fear. ZAP! Wolf was teleported away. A portal was formed on the ground instantly.

"WOLF WOLF WOLF!" Fox yelled running towards Bill. Fox without thinking was gonna jump on the portal but Bill stopped him.

"It's too dangerous!" Bill exclaimed. But Fox didn't listen. He kept struggling out of Bill's arms and Bill couldn't hold him anymore. Fox broke free and jumped onto the portal, teleporting away.

"Fuck. You guys! You didn't even give me time to explain." Bill said and prepared himself to jump on the portal.

* * *

~~~Corneria Kingdom~~~~ ***FOX'S POV***

AHHH! Fox was screaming falling down from the sky, he could see a whole new world. Everything was deserted.  
Fox was falling down at a rapid speed, he looked down and saw a puddle. He was aiming for it.

 **SPLASH!**

Fox fell down and landed on the shallow water. Fox was unconscious for a few seconds. He then asked himself.

"Owww, I'm not dead from that?" He then looked next to his side. It was a life-bar. He had 10HP left from the fall.

"Where am i...?" Fox looked around and all he saw was trees. He landed in a forest. No civilization or anything. Eventually Bill fell from the sky but landed safely on his feet.

"Ack!" Bill said landing on the shallow water. "Bill!" Fox yelped.

"Fox, you're okay! Where's Wolf?!" Bill asked Fox.

"W-Wolf? I, don't know." Fox said in a defeated tone.

"Fuck...You know Fox...this world we're in? It's not an actual world." Bill said.

"Where are we then?!" Fox replied back.

"In graduation." Bill said.

Fox was shocked. He didn't believe Bill. "If this is the graduation. Where's everyone?!" Fox said.

"This was finished but never tested. This game. It is a test. To see who can truly graduate. There's like what 15? People in our classroom? More? I don't know. But it was designed for the graduation. But one huge warning I'm giving. If you die in this game. You die in real life.

"WHAT?! CAN WE FIND WOLF AND TELL HIM THIS!" Fox yelled.

"Don't yell! We'll find him. We just. Have to find a village first please." Bill asked.

"How do you know about this?" Fox asked back.

"Teacher's Pet." Bill replied.

"Hm...got it." Fox said.

* * *

Camera switch. ***WOLF'S POV***

Wolf was starting to wake up. He was dangling from his tank-top on a tree branch. Wolf finally came to his senses and looked around.  
He was in a forest lost and confused.

"Where am i?!" He asked himself in a low-key tone. He was trying to get off the tree but his shirt really seemed to be stuck.

"Fuck...it." Wolf took his tank-top off and landed on the ground. He was shirtless and looked around hoping nobody was near.

"Fox!" Wolf yelled. "Fox?!" Wolf kept yelling. Suddenly a message popped up next to Wolf's life-bar.

"Eh?!" He raised his finger and clicked the message icon.

 **"Graduation is coming! Students. Head over to the academy. But first. Did i mention. You have three tasks to do.**  
 **You see this world? It was generated randomly. It's not infinite. But it has its end. This is a world where you have to PROVE you can graduate. Got it? See you guys here. -P"**

"Hm...so i accidentally touched a machine and now i'm here. But first of all i need my Fox with me. I'm extremely worried..." Wolf whispered to himself.

Wolf then saw a sign. He began to read "Kochi Village is this way." The arrow pointed up to a hill.

"Really? I don't see anythi-" The village started to generate. "So the message was correct. Huh."

Wolf clicked a button on his sidebar. It had a bicycle symbol in it. It was a bike. He quickly pressed it and a bike spawned in.

"Sweet!" Wolf exclaimed. Wolf got on the bike and headed towards the village.

* * *

Camera switch. ***Fox's POV***

"What does the map say...?" Fox looked at Bill with a concerned face.

"We'll, currently we're headed East. To Pochi Village. On the west top left. That's Kochi village. and at the very bottom middle,  
that's Noche Village. The last one. We have to defeat some weird-like monster in order to active the altar. But this is the easiest out of the two. Let's try our best to defeat it and find Wolf. Alright Fox?"

Fox nodded. Bill knew what we had to do. Fox was anxious to see his Daddy Pup back. He was feeling a little empty without him. Bill clicked his sidebar. He saw a certain button that said "Add party member." He clicked it and sent one to Fox.

Fox heard the message beep on his side. "Open it Fox and accept it." Bill said. Fox accepted it and Bill's name with his health appeared on his left side of his screen. His status was healthy. Bill noticed Fox's and saw his status as critical.

"Crap Fox, we gotta get you to the village and buy you some potions! You don't seem good." Bill said.

"Sorry..." Fox said.

"It's alright Fox. It's not your fault." Bill gave him a thumbs up. Fox smiled.

They headed down the pathway. On the way there they noticed someone. "Hey!" Fox tried to call them out.

"Fox, they aren't real people. You gotta go onto them and click their body. They'll give us tips and/or will helps us."

Fox ran up to the NPC. He was currently harvesting some crops. Fox clicked his body and the NPC reacted.

"Hey there lad! What brings you here?"

Fox had the options to say:  
I'm lost.  
Just wondering.

Fox clicked the "Just wondering choice and the NPC reacted to it."

"If you're lost and wondering where you are. You're currently on Windfall AVE. There's a river near here and a bunch of wind.  
That's why we call it Windfall! Haha! But anyways. If you need anymore help, head over to Pochi Village. And good luck traveler!.

Fox nodded and the NPC resumed his animation.

"See? There's nothing to be afraid of. Let's hurry up." Bill said.

 _-Chapter 14 END-_


	16. Chapter 15: Warp II

***Authors note***

 **Hey there, I come here to bring you part 2/3 of my 3-chapter special called Warp! It's my first longest chapter I've written in a while. You probably understand the plot from the previous chapter, but If** **you don't, Fox, Wolf and Bill we're both warped into another dimension by accident and got separated, and the only way to escape is by graduation.**

 **School starts for me on August 10th so chapters maybe come just a little bit slower than before, but don't worry! The story will always keep on going. I hope everyone is enjoying it and having fun, because I am. Catch you next time! I appreciate all criticism, favorites and follows. Thank you for reading.**

 **-Imboo**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Warp II**

 ***Fox's POV***

Bill and Fox had arrived to the village. They we're greeted by an NPC.

"Hey, Welcome! I hope you enjoy your stay here at Pochi's"

Fox pulled out his hand and greeted him. He looked around and there was several NPCs walking around living a normal life.  
The village had a 1900's look to it. Fox walked around with Bill. They saw children playing around and smiling.

"This is oddly weird for a computer game..." Fox whispered.

"We'll i guess..." Bill replied.

Fox then saw a sign saying "Sword-smith Shop". "Hey Bill, is this the place?!" Fox asked.

"Indeed it is." Bill then proceeded to go inside. Fox was behind him following him up.

They saw the store clerk cleaning up a shield and a sword all alone. The whole store was deserted and empty. The cabinets and shelves had nothing.

"Hey, there. You okay?" Bill asked the clerk.

"You're finally here." The clerk said.

"Eh?" Fox was confused.

"You guys. You guys are the heroes. Right?" The clerk asked.

"Yeah!" Fox said.

"It's time." The clerk grabbed the sword and the shield.

"Hero. Before you can continue. Duel with me once. Then you'll be proven hero or just a faker. Got it? Who's the hero here..."

"Go on Fox." Bill said patting Fox's back. "But Bill, you need to be the hero!" Fox said.

"No Fox. You're the hero." Bill replied smiling. Fox was flattered, he got a little nervous and shocked hearing those words coming from Bill.

"I accept your duel." Fox said in a challenging tone.

Fox and the NPC headed to the back of their store. There was a short arena for their customers to practice. But this time Fox was practicing with the Store owner.

"Alright ready?" "GO!" The clerk chanted.

Fox grabbed his sword with his right hand and his shield with his left hand. Fox didn't know what to do. Suddenly the store clerk came running to Fox and swung his sword up front to Fox's head. But quickly Fox reacted and put his shield on his head. The clerk backed off and panted. Fox had an idea. He was going to get the clerk to get tired.

"You ain't gonna do anything to me!? Hmmp." The clerk huffed.

Fox got angry at that comment and Fox then left his plan all to the end. Fox then ran up and got closer to the clerk. The clerk swung his sword at Fox's chest but he blocked it. Fox then after blocking it, slided behind the clerk and sliced him a bit. The clerk remained with 75% HP left. The clerk fell back and so did Fox.

"Not too bad..." He said.

* * *

Camera switch. ***Wolf's POV***

Wolf was in the village looking around. It was deserted and had nobody in it. It seems that he stumbled upon the deserted part of the world.

Wolf kept kicking a can on the floor with his arms on his pockets. He doesn't know where to go and what to do. But suddenly he heard crying. He looked behind a store a shadow and he ran up to it. It was a lady crying.

"Please don't hurt me!" She said.

"Miss, Miss, Don't worry, what's wrong? I'm here to help." Wolf tried to comfort her.

"Everyone's gone! Everyone's dead! There's nothing we can do anymore." The lady said panicking.

"What do you mean?" Wolf asked in an extremely confused tone.

"You're probably new aren't you? This used to be Kochi. Does this look Kochi to you? I mean hello! Sorry...sorry i'm just...  
panicking." The lady tried calming herself.

"Miss, i can help you." Wolf said.

"You can't. It's impossible. The fucking monster is right over the hill over to that castle! You'll die just by stepping in it."  
She yelled.

"You mean across that river over there?" Wolf asked.

"Can you even swim?!" The lady asked.

"Yeah i can! Miss, i'll help you and your village but. I need to ask you a question." Wolf sounded extremely serious and the lady was concerned.

"What is it?" She said.

"Have you seen a Fox or a Dog pass by?" Wolf asked stuttering.

"No.. Why?" She said.

"Nothing...but i'll be back soon. Please stay safe." Wolf said comforting the lady.

"I-I will." She said.

Wolf waved goodbye to her but then suddenly, she ran up to him and poked his back before he could leave.

"I need you to take this with you." She said breathing in and out, extremely exhausted.

Wolf received a bandage.

"Thank you. Miss." Wolf said.

Wolf was heading down the pathway on the way to the bridge. He could see the castle where the switch was laying in.  
The castle was deserted. He had nothing to worry about but the river was his main problem. Wolf remembered he took swimming class seriously. He tried to remember everything he was taught about the last few weeks.

Wolf had arrived to the end of the path. He looked at the bottom of the river. It seemed extremely deep and deadly. Wolf was scared. He had to do this as soon as possible. In order to escape this game. He quickly remembered he had to take his pants off. He took them off and laid them on the short grass. He was completely topless and bottomless except he had his grey briefs on him. He jumped off the path and cannon-balled himself onto the stream was flowing extremely fast. Wolf was confident in himself. He put all his mighty strenght and power onto him. The flow was almost getting to him.

But he didn't give up. He kept going and going. Eventually he pulled it off. He reached the castle.

* * *

 ***Fox's POV***

Fox was near death. He had 5% HP on him left. The clerk had a mere 2% on him. They we're both dying and almost to sudden death.  
The clerk charged at Fox from his behind. Fox quickly dodged it. The clerk fell back, but . After falling back he had tripped on a rock. He fell down and dropped his sword and shield. This was Fox's time to shine. Fox quickly got a huge drain of adrenaline and ran up to the clerk before he got up. But... The ground started shacking. Before Fox could end the clerk he had stopped himself and asked:

"What's happening?!" Fox was confused and scared he ran up to Bill and hid behind him.

"Hero. It's time. You need to activate the switch fast. Noche Village ain't gonna look as pretty as you think it will."  
The clerk struggled to stand up.

"Why did we have to hurt each other man?! Was this part of the test?!" Fox was angry.

"Hero. Inside. Cabinet. Grab some potions. Take them all and leave." The clerk was coughing up blood.

"No! You also need them." Fox was shocked.

"Hero. Go. NOW. Take the mighty sword and shield." The ground shacked even more. The mountains we're falling and crushing the village.

"NOW." The clerk yelled.

Bill grabbed Fox by his arm. Fox was paralyzed and didn't know what to say. Bill ran with Fox with their sword and shield.  
Eventually Fox and Bill left the village and reached the castle. Fox was looking behind and saw the village completely crushed.

* * *

 ***INSERT DUO SPLIT SCREEN HERE***

[1]Fox was entering the castle with Bill.

[2]Wolf was entering the caslte alone.

[1]Fox saw stairs. It lead to a second floor. Fox knew he had to go there.

[2]Wolf saw stairs going inside a basement. Wolf knew he had to go there.

[1]Fox ran as fast as he could. He quickly saw a giant switch placed on the ground.

[1]"Where's the key?!" Fox asked.

[2]Wolf arrived to the basement he quickly saw a giant lever on top of the ceiling.

[2]"Does it gotta be that high?!" Wolf started climbing the walls with his sharp claws. They we're made out of wood so it didn't hurt him.

[1]Fox looked around the room. He didn't see any keys anywhere. Fox was utterly confused. Bill started looking downstairs for any clues.

 ***Ground shakes***

[2]"AAH!" Wolf said almost falling down the ground. "I just, gotta.! AHA!"  
Wolf reached the switch. He quickly grabbed it with his both hands and waited for it to go down. It didn't Wolf put his feet on the roof and focused all his strength on it. And...He did it. The switch went down! One altar down. Wolf jumped and landed on the ground. There was a random portal forming on the ground. Before he entered the portal he saw a blaster lying down on the ground. He quickly grabbed it and put it in his pocket and headed to the portal.

* * *

 ***Duo split screen end***

The second altar started screaming. It was a loud Wolf howl coming from it.

"Wolf?!" Fox heard the howl.

"Wolf..." Bill said.

"Quickly Fox, insert the sword inside the key-lock and twist it!" Bill said.

"But, that's not right?!" Fox found Bill crazy.

"Hurry Fox!" Bill yelled.

Fox rapidly listened to Bill's orders and did it. He stuck the sword inside the key-lock. He twisted it and Altar #1 was down.  
Fox landed on the ground safely. He quickly saw a random portal forming on the ground.

"Bill...do we go here?" Fox said pointing to the portal.

"If Wolf howled...that means. He also took the portal on Altar #2, let's risk it!" Bill had a challenging face on him.

Fox and Bill stepped on the portal. Their whole bodies we're being broken apart and their souls we're being taken away from it.  
Eventually... A loud Fox howl was heard on Altar #1.

* * *

Fox and Bill we're warped to the middle of the map. They we're both knocked unconscious. The middle of the map consisted full of grass.  
And it was near the last village. Noche. Fox was starting to open his eyes up and saw Wolf lying on the grass.

"WOLF WOLF WOLF!" Fox started rubbing his back trying to wake him up. Wolf was waking up as soon as he felt Fox's rubbing.

"F-Fox?" Wolf asked rubbing his eyes.

"Wolf!" Fox sat down and gave Wolf a kiss on the mouth. Wolf gave it back and blushed. Fox and Wolf started to make-out.  
They missed each other after being separated. Wolf then started tickling Fox and Fox fell down on the ground dying of laughter.

Fox then stood on top of Wolf and started to stroke his hair.

"W-Wolfie, where are your clothes?" Fox asked licking Wolf on the cheeks. He noticed Wolf was almost naked.

"A long story my boy..." Wolf smiled giving Fox tickles and hugs.

Bill was sitting next to a tree far away from there. Staring at them. He was really convinced they both we're meant for each other. He smiled and kept staring at them.

Wolf and Fox finally greeted themselves after reuniting. Fox called Bill to get here. Bill arrived.

"So where are we supposed to be headed now? Two altars down." Fox said. Fox was holding hands with Wolf. Bill had the map,  
the sword and the shield on him.

"Noche Village. Our last altar." Bill said pointing to the top middle.

"Alright, let's head there before it's too late." Wolf said smirking.

Wolf then grabbed Fox and put him on his back, giving him a piggy back ride. Wolf and Bill started running to their next location through the tall grass.

Before they could arrive, they saw the entrance was being guarded by two knights.

"Shhhh hide in the bush" Wolf pointed to the two of them.

"What are we gonna do Wolfie?!"

"This." Wolf handed Fox a blaster to his hands.

"Where did you find this?!" Fox asked getting extremely exited.

"The altar. I almost left without it. But i noticed it quickly. I got it just for you babe.." Wolf said patting his head.

Fox then gave Wolf a kiss on the cheeks causing him to blush.

"Wolf, what about your own weapon?" Bill asked.

"I got my fists." Wolf was confident on himself.

"Alright, just. Be safe okay? On the count of 3 we go inside alright?" Bill said.

"Let me just..." Fox was aiming towards the left knight. He seemed to be walking around looking if there was anyone near.

The blaster beeped and it shot the knight on the head. Fatally killing him the other knight noticed his death and looked at the bush at Fox ducking down.

The knight ran up to the bush but Bill quickly jumped out and swung his sword at the knights head. The knight was defeated and the door was opened.

"Good work team!" Bill said.

The trio headed down the dungeon. The door closed behind them and Fox looked behind.

"It's closed!" Fox yelped. He was scared and shivering. Wolf noticed Fox and ran up to him and tried to comfort him, giving him little kisses and rubs. Fox was feeling a bit better. He regained his senses back. Suddenly, Bill noticed spiders on the ceiling and he pointed them out and said "Look out!"

Four giant spiders fell from the ceiling. They all dodged it except Wolf. Wolf was taking slight a beating from him but not much.  
Fox shot his blaster at him and it killed the spider. Bill was busy taking care of the other two spiders. Dodging their spits and goos. Fox ran up to Wolf and tried to get him up but was too heavy.

"Fox, it's okay i'm fine!" Wolf said feeling good. His HP only decreased to 90%

"Wait...Wolf..." Fox realized he had a party with Bill. Fox clicked his sidebar and looked for party. He sent an invite to Wolf and he gladly accepted it. Apparently Bill made Fox the leader of the party without realizing it. Now he had an icon of Wolf's HP on his side merely making him blush. Bill defeated the spiders. But one spider was missing.  
Suddenly the other spider tried to jump at the crouched Fox and Wolf said, "Look out!"

Wolf pushed Fox away. Fox got a little hurt but Wolf killed the spider.

"I'm sorry babe..." Wolf ran up to Fox and picked him up.

"You saved me. There's no need for sorry's." Fox gave Wolf a rub on his nuzzle and Wolf laughed.

They both stopped their romance and saw a chest being descended from the ground. Bill ran up to it and opened it.  
It was the dungeon key. The dungeon door opened and Bill stored the key on his pocket.

They headed through the other door. They we're walking around until "BAM!" A trapdoor opened on Fox's feet and Fox fell down a hole.

"AHHHHHHH!" Fox yelled falling down. Bill tried to catch Fox but ultimately failed.

"FOX!" Wolf yelled. Wolf was about to jump down the trapdoor until him and Bill fell on another trap door.

Fox landed on a metal cell. He looked through his side and it was another pathway. Wolf and Bill landed on the other side of the pathway and yelled "Fox, you're okay!"

"Wolf! I don't want to be here, i wan't to be with you!" Fox was scared he didn't know what to do. Bill noticed the two pathways was some sort of puzzle. He then remembered this is the part where they needed to have full teamwork.

"Guys, quickly we have to get out of here fast! This place is gonna collapse soon! This is all part of the final dungeon.  
Sure it looks short but. There's an elevator right at the end here. We need to get there and place down the final altar."

"Alright Bill. We got this." Wolf was exited to finally escape this horror and go back to his normal life. He realized Krystal was probably sick and worried about our absence.

Fox quickly ran up to the door and saw fire coming from the ground. If anyone ever trips of fall, the whole place is just a black bottomless abyss. It was hot as hell but on the other pathway was a leaf blower. It had the gust of 5000 winds at once. Bill quickly grabbed it and put out the fire in Fox's path. Fox quickly ran to his left and pushed a button, opening and turning on a platform on front of Bill. Bill and Wolf jumped on it before it could fall and landed on the other side. Fox then found some bombs and lighter. He quickly lighted up a bomb and tossed it to Bill. Bill placed it on the crack next to the wall. Bill and Wolf fell back as they watched it blow up.

Bill told Wolf to head down inside the wall. Fox proceeded to wait and got a little afraid. Wolf finally came out of the wall and brought a lever. He threw it to Fox and Fox catched it. He placed it on the wall. It lowered down their gate but Fox's wasn't lowered.

"Uh..." Fox was getting more afraid each time.

"Fox don't worry, we'll get you out of he-" The ground started shaking as soon as Wolf said that.

Fox then sat down and began to cry. Wolf noticed Fox and he was too anxious to wait just to comfort him. He didn't like seeing Fox upset, ever. He had a sensitive mind.

Bill headed towards the last puzzle. It required Wolf's assistance. Bill quickly put his hands down and told Wolf to jump over the wall. Wolf did it so and landed on the other side. There was a knight waiting for him.

"Shit." Wolf said. Bill told Wolf to be careful. Wolf quickly took his advice and ran up to the knight punching him in the chest.  
It pierced his armor open but the knight was more agile now. He swung his sword at him. Wolf fell back and it almost got him.  
Wolf then slided behind him and kicked him on the back. He fell down and dropped his sword. He almost fell down at the abyss but.  
Wolf got shot in the arm by an arrow. It was from an archer. Wolf lost 15% Of his HP and Fox noticed it.

"WOLF! WOLF!" Fox stopped crying and wanted to help Wolf.

"I'm okay FOX! Just stay safe!" Wolf was being extremely protective of Fox.

Wolf ducked down behind a pot. He was waiting for his moment to take down the archer. After the archer shot his 3 arrows.  
He was about to begin reloading. Wolf quickly grabbed the knights sword and threw it at the archer. The archer got hit and dropped his bow, he lost his balanced and got thrown into the deep bottomless abyss. Wolf quickly saw a level fall down and the right door opening. Wolf pulled down the lever and the brick wall blocking Bill was gone, and Fox's gate was opened.  
Fox ran as much as possible and got to Wolf. They we're reunited again.

The ground started shacking more and more each time, rocks falling from the cavern. The elevator was right there. They quickly ran up to it and tried to find the floor the altar was in but, it was only a floor lower than the button available. They clicked it and proceeded on their adventure.

They arrived at the door. They quickly opened it and found some stairs.

"We're here!" Fox said. He quickly ran to the stairs, Bill quickly got reminded to this part of the dungeon.  
It was gonna be the biggest pain of them all.

"FOX, WAIT DON'T!" Bill yelled.

"Huh?!" Fox said extremely confused looking behind to Bill. Then Fox turned around and saw knights, goblins and archers in front of him. It was a giant horde that came down from downstairs. They noticed their presence on the elevator so they headed to their targets.

Fox then ran behind and hid behind Wolf.

"It's time..." Bill said.

"Time for what?" Wolf asked.

"I'm sorry guys. Go. To the altar now." Bill was clenching his fists

"Aren't you coming with us?" Wolf said.

"I'm gonna take them down. You two head down to the graduation." Bill sounded too serious and knew why he had to do this.

"Bill, we can just take them on one by-" Fox said.

"NO! It'll be impossible. There's gonna be a giant boss coming this way. GO GO GO! I'm being serious! Leave me behind!"  
Bill was asking them the favor.

"Bill- NO!" Fox ran up to Bill and gave him a hug.

"This is no time for sad goodbyes. I'm gonna save you both, and you both better live a happy life you hear me? We've only known each other for like what a day or two? But i don't give a FUCK. You guys we're cool. You guys are good. Don't let anyone pull you down." Bill said forming tears on his eyes.

"And take this..." Bill finally said giving Wolf his sword and shield.

"But..." Wolf didn't want to argue back.

Green force field started glowing around Bill. Bill was finally unlocking his true form. But doing that would result him. Death.

Fox and Wolf waved goodbye to Bill, they avoided the horde as much as they could. They headed upstairs and shut the door.

And in the background, you could see Bill fighting them one by one...Until the boss came towards him.

Fox and Wolf could hear Bill's pain and howls. They we're looking at his health bar decrease rapidly.  
Fox got extremely upset and so did Wolf. Fox was upset his new friend would die already. Bill told him whoever dies in this game dies in real life.

 _-Chapter 15 END-_


	17. Chapter 16: Warp III

***Authors note***

 **Here you have the 3/3 part of the Warp chapter! I had so much fun writing these chapters. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! More chapters will come to your way on the future! I love Wolf x Fox so much.**

 **If you ever need help understanding a plot or a chapter please message me or review it and I'll explain it to you. Sorry I'm not that good at writing chapters but I love my fanfiction a lot.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Warp III**

 **-Previously on Chapter 15...-**

"This is no time for sad goodbyes. I'm gonna save you both, and you both better live a happy life you hear me? We've only known each other for like what a day or two? But i don't give a FUCK. You guys we're cool. You guys are good. Don't let anyone pull you down." Bill said forming tears on his eyes.

"And take this..." Bill finally said giving Wolf his sword and shield.

"But..." Wolf didn't want to argue back.

Green force field started glowing around Bill. Bill was finally unlocking his true form. But doing that would result him. Death.

Fox and Wolf waved goodbye to Bill, they avoided the horde as much as they could. They headed upstairs and shut the door.

And in the background, you could see Bill fighting them one by one...Until the boss came towards him.

Fox and Wolf could hear Bill's pain and howls. They we're looking at his health bar decrease rapidly.  
Fox got extremely upset and so did Wolf. Fox was upset his new friend would die already. Bill told him whoever dies in this game dies in real life.

* * *

 **-Present-**

Fox and Wolf we're panting their way up to the stairs. They shut the door as soon as they arrived. They saw the final altar right in their eyes.

"W-Wolf..." Fox said forming tears in his eyes.

"I know Fox...I know. He did it for us. So we should be glad... I'll be here to protect you at anytime Fox.  
No matter what." Wolf said patting his head and giving him a kiss. Fox buried his face on Wolf's chest. Wolf still wasn't wearing any clothes except his undies. Wolf then grabbed Fox and put him on his back. Wolf pulled down the altar.

The three altars we're finally down. A portal was formed in front of their eyes. Wolf grabbed his sword and shield while Fox prepared his blaster. Wolf jumped into the portal and teleported safely away.

* * *

Wolf arrived to another dimension. It was on the same game, but it was different. Everything was white and empty.  
Wolf and Fox we're confused. They thought the game had glitched but, Fox quickly glanced his eyes at the next location.

Graduation class. It was a graduation ceremony. Fox pointed at it and told Wolf to head over there. The two of them ran quickly over there to grab their graduation paper and leave the game.

They both arrived. Wolf was in front of Fox and told him to fall back just in-case. It was the professor.

"Congratulations my students. You pass." A robotic voice was heard. Wolf headed to the professor and quickly looked at him.

"Wolf my son, congratulations." Wolf was handed with the graduation paper, he knew he finished the whole game. Wolf looked back at the scared Fox and told him to come here but-

"WOLF LOOK OUT!" Fox was scared and pointed the thing right next to Wolf. IT WAS A DOG THE PROFESSOR HIMSELF.

He was 6'7 feet tall and had an intimidating face on him, he looked extremely strong. It had an evil grin on his face. It was a sadist... He grabbed Wolf before he could react. He...He twisted Wolf, almost breaking in half. He threw him on the ground landing next to Fox.

His HP quickly landed to **5%**...

"WOLF WOLF!" Fox ran up to Wolf. Fox was about to shoot the dog, but he got scared he would shoot Wolf instead.

"I-I'm okay Fox...Just grab...grab the bandages and put them on me...i'll heal..." Wolf pointed to the ground almost passing out, he was extremely hurt and near death. Fox ran as quick as he could to get the bandages, he got em before the dog could shoot a laser at him. Fox dodged it and dropped his blaster. He gave Wolf the bandages and wanted to comfort him but he couldn't...

"Fox, it's the final stage before graduation. Do it. And we'll both we out." Wolf said patting his head and giving him a little lick on his nose. Fox rubbed his nuzzle on his face and said.

"Anything for you, Wolfie."

It was time. Fox knew he had to stop being scared and afraid. Fox grabbed his blaster and pointed it to the Elder Robotic Dog. It was time alright.

* * *

 **-FINAL BOSS, COMMENCE-**

Wolf was healing on the background. Fox was getting on his battle stance. So was his opponent. The whole surrounding turned into a video game. The sky turned gray. The whole ground was completely rock solid and made out of dirt. Fox had his hp on his left corner. Wolf's HP on his party. And Bill's with a deceased status. Fear and Anger we're flowing through Fox's Veins. He knew it was time. And finally. The Boss' HP appeared on the right. A green bar with 3 balls on the bottom implying he has 300% health.

Fox had his blaster, he shot at the professor. It hit him straight in the head. He dropped to 295% health. The professor fell back and teleported behind Fox. He kicked him in the back and tried to kick him again, but Fox dodged it. Fox had 98% health.

Fox then fell back a bit more and shot at him a bit more, making him fall to 80%. The Professor quickly ran at Fox and tried to punch him but he blocked it again. Fox tried to shoot him but he was too close.

"Fox, take this for when he gets close." Wolf said throwing him his sword and shield.

"Got it Wolfie!" Fox said trying to shoot at the Professor but he teleported away from his bullets. He teleported behind Fox and kicked him and landed on the ground. Fox was at 80% HP. He wasn't gonna let his guard down. The Professor teleported in front of Fox and he tried to punch his face but Fox dodged it with his shield. He quickly swung his sword at him and the professor took damage, he fell down on the floor trying to regain his consciousness. Fox fell a little bit back and shot his gun at him but the Professor dodged it. He was down to 260% HP.

The professor ran up to Fox but Fox fell back while the professor swung at him. Fox was starting to charge his blaster. He kept dodging the professors moves until. The professor teleported behind him and grabbed him on the neck, he dropped his sword and shield. He could feel air slowly fading away from his system he coudn't breath until, the professor did not realize by doing this.  
It gave Fox and advantage.

Fox's blaster was at the floor and ready. It shot the professor and he fell back to the ground and so did Fox. Fox was at 75% HP left. The professor had 230% HP left.  
The professors icon and hp kept glowing and glowing. Fox fell back.

* * *

 **-Cut scene commence-**

The professor charged up. He summoned 3 minions looking a lot like him. Fox didn't know what to do. A minion tried to attack Fox but Fox blocked it. The other one tried to punch Fox in the leg but Fox reacted to it and jumped. The third minion tried to jump at Fox, but he fell down on the floor. Fox slided his way out of them and grabbed his sword and shield. He quickly jumped and killed them all. One of them dropped a smokescreen. Fox was confused. The professor came out of the smokescreen with a knife on his hand. Fox saw it and he put his shield on top of his head. The Professor fell back from the smoke screen.  
and he couldn't see anything. He thought his mission was done and he killed Fox but...Fox had his blaster ready again.

He shot at the professor causing him to loose his first bar of HP. It was already at 180%. The Professor got extremely pissed.  
He started to emit a red light on his hands. He summoned one more minion. And he commanded it to kill Fox.

The minion ran up to Fox and starting swinging his fists. Fox kept blocking and dodging his moves. It was Fox's move.  
Fox then swung his sword at the minion but he dodged it. Fox was confused, then the minion pulled out a web and he trapped Fox in it, making Fox collapse to the ground. Without realizing it, the minion despawned. Fox was confused and trying to get out of the web.

But little did he know, the professor was all charged up. He had a giant lazer ball on his hand.

"It's your turn. Fox!" He threw the lazer at Fox. Fox knew he was gonna die. He was sorry he failed everyone.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!" Wolf quickly got up and limped as much as he could, he stood in the middle of Fox's way.

"WOLF NO!"

The ball had hit Wolf so hard it knocked him to the wall, From 50% HP to 0, Wolf had 0% HP left.

"Fox...your-re safe...i can...die hap-pily..." Wolf said fading away.

"No Wolf, NO NO NO. PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME, NO NO!" Fox started to panic, he tried to heal Wolf but it wasn't working.

"Fox...i-i'm a goner. I save-d your life...you need to defea-t-t the master, and get out of here..." Wolf was almost faded

"WOLF WOLF!" Fox was screaming. "I love you." Wolf faded away.

Fox didn't know how to react anymore. He didn't feel like crying. He. Had rage all over his blood now. Anger. Frustration.  
Fox was gonna kill the master. The master was laughing like a maniac. He knew what he did was gonna piss the Fox off.

Fox looked down and got extremely pissed, he started to emit a yellow force-field around him. Fox didn't know how to feel.  
He was empty. He ran up to the professor and punching him as hard as he could. He kept swinging his fists. He teleported his sword with him and he swung his sword at the Professor.

The professor was shocked but still laughing. And finally, Fox grabbed his blaster. He didn't have to wait anymore. He had his blaster at full charge. He quickly grabbed it and aimed it at him. and it failed. The professor absorbed it. The Professor only had 80% HP left. Fox gave up.

He fell down to the floor. He just wanted the professor to kill him. The Professor looked at the Fox and said,

"Aw sad your BOYFRIEND IS GONE? Pathetic fool." He was laughing.

Fox didn't care he let those words fade through his mind. The Professor grabbed Fox's sword and he walked his way to the defeated Fox.

"Say goodbye to your life." The Professor said. The Professor stabbed his sword at Fox's chest. Fox didn't feel any pain.  
It quickly dropped his HP to 20%. The Professor kept moving it around trying to open his body but,

"FOX!" Was heard. It was Krystal, Falco and Slippy. They arrived at the game.

Fox didn't say anything, his whole expression was blank.

"Fox oh my god baby, please! Stay with me." Krystal grabbed Fox and took him behind a rock. She was gonna heal him up.

"Guess it's showtime!" Falco and Slippy began fighting the professor on the background.

Fox was done with his life, he knew if he died in the video game you would die in real life.

"Krystal, i-i ki-illed Wolf and Bill..." Fox said in a defeated tone.

"Fox you didn't kill them. They sacrificed their life for you, because they care about you and love you,  
and i would do the same for you. I was sick and worried to we're you we're at. I care so much about you,  
please don't leave me too."

Fox felt bad, he didn't want to leave just yet. He forgot he had Krystal with him all along.

"A-alright..." Fox said. Fox got slightly happier his friends rescued him before he could of committed suicide.

The professor had 20% HP LEFT. Falco and Slippy we're exhausted from fighting him. Krystal ran up to the two of them with the most angered face ever. The professor knew what was coming from him. He was bleeding and almost near death.  
He started laughing.

"Do it babe, end me here. You can do it." The professor pulled out Fox's sword and put it on the ground. Krystal picked it up and without thinking she stabbed it on the professor fatally leaving his HP at 0%. The professor was defeated.

The whole group was teleported back to the real graduation.

Krystal picked up the Fox and grabbed him like a baby. She quickly ran to the graduation building with Slippy and Falco.  
They saw an "END" written on a sign. It was the teleport for home.

"I'll...test it out to see if it's the real one." Slippy said jumping into the teleporter.

"Me next!" Falco jumped right behind Slippy into the teleporter.

"Guess it's our turn, huh Fox?" Krystal jumped into the teleporter with Fox.

* * *

 **-CORNERIA- THE REAL WORLD.**

Krystal and the group we're teleported back to the real world. They landed safely. Everyone was unharmed except. Fox was with a blank expression on his face, with cuts and bruises on him, he didn't know what to do,  
his father, his husband, his friend was dead. He felt like it was all his fault until...

"Hey, Fox." A deep voice was heard. Fox quickly raised his head up and saw it was Wolf on the door.

"W-Wolf..." Fox whispered. Fox limped his way to Wolf but halfway there, Fox had closed his eyes and fallen unconscious.

"FOX!" Everyone yelled. Wolf quickly ran to Fox. Wolf had bandages all over his body. Wolf picked up Fox and asked

"We need to take him to the hospit-" Wolf stuttered and felt a weird tingling in his senses. Wolf started to close his eyes and he slowly fell down to the ground but, Falco quickly picked him before he could fall. Krystal grabbed Fox before Wolf had let go of him. Krystal had Fox safe in her arms. Falco grabbed Wolf and placed him on his back. The trio then headed off to the hospital.

 _-Chapter 16 END-_


	18. Chapter 17: Back to Life

***Authors Note***

 **Warning: This Chapter is rated M. (Contains Sexual content.)**

 **Just to let you know, some chapters will be rated M, that means there will be either extreme violence, sexual content, or etc anything that isn't suitable for teens. But If you still want to read go ahead, I don't mind. Most of my chapters are rated T but I want to try out something different for a while eh? Some future chapters will be rated M for a while, I'll tell which chapters are when the time comes! But for now, i hope you understand. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Back to Life**

 **Location: Corneria Hospital.** **Time: 3:00 P.M**

Krystal was siting on a chair. Staring at both Fox and Wolf. Falco was busy with Katt and he couldn't come visit Fox and Wolf.  
But he would call them as soon as they got out. Fox was starting to move on his bed. He tried to open his eyes but it hurt him. He tried to sit up. He was slowly opening his eyes and rubbing them. Krystal ran up to Fox.

Krystal gave Fox a kiss on the cheek. Fox quickly opened his eyes as wide as possible and smiled. He blushed and saw Krystal right next to him. He quickly pulled her for a hug. Krystal was sick and worried about Fox. Fox's hearing was getting a bit better.  
He heard beeps right next to him. He looked to his side and saw Wolf knocked unconscious. Fox couldn't believe it. Wolf was alive.

Fox tried to get out of his bed, but he had stitches and needles on him, he fell down on his head and hurt it a little bit.  
Krystal tried to catch him but he fell too fast. Fox began to cry and felt pain all over his body.

Wolf heard the crying and yelled "FOX!" Wolf got scared. He panicked. He was dreaming about being with Fox but didn't know he was with actually Fox. He looked around and saw Fox on the ground crying. Wolf tried to help Krystal with Fox but he couldn't. The stitches hurt him a lot. Wolf yelped in pain. Krystal got the stitches and needless off Fox and picked him up.

"I -want wolfie!" Fox told Krystal. Krystal headed over to Wolf and placed Fox on his bed. Wolf quickly grabbed Fox and pulled him for a long kiss on the mouth. Fox received the kiss.

"Wolf, i-i thought you died...I...thought you d-d-ied" Fox began to cry. Wolf hugged Fox as hard as he could.

"I won't ever leave you Fox, you're my baby. My baby, mines. I love you so much. You mean a lot to me." Wolf stroked Fox's hair. Wolf still had not clothes on him. His whole body was scratched and stitched up. Fox noticed that and he began giving Wolf licks on his chest, making Wolf giggle.

Krystal saw the two of them finally be happy. She was sitting on her chair alone, staring at them both until Wolf noticed she looked a little lonely.

"Babe, come join us, if you want." Wolf told Krystal. Krystal told them she was fine.

Wolf felt a little bad he gave most of the attention to Fox and not Krystal. Wolf then yelped.

"Wolfie!" Fox was scared something bad happened to him. Wolf started coughing up blood.

"I-I'm fine...It's normal Fox. Don't wo-orry." Wolf said shivering. Wolf felt a little bit cold. Fox decided to get closer to Wolf and lay on top of him. Fox then closed his eyes and started to fall asleep on Wolf.

Wolf decided to do the same, they needed to recover.

*Bill was staring at the three of them the whole time. He smiled and laughed. He finally left the building.*

* * *

 **Time: 7:00 P.M**

Wolf was starting to wake up. Krystal wasn't in the hospital. Wolf saw Fox sleeping on top of him like a little baby, he was snoring and drooling on Wolf's chest.  
Wolf didn't want to wake up Fox but his back was feeling sore. He grabbed Fox as much care as he had and he placed him right next to him. Fox was still snoring, but Wolf closed his mouth and gave him a lick on the cheek. Wolf cared way too much about Fox.

Wolf thought about the video game he was stuck on, he realized Fox has gotten way stronger and gathered a lot of courage within his heart. But, Fox was still gonna remain with his timid personality and he could never change that away from him.

Wolf took his needless off, he felt like he had enough antibiotics from it. Without realizing it, Wolf took off his sheets and he saw he had no clothes off, not even underwear. He was completely naked and wasn't aware of it. He quickly got back to bed.  
He was lucky nobody was there to see his parts.

Wolf decided to turn on the television and see what was going on. He put on Fox's favorite show. He remembers the good times he spends with Fox. Fox heard Wolf clicking on the controller. Fox yawned and started to open his eyes. Wolf looked to his side to see a stretching cute Fox yawning.

"Good morning my little Fox." Wolf said patting his head.

"M-Morning Wolfie" Fox said getting up and sitting up. "It's really cold in here." Fox shivered.  
Wolf quickly sat up and pulled him in for a hug. "I'll keep you warm baby..." Wolf said. Wolf put both of his hands on his crotch.

"Grab the sheets and put it over yourself Fox." Wolf said feeling a little awkward and afraid.

"But Wolfie, you'll get cold too!" Fox said. "It won't fit for the two of us, i'd rather let you have it." Wolf said smiling.

"Wolfie...Why are you putting your hands on your...?" Fox was curious to know what Wolf was hiding.

"It's nothing Fox. Just put yourself Warm." Wolf sounded more scared and started to blush.

"Wolfie! Is it about your... Y-You can show me remember...I-I won't laugh." Fox realized what Wolf was hiding and he gave Wolf his word of trust.

"A-Alright. If you're not uncomfortable with it..." Wolf said taking his hands out of his crotch.

"You don't ever make me uncomfortable!" Fox stick his tongue out and smiled at Wolf. Wolf patted his head. Wolf took off his sheets and wrapped it on him and Fox. Wolf was now exposed, luckily the room door was closed at all times.

"Wolfie, why are you ashamed of it...it's so big..." Fox said looking at it with a big smile.

"Is-is it really Fox?" Wolf blushed and covered his face. His own boyfriend was seeing him naked and it made him a little afraid.

"W-Wolfie if it's making you uncomfortable, i'll-i'll take my clothes off for you." Fox said beginning to take his shirt and pants off. Wolf blushed and patted his head. Wolf always enjoyed seeing Fox without clothes. It brought him happiness.

Fox was completely naked and so was Wolf. They both had their feet crossed with each other.

"Fox...yours is big too..." Wolf started to look at Fox's crotch too. They we're both so hypnotized by it.  
Wolf had a 6 inch and Fox had a 5.5 inch dong. They we're both so shocked. Fox didn't know anything about "sex" but Wolf did, but they we're both not as sexual as you thought. But Wolf was never gonna have the intercourse with Fox until Fox wanted to be ready.

They both stopped looking at each others stuff. Wolf started to tickle Fox. Fox laughed and tackled Wolf.  
Fox kissed Wolf on the mouth and Wolf gave one back to him. They made out for quite a while until, the doctor entered their dorm and saw Fox on top of Wolf, both naked.

"Uhh..." The doctor was embarrassed closing their eyes.

"AH!" Fox got scared when he heard the door open and he fell down to the floor.

"Fox!" Wolf said getting up. He picked up the hurt Fox and placed him on the bed.

"Sorry Doc. If we creeped you out. You can look now" Wolf said scratching his head wrapping the sheets over his hip.

"It's fine O'Donnell, It's my fault to for entering without knocking. But anyways you guys can head home now. And O'Donnell We have some clothes for you now." The doctor headed to O'Donnell and gave him a fresh pair of clothes. A white shirt, some brown jeans and some white undies. Wolf put the clothes on the bed and saw Fox crying.

"Thank you Doc, for the help. I'll see you soon!" Wolf said waving goodbye to the doctor.

"No problem O'Donnell, and McCloud!" The doctor said waving goodbye.

Wolf stroked Fox's head. "There's nothing to cry about baby, the pain will go away. I'm here, I'm here." Wolf kept stroking his head. Fox eventually calmed down.

"My back...hurts..." Fox yelped.

"It'll recover Fox...Here let's head home now. Let me put on my clothes." Wolf said grabbing the fresh pile of clothes the doc gave him. He put them on.

"Wolf...can you put on my clothes...I...don't feel like doing anything." Fox felt hurt. He had hurt himself a lot. He couldn't help but cry, but he didn't want to worry Wolf no more.

"I will Fox. Don't worry baby." Wolf grabbed Fox's clothes and grabbed Fox himself. He put on Fox's clothes right where they we're supposed to. Wolf then proceeded to put Fox on his back giving him a piggyback ride. They both headed out the door.

* * *

 **Time: 12:00 P.M**

Fox and Wolf arrived home. Wolf got out of their SUV and Fox did too. Fox grabbed Wolf's hand and they both walked together.  
Wolf checked his pockets and grabbed his house keys. He grabbed it and tried to open the door but it was already open.

Wolf screamed when he saw Krystal on the ground passed out. Fox hid behind Wolf since he got scared. Wolf ran up to Krystal and tried to wake her up.

"Babe! Wake up!" Wolf tried to wake up Krystal. She wouldn't wake up. Fox then ran to the kitchen and grabbed a cup of water.  
He headed back to Wolf and gave him the cup.

"Here Wolfie, this'll work" Fox said. Wolf threw water at Krystal's face and she woke up.

"Huh?!" Krystal woke up in less than a sec. She looked over and saw Fox and Wolf worried at her. She began to cry and grabbed Wolf for a kiss. Wolf decided to give her the kiss back. Fox got a little upset and jealous. Krystal ran up to Fox and gave him a kiss and a hug.

"My two lovebirds, i missed you both so much." Krystal was relieved and extremely happy.

"What happened? Why we're you on the ground?" Wolf was still worried.

"Sorry Wolf, i was cleaning up the house all day, and doing the dishes, cooking food for you guys...Sorry i just haven't had sleep. I was so sick and worried to we're you guys we're at...But then i heard about the news of you guys accidentally jumping into the game, i wanted to go in and help you guys out." Krystal explained to them.

"Who told you about us?!" Wolf was shocked.

"A dog. A friend of yours."

Fox blinked a lot when he heard Krystal say a dog. Bill was alive Fox thought. Fox was happy. Fox then thought he should give him a call tomorrow.

"I'm gonna head to bed now...i'm glad you guys are okay...i'm so glad." Krystal headed to her bedroom to sleep.

"Goodnight Krystal!" They both said.

Wolf decided to go to sleep too, Fox followed up Wolf. They both had slept a lot today but they thought they needed it.  
Which they do. Wolf prepared himself and took his shirt off and his shoes.. He placed it on the counter. He laid down on the bed and waited for Fox to sleep with him. Fox stretched and laid down next to Wolf, taking his shoes off.. He decided to give Wolf a little bit of space.  
They both happily gave each other a goodnight kiss and drifted off to sleep.

 _-Chapter 17 END-_


	19. Chapter 18: Our Friendship Wont Ever End

**Chapter 18: Our Friendship Wont Ever End**

It was a bright and early morning. Fox was starting to wake up. He stretched and yawned. He saw Wolf had his hand on Fox's torso. Fox took his hand off as slow as possible and with much care, not trying to wake him up. Fox got up from bed and headed towards the bathroom. Krystal's door was closed so he assumed she was sleeping. He cleaned his face up and used a brush to brush his hair.

He headed out to the kitchen and grabbed some utensils. He was gonna make himself a plain sandwich. After he was done making the sandwich, he cleaned up the counter and headed to the living room to eat. He started to think about last night.

'Why was my... feeling weird yesterday. It's like...It wants Wolf..." Fox felt a little bit weird. 'Every time, i see him without clothes...it makes me...' Fox shrugged. Fox was extremely innocent and wanted to experience his sexuality more.

But he was afraid to ask Wolf. 'What if Wolf doesn't want to...What if it ruins my relationship with him?' Fox had a frown in his face until.

"Hey Fox!" Wolf said stretching his back. Wolf was shirtless and didn't have any pants on. Wolf was the most comfortable being half naked around Fox. 'Ahhh...his sexy body. It's too much for me' Fox thought.

Fox got up and ran to Wolf and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning Wolfie! How was your sleep?" Fox asked Wolf giving him a rub on his chest with his cheeks.

"It was great Fox, sleeping with you always makes me feel better." Wolf patted his head. Fox wagged his tail and smiled.  
Wolf headed out to the bathroom to wash himself up. Fox turned on the television and watched TV. Suddenly a phone call was coming from Fox's room. Fox heard it with his ears and ran to his bedroom.

Fox answered his phone. It was Falco.

"Hey Fox, sorry i haven't been calling you recently. I've been busy and all..." Falco was stuttering thinking Fox would get mad.

"It's okay...Falco." Fox said.

"How about you like it if i came over, and threw a little party with everyone? It'll make up for my absence." Falco suggested.

"Sure, come home please." Fox agreed.

"Alright, i'll be there in a few minutes." Falco said and hung up. He was currently at the shopping mall looking for supplies.

Fox then knocked on the bathroom door.

"I'm almost done F-Fox!" Suddenly a crash was heard inside the bathroom. Fox was worried. Wolf was groaning. Fox couldn't hold it anymore, he entered the bathroom and looked at Wolf.

Wolf had slipped and fallen on the bath tub, Fox ran to Wolf and helped him get up.

"S-Sorry Fox, i slipped on some soap." Wolf was rubbing his head, he was about to take a shower since he had a towel wrapped around him.

"It's okay Wolfie...Falco is coming over with everyone else to say hi to us. You know, we're gonna have a party here!"  
Fox said wagging his tail.

"That's nice Fox. You take care in the mean time, I'll be out in a bit" Wolf said patting his head.

Fox left the bathroom and saw Krystal getting out of her room.

"Morning Fox." She said.

"Morning Krystal!" Fox said pulling her for a hug.

"How was your sleep Fox?" She asked him rubbing his cheeks. "It was great!" Fox had a grin on his face.

"It's good to know you're feeling we'll." Krystal said as she headed over to the kitchen to make some food.

Fox heard a knock on the door. He rushed to the door and opened it. It was Falco.

"Hey Fox!" Falco grabbed Fox by his neck and gave him a friendly noogie.

"Hey Falco. Hehe." Fox smiled.

"It's been a while boy. I've missed you and I've been worried about you." Falco said rubbing his back.

"It's alright Falco. I've missed you too. Come in inside." Fox took Falco inside to the house.

Wolf got out of the bathroom. He had a towel wrapped around him still.

"H-Hey Falco." Wolf waved at Falco and Falco waved back. Wolf headed to and locked himself on his bedroom.

"Hey Falco What's up?" Krystal was at the kitchen and waved to Falco.

"Hi there Krystal, been taking care of Fox right?" Falco laughed and Krystal nodded and smiled.

Wolf finally dressed himself and got out of the bedroom. He was wearing his casual black tank-top and grey jeans.

"Hey guys, how you doing together?" Wolf asked them both.

"I just got here, and we're fine." Falco said and nodded.

"That's nice Falco." Wolf said.

"Slippy will be coming later tonight to bring some party stuff, you know, chips & dip and stuff, yeah!" Falco said.

"Oh yeah Slippy. I've missed him too." Fox said feeling a bit down.

"Don't worry, someone else will be coming today. I'm not gonna say who but. They're invited." Falco said.

"Who? Katt?" Fox asked.

"No. It's a surprise." Falco said.

"Fine..." Fox said.

"Hey Fox, why don't you play with Falco buddy at your room. The party won't start yet." Wolf said patting his head.

"Okay, let's go Falco!" Fox grabbed Falcos hand and dragged him towards his room. Wolf smiled seeing the two of them bond again. Wolf headed outside and began working on the SUV.

* * *

 **7:00 P.M**

Fox and Falco we're both playing video games together. They we're sharing their favorite and worst moments that has happened ever since they stopped talking. They we're growing their bond back and earning his title "Best friend" eventually Slippy texted Falco and said.

"Sorry for being late! I'm almost here!

Falco texted back and said "Don't worry."

Fox and Falco we're playing a racing game. They we're both even in wins and points. The last match was gonna decide who was the winner. They played it and, Fox was the winner.

"I won oh my god I won!" Fox started to chant and chant.

Falco rolled his eyes and said "You just got lucky Fox."

Suddenly, Fox tripped on a cable wire and hit his head real hard on the cement floor, he didn't fall on the carpet area. Wolf heard a thud on Fox's room.

Slippy arrived to Fox's house. He knocked on the door and Krystal opened it for him.

"H-Hey Krystal! Long time no see. Sorry for being late" Slippy said holding a bunch of stuff.

"Hey Slippy, let me help you with that." Krystal grabbed some bags and put them on the kitchen counter.

"Thank you Krystal." Slippy said extremely exhausted.

Fox was crying on the ground and Falco quickly rushed to him.

"F-Fox oh my god, are you okay?!"

Wolf busted through the door with speed. He saw Falco next to Fox and when he saw Fox crying on the ground. Wolf got enraged.

"FALCO, WHAT HAPPENED. WHAT THE FUCK. DID YOU DO TO HIM.?!" Wolf said furiously biting his lip

"It's not what it looks lik-" Falco was cut from his sentence and Wolf backed him away from Fox.

Fox saw the two of them we're fighting. Fox was starting to get triggered, he saw the door of his room open. He quickly crawled out until he saw Wolf was to punch Falco.

"STOP IT." He yelled, he got up and ran away.

Wolf was shocked hearing Fox yell. Wolf then saw Falco with an angry face and got disappointed.

"Fox, what's wr-" "Leave me ALONE." Krystal tried to ask Fox what happened and Fox left the building before Krystal could stop him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Wolf. You know fighting makes him upset right?! Falco was furious with Wolf.

"Why the fuck did you hit him in the first place? Why was he crying on the ground?!" Wolf pointed his fingers at Falco.

"Because he tripped on the cable chanting his win! I didn't cause it, he tripped by accident and i was helping him.  
So stop assuming everything that's FUCKING WRONG. I wouldn't ever hurt Fox and you know it. Now he probably ran away,  
AND IT'S ALL YOUR. FUCKING FAULT. YOU'RE THE WORST HUSBAND EVER." Falco vented extremely hard to Wolf.

"Y-You're right Falco." Wolf said.

"Excuse me?" Falco was confused.

"I am the worst husband ever. I-I don't deserve to be with Fox. I am the worst husband ever. I always cause him to get hurt and upset. I-I just." Wolf began to form tears on his eyes.

"Ugh, shut up Wolf. I hate it when you get all mushy. Pull yourself together. You just gotta stop attacking me and assuming everything i do hurts Fox. Please."

"Understood." Wolf said.

Krystal arrived to Fox's bedroom and asked. "Why did Fox leave? What happened?"

"Long story, we'll be right back." Falco said leaving the room.

"I'll tell you babe." Wolf told Krystal.

Falco was outside, looking for Fox on the dark. He couldn't of ran away too far. It was too dark. Falco searched everywhere,  
in the SUV, under cars. Behind buildings. Falco had no choice but to turn back and tell Wolf.

Falco headed back to the apartment.

"Where's Fox?!" Wolf asked Falco.

"I can't find him everywhere, let me just. Take a break and i'll try finding him." Falco was exhausted.

"PLEASE, he doesn't know how to take care of himself!" Wolf was extremely worried.

"I know. Just calm down. He'll be fine." Falco patted on Wolf's back giving him his trust.

Fox was behind the apartment crying and bawling his eyes out. He was extremely upset over what Wolf was doing to Falco.  
He thought 'What if Wolf...killed Falco.' 'What if Wolf doesn't love me...' he kept crying.

Suddenly he saw a dark figure in front of him. "Who's there?! Please don't hurt me." Fox was scared. He had his arms wrapped around his legs. But it wasn't a bad person. It was Bill.

"Hey. Fox. Sorry i'm late to the party." Bill said scratching the back of his head.

Fox's eyes widened. He was so glad Bill didn't die.

"Bill..." He said. He quickly got up and gave him a hug. He quickly asked Bill.

"How did you and...Wolf live? I don't understand." Fox was confused yet crying.

"Me and Wolf had an extra life saved. Sorry we couldn't tell you about it. When we died. We we're both teleported to the start of the map, so we couldn't get to you ever again. Until you beat the boss we got, teleported away." Bill said.

"Bill...I'm so glad." Fox hugged Bill again he was so glad he saved Fox and Wolf on the dungeon.

"So why are you here alone and crying...?" Bill asked Fox.

"Wolf keeps fighting with Falco. And it's making me upset. W-What if they both kill each other?" Fox's eyes started to water.

"Wolf is just trying to protect you. Don't worry. I'm pretty sure they've sorted it out." Bill patted Fox's head.

"W-What if he hates me for leaving?" Fox was even more scared and thinking more.

"How about this, want to pull a prank on them to see if they care?" Bill had a grin on his face.

"Y-Yeah! A payback for fighting. I-I'd like that please Bill." Fox wagged his tail.

"Alright here's how it goes. I'm gonna grab some fake blood and splat it all over you, i'll come through the door carrying you with a sad face and all disappointed. They'll think you're dead but, when the time comes you come and scare them. Got it?"  
Bill was laughing.

"Yeah! Got it!" Fox wagged his tail in excitement more.

* * *

 **Time: 9:00 P.M**

"I still can't find him, What have we done Wolf..." Falco was extremely worried and upset.

"We? This is your fault!" Wolf pointed to Falco.

"IT WAS US WHO CAUSED HIM TO RUn AWAY." Falco yelled.

"Stop fighting you two! We'll find Fox eventually just calm down and take a chill pill." Krystal was starting to get angry at the two of them.

Suddenly a knock was heard on the door. Krystal quickly rushed and opened the door and saw...

It was Bill. He was holding Fox with fake bruises and scars all over his body, he wasn't breathing or anything. He had blood all over his body and so did Bill.

"Look. At. What. You've. Done." Bill was furious at the two of them.

"FOX!" Krystal yelled so hard as she quickly rushed to him.

"Fox...no..." Falco punched the wall.

"Fox...?" Slippy said beginning to cry.

Wolf's mind was blank at expression he didn't know what to do anymore. He walked slowly over to Fox with no expression.  
He began forming the biggest tears on his face ever.

"Wolf and Falco. What do you have to say for this? Look at what you've done. Get over here and say your last words to him."  
Bill said.

"Fox...I-" Wolf was interrupted by Fox.

"BOO!" Fox said as he woke up.

"HE'S ALIVE?!" Slippy said.

"Silly Wolfie." Fox said.

"Fox...?" Wolf said.

"Heh, you guys fell for the prank, Fox was never hurt or dead. He came up with the idea to prank you guys for all the pain you're causing him." Bill said.

"Fox..." Wolf headed towards Fox with the angriest face ever. He was so furious he would kill anyone in his way.

"Wolf...calm down now." Krystal tried to stop Wolf.

"Wolfie...?" Fox was scared. He thought he pissed off Wolf but.

Wolf grabbed Fox and holded him as tight as he could and said.

"Fox, don't you ever fucking do that again. I know i fight a lot with Falco and it's my fault. I'm really sorry.  
Please forgive me and don't ever do that again. I was sick and worried for you. I need you with me. Please don't ever leave me." Wolf didn't want to let go of Fox and neither Fox wanted to.

They both hugged each other out and everyone just watched them and coo'ed.

"Good to see they're reunited." Krystal smiled.

"Yeah. You're so lucky to have them." Slippy said.

"Heh." Falco smirked.

"So, we gonna party or what?" Bill asked them all.

"Hell yeah! Let's begin the party!" Fox said.

 _-Chapter 18 END-_


	20. Chapter 19: Party

***Authors Notes***

 **Thanks for the reviews Jadestep96! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story so far. Yes, Fox was traumatized by Wolf over his childhood and has developed phobias, social anxiety and very much a little bit of autism even when he's at the age of 16. Wolf basically felt bad because he never wanted to traumatize Fox in the first place he was forced and hated it, he in-fact loved him ever since his eyes first saw him, but it's explained a bit more on Chapter 4. Wolf is like Fox's guardian, protector and angel. He wants to do everything to keep him safe and sound.**

 **(Again this is my A.U Headcanon ^^ ) And I love it a lot.**

 **Chapter 19: Party**

* * *

The whole group was partying together. Wolf put on some music. Slippy and Krystal we're putting the food in order and place for everyone. They we're having much fun.

The lights we're off and Wolf put on a movie in the background, in-case anyone wanted to see it. Fox was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed thinking. Bill was talking to Falco on the couch.

Krystal and Slippy stopped with the food and finished to head over to watch the movie. Slippy grabbed some popcorn and chips and headed over to everyone so they could eat some. Everyone grabbed and ate except for Fox. He was feeling a bit weird but not hungry.

Wolf then noticed Fox was alone and he got worried he wasn't eating. He rushed towards him and sat down next to him.

"Hey baby, what's wrong...?" Wolf put his arm behind Fox and pulled him in closer.

"I-I'm okay...I just don't know." Fox pulled himself closer to Wolf and rested his head on his chest.

"Don't worry, i'm always here for you. And you know it. Don't feel bad." Wolf said stroking his hair.

"I sometimes...Miss Dad. I barely had time to spend with him. I really wanted you to meet him but-"

"Shh...he's gonna always be in your heart. He's always there for you. Even if you can't see him. He cares deeply about you." Wolf said cuddling with Fox.

Fox began to tear up but he tried to prevent it cuddling with Wolf. It made him feel better.  
Eventually the movie ended. They all turned on the lights and put on some more music.

"So who wants to have a dance contest?" Falco smirked.

Nobody raised their hand. Except Wolf. Wolf wanted to have a dance contest with Falco and make Fox proud.

"I'll be right back Baby..." Wolf stopped cuddling with Fox and stood up. Fox let go of Wolf and stayed down. He wanted to watch Wolf instead.

"You Wolf?" Falco was confused.

"Surely i don't dance around you guys but i got the moves." Wolf smirked.

"Riiight." Falco said.

The music played. It was disco. Wolf and Falco we're having a break-dance. Until suddenly BAM!

The lights went out. Fox was scared and was whimpering. Everything was pitch black and you couldn't see anything.  
Until Falco turned on his phone and put on some lights. He hovered the light at everyone and asked

"Is everyone okay?" Falco seemed worried.

"Fox!" Wolf ran up to Fox and cuddled him. "It's so weird for a blackout to happen so late." Wolf said.

"I'll get the candles." Krystal said as she turned on her phone for light.

"I think it's about to rain soon, maybe that's why." Slippy said.

"Are you sure? I just heard an explosion near by. Probably a power plant." Bill said.

"You sure got the ears man." Slippy laughed.

"I guess." Bill replied.

One of Fox's phobia was the dark. He was scared there was no lights on. Wolf tried his best to calm him down. Now that their party got ruined by the goverment. They had to do something else.

"So...why don't we tell each other stories 'till the lights come back?" Slippy said.

"Good idea." Wolf said.

"Who's...gonna begin?" Krystal said putting up some candles.

"I will. I feel like i need to." Falco said.

"It was the day when Me, Katt and Slippy went to Katina to visit a relative. It was a tight trip. We had to take the metro-  
space plane to get there. Surely it was really dangerous because it was just us and the pilot. We decided to take a vip one.  
There was meteors everywhere, but space, really looked pretty. The planets. The stars. Ahhh it's relaxing.  
We went to visit the relative but, when we got there. They we're deceased. We don't know how but, they we're just lying on the ground dead, we don't know how they died but, we stayed a while and we never got the answer. We're gonna find out soon thought. Don't know when."

And Falco wrapped up his story.

"It's true..." Slippy said.

"Oh my god, i'm sorry." Krystal said.

"Don't sweat it." Falco replied back.

"Falco..." Fox was worried about Falco.

"Don't worry Fox. It's fine."

"I guess it's your turn now Wolf." Falco said scratching the back of his head.

"Do you really want me to? I mean everyone knows already..." Wolf said.

"We can use some entertainment Wolfie!" Fox said smiling.

"Alright. If everyone's okay with that." Wolf said.

"This week was crazy. Me and Fox we're all alone and Krystal was busy, we wanted to give her some alone time. Falco wasn't available to hang out with at this time. So we headed off to visit one of Fox's classmate. But we suddenly we're surprised when we found him lurking around the classroom, so Fox quickly rushed to him and talked to him meanwhile, i was looking at this weird device i wasn't supposed to and i accidently activated it. Me, Bill, and Fox we're teleported inside the place.  
We got lost, we had to find each other. We died. We Won. We got out. Fox won. We had fun, we suffered. It was the biggest twist yet..."

Everyone was surprised at the story it was true and honest.

"Indeed, we we're all worried about your safety's." Falco said.

"Protecting is my duty." Bill laughed.

"I missed you guys a lot. I surely had to find you." Krystal said.

Wolf then noticed Fox wasn't talking or anything, when he looked down to his lap. He saw Fox had fallen asleep. He grabbed his phone and checked the time and saw it was 12:00 P.M. It started to rain extremely hard.

"So guys...are you gonna head home now?" Wolf asked everyone.

"We'll..." Everyone didn't know what to say, they wanted to stay longer.

"I mean. You can all gladly stay here if you want, i don't mind." Wolf said.

"Sure, we'll stay. If you're fine with it." Falco said.

"There's no light home anyways so we can just stay." Slippy said.

"It's raining a lot and i can't leave, i'll gladly stay." Bill said.

"Just keep your voice down, little Fox is sleepy and tired." Wolf got up and grabbed Fox. He was gonna take Fox to Wolf's bedroom so he could rest. He grabbed his pillow and put the two of them on his head. He grabbed the bed sheets and put them over Fox so he wouldn't feel cold. Wolf gave him a good night kiss and closed the door. He had put some ear plugs on Fox so he wouldn't wake up to any noise. Wolf headed back to everyone.  
BAM! The lights came back. Everyone cheered and was happy.

"YES, THE LIGHTS ARE BACK!" Slippy chanted.

"So...we gonna party or what?" Falco smirked.

"Bring it on." Wolf said.

The whole group began to party it up for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **Time: 3:00 P.M**

Fox was feeling a bit weird. He was moving in bed a lot. He then panicked and woke up. He sticked his tongue out. He didn't realize he was feeling dry. He seemed thirsty. Fox was feeling a bit uncomfortable in his clothing. He was gonna grab fresh water and some fresh pajamas until, he got out of the door and saw everyone dancing and playing around weirdly.

Fox's vision was blurry since he almost woke up. He saw beer bottles all over the place. He could see Slippy laying down on the floor dizzy, he saw Bill thinking to himself, He was extremely saw Krystal was at the kitchen sleeping. Until he saw Wolf humping Falco and dancing.

Fox then got a little closer and Wolf saw him and said,

" ***hic*** Hey FFFox...You-r-re awake! ***hic*** " Wolf said trying to walk to Fox.

"W-Wolf?" Fox said feeling a bit confused.

"H-How about we ***hic*** dance booy?" Wolf said trying to grab Fox's arm.

"No, i don't want to. I just came to get some water." Fox was feeling worried but at the same time he knew Wolf was drunk.

He left Wolf behind with Falco, he felt a little jealous he was doing dirty stuff with Falco but not him...At the same time Fox had just woken up so he felt a bit cranky and mad. He headed towards the kitchen ignoring everyone and grabbing some water. He drank it and washed the cup. He headed towards to his own bedroom to grab some pajamas.

Fox took off his clothes, he was wearing white undies. He picked up some cute Wolf pajamas and put them on. Wolf gifted him these pajamas a while ago. He blushed when he first put them on. He looked at his mirror and flexed. He still had a way to go to form some muscle. He left his bedroom and decided to sleep on Wolf's.

When he got out he saw Wolf in the hallway. Wolf was waiting for Fox to get out of the bedroom.

" ***Hic*** Hey FFFox. YYou Look ***Hic*** SEXY..." Wolf said rubbing his chin.

"O-Okay Wolf, n-now you're scaring me. I just want to sleep." Fox was scared as he backed away slowly from Wolf.

"Ooh i just wanna ***hic*** spend some time with you..." Wolf grabbed Fox's arm and started licking it.

Fox blushed but he still backed away. He still couldn't. Wolf was very strong and Fox couldn't stay back from him. Wolf pulled in Fox closer and closer each time. Wolf breathed in and out heavily. He licked Fox's face and Fox enjoyed it but in a way he didn't feel like doing love stuff with him. He wanted to sleep. Wolf then unbuttoned Fox's shirt.

"Wolfie...stop it!" Fox said struggling to get out of his hand.

Wolf started to rub Fox's chest. Fox didn't know what to do anymore. He just gave up and let Wolf whatever he wanted to do.  
Wolf then took his shirt off too. He began to lick Fox's chest. Fox blushed and looked away. Wolf then tackled Fox to the floor. Wolf was on top of Fox. Wolf was doing a lot of pressure and it was hurting Fox. Fox then saw Wolf was heading for the lower section of Fox's body. Fox then began to fall back little bit more from Wolf. But Wolf kept Fox pretty tight to him. Fox then started to stop being passionate and began getting angry.

His eyes we're hurting him and all he wanted to do was to go to bed and sleep. He didn't want to fall asleep to Wolf messing with his body. It would make him uncomfortable. Until suddenly. Wolf almost put his hand on Fox's lower section but, Fox quickly pulled it out and bit it really hard. Wolf let go of Fox and Fox fell back from Wolf. Wolf's hand was bleeding a bit.

"F-Fox!" Wolf was very angry with Fox.

"I told you to LEAVE ME BE." Fox quickly ran to Wolf's room and locked the door. Fox buttoned his shirt and started to cry.  
He didn't know what emotion to feel anymore. He loved Wolf's cuddles and everything but when he wanted to sleep. He really needs to sleep or he'll get cranky and mad. He then hid his face under his pillow and put the bed sheets all over his body. He then drifted off to sleep.

 _-Chapter 19 END-_


	21. Chapter 20: Fox is Kidnapped

***Authors Notes***

 **Time for some drama! Hehe, I brought back the high school bullying humor because I find it really cute and I've barely seen them be used. So prepare for a few chapters with it. Will tell the ratings of the next few chapters too! But remember most chapters are Rated T** **but I want to make some M chapters too.**

 **Chapter Rating: M, Contains Suggestive content and Violence.**

 **Update: 8/28/15, Fanfiction glitched the chapters again! Sorry for the** **inconvenience, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Fox is Kidnapped**

Fox woke up, it was a dark and rainy morning. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. He scratched his back and raised an ear up.  
He just realized about what happened last night. Fox got up and put on his pajama shoes. He slowly unlocked the door and opened it the quietest as possible as he could. He opened the door and headed through the hallway.

Fox was extremely shocked nobody was talking. Until then, Fox reached the living room. He saw Krystal on the kitchen ground passed out, Bill on the couch lying down, Slippy was next to the main door passed out, Falco was sleeping on the rug and Wolf. Wolf had no shirt on and his pants we're lowered. He was sleeping on the rug next to Falco.

Fox then saw the coffee table and saw twice as much beer bottles.

Fox has had it. He knew he had to leave now. Fox ran to his room and grabbed fresh pair of clothes. He put on a blue shirt with black jeans. Fox needed some time away from everyone. He thought by being drunk they would hurt him.

Fox headed to Wolf's room and left a note in it. He headed towards the hallway and saw everyone was starting to wake up.  
He quickly opened the door and left the building.

* * *

Everyone was starting to wake up, they we're feeling dizzy and ill. Especially Wolf. Wolf realized he had no shirt on and his pants weren't properly placed. He quickly gasped and pulled his pants up. He saw his shirt was on the ground and quickly he put it on.

"Wuh...What's wrong with me... I feel odd." Falco said struggling to get up.

"I-I don't know. We all feel weird don't we?" Slippy said.

"I'm starting to feel it's the drinks you brought. Slippy. We said no alcohol." Bill said.

"AHH! I promise they weren't alcoholic!" Slippy was shocked.

"...I'm gonna. See if Fox's doing okay." Wolf said.

"The drinks say alcohol! ALCOHOL! SLIPPY." Falco was angry at Slippy.

"THEY AREN'T ALCOHOL!" Slippy yelled.

Wolf headed to his own bedroom and saw the door was open, he was confused if Fox was awake or not. Until suddenly he saw a note on the bed.

 **"Hey Wolfie, I'm gonna go buy some food for myself with my own money. I saw you we're all sleeping and I-I didn't want to wake you up. Sorry. But i'll text you so you can pick me up. Sorry for biting your arm last night. Drunken bastard." -Fox**

"Fox...?" Wolf looked at his hand and saw the bite. Wolf then started to have a flashback from last night. He now realized he sexually harassed Fox without realizing it. He wasn't mad or anything. He was just lost. He had to look for Fox. But Fox probably needs some time alone. He was extremely worried at the same time. But Wolf wanted to give him some alone time.

Wolf headed towards the living room and saw everyone fighting.

"SLIPPY. MOTHERFUCKER." Falco grabbed Slippy from his shirt.

"I SWEAR I EVEN HAVE TICKETS TO THE TR-ANSATION. IT'S JUICE. NOT ALCOHOL EVEN THE BOTTLE SAYS IT." Slippy said chocking a bit.

"Hey, don't be so tough on Slippy." Bill said.

"I don't LIKE ALCOHOL, I've said this many times." Falco said.

Wolf then picked up a bottle and saw the ticket was a bit odd, he quickly pulled it off and saw it was alcohol.

"Look, the ticket. Slippy. Who did you buy this from?" Wolf asked Slippy.

"I bought it from two guys! They gave it to me half off so i got them. They said it was juice and not alcohol!  
They ripped me OFF. I'm sorry..." Slippy said.

Falco put down and Slippy and forgave him.

"Where's Fox?" Falco asked.

"..." Wolf thought.

* * *

Fox was walking down the sidewalk a couple of blocks away from home. He wasn't even gonna buy anything. He lied to Wolf to buy some time. Fox wanted to go to the park but the road was blocked. Nobody could walk that way.

He decided to take the alleyway as a path. Fox knew he should never, EVER be in an alleyway but his whole mind didn't care.

"Bingo, we got him." A stranger whispered.

Suddenly Fox was tackled down to the ground by two gang members who we're wearing a black jacket.

"AGH!" Fox said struggling to get out.

"We finally have you, McCloud." The member said.

'That voice...it's familar.' Fox said in his mind.

"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE, And what do YOU WANT?" Fox yelled at them.

The two gang members pulled down their hoodies and Fox was so shocked after seeing them.

"Remember us McCloud? Your biggest nightmare." Leon said.

Leon was with Panther. They we're obviously hired by Andross to take down Fox.

"It's you guys...So what are you gonna do now, Kill me?" Fox said.

"Stop with the fucking sass bitch." Panther slapped Fox in the face and Fox teared up a bit.

"We're not gonna kill you. Instead. We're kidnapping you to torture you AND THEN kill you. Sounds good right?" Leon laughed.

"F-Fuck you..." Fox said struggling to get out.

"Riiight." Panther teased the Fox and rubbed his chin, he started to tie his arms and legs. He picked up Fox and threw him on Leon's van.

"I...gotta...Text...Wolf..." Fox said trying to get his phone out.

Wolf told Falco about the note Fox left.

"This is all my fault. My fucking fault. I fucking just need to end myself." Wolf said covering his face.

"Don't worry Wolf. Nobody knew the drinks we're even alcoholic. So we all practically we're drunk." Falco said patting his back.

"I didn't even think how Fox was feeling last night. I'm horrible, I'm horrible." Wolf said.

"Wolfie Babe, Don't worry. Fox said he was gonna text you...right?" Krystal said trying to calm Wolf down.

"Yes but what if he doesn't text? What if he's not okay?!" Wolf panicked but Krystal gave him a kiss to calm him down.

"L-Let's give him a few more hours if he doesn't text, text him and track him down. I'll be at my apartment."  
Falco said.

"Me too. Fox will be okay. Trust me." Slippy said.

"A-Alright. Cya guys." Wolf said.

"I'll be headed home, i'll tell you if i find him somewhere." Bill said leaving the building.

"Bye guys!" Krystal waved goodbye.

"Fox..." Wolf whispered to himself. Wolf decided to go to his bedroom and lie down to watch television.

* * *

Fox was tied up in the van that the duo kidnapped him. Fox was struggling to text Wolf to help him out. But his arms we're too tight. Leon opened the van door from behind and saw Fox struggling to get out.

"Awww, miss your boyfriend bitch?" Leon slapped Fox in the face. "Get a grip together." He said.

"Leave me alone." Fox said.

"Oh no we won't you haven't seen everything yet." Leon grabbed Fox by his arm and dragged him out.

Leon took Fox into an abandoned factory in the middle of nowhere in Corneria. It was apparently their hideout.

Leon did say he was going to torture the hell out of Fox and then kill him. He put Fox inside a chair and tied him up. He started asking him questions.

"So Fox...how's it like living?" Leon smirked.

"I love living because i have my family and my friends." Fox smiled.

"Oh that's right. Let me just." Leon started digging through Fox's pockets.

"Hey, that's none of your business!" Fox got extremely angry with Leon.

"Oh hey look a phone. And you have a text message from Wolf? Awwww want me to read it outloud?" Leon teased Fox.

"That's private!" Fox began to tear up

"Fox, where are you? Can i pick you up? I need you." "Aw what a clingy bastard. I'll reply back!" Leon laughed.

"Pick me up in a few hours at The Pop-Mart" "That'll buy some time, heh." Leon said.

But without realizing, the message was partially deleted and the autocorrect somehow sent "Pick me up at Peppy's". He put the phone down on the floor.

Fox was slightly lucky Wolf will realize he's in trouble but he still doesn't know where he's at.

Panther then arrived to the factory, he was setting up the torture machine for Fox McCloud.

"Hey buddy. The machine is done. Do you want to test it out on this idiot?" Panther laughed.

"Please don't..." Fox didn't want any torture.

"Oh you want to, that's nice." Leon laughed.

Panther brought the machine to the solitary room. The factory was huge as hell so it had space alright. The machine was a crane with a bunch of boxes in it. Panther gave the remote to Leon and BAM!. Leon clicked a button. A hand appeared out of the machine.

"Say Hello to Master Hands." Panther said.

"Oh you'll be a good boy. HA!" Leon had a remote with 5 buttons. He clicked the first button. It was named wet willies.

"This machine was inspired by the times we bullied you so hard at high school Fox. Just letting y'a know." Panther smirked.

"You don't mean..." Fox said. A hand approached and grabbed Fox by his chest and squeezed him tightly.

"Oh i mean it. It's the Sexual Torture Machine" Panther said laughing manically.

"No, No NO!" Fox screamed as the machine started sticking it's fingers with Wet Saliva on Fox's ears.

"Enjoy it, we'll be right back." Panther and Leon left the room and left Fox alone to suffer.

Fox began to cry, he was being squeezed by a hand and his ears we're bugging him a lot and he couldn't stop it.

* * *

"Wolfie...I-I need you..." He said in his mind.

Wolf was sleeping in his bed, he seemed to be having a terrible nightmare. Krystal was in her bedroom thinking to herself.

She was writing on her diary:

"Dear Diary, I'm glad i did not drink any alcoholic beverage today. It's one of my biggest allergies ever. I don't know why but i haven't been eating a lot of drinking a lot lately, i really need to step it up if i want to live with my husbands, they won't like me if i keep getting skinnier."

Krystal smiled and closed her diary, she was about to go to sleep until suddenly, she heard crying and a beep coming from Wolf's room. She quickly got up from her bed. She headed towards Wolf's room since the door was open. She saw him crying and his phone bleeping. She forgot Fox wasn't home.

"Wolf! Wake up it's just a dream!"

"AHH PLEASE DON'T KILL ME." Wolf yelped.

"Wolf. It's okay. You're awake now." Krystal gave Wolf a smooch on the cheek.

"K-Krystal." Wolf gave her a hug.

"Where's Fox, Why isn't he home yet?" Krystal asked Wolf.

"Fox! Did he text me yet?!" Wolf asked.

"Check your phone, i haven't checked it but it was bleeping." Krystal said.

Wolf rapidly grabbed his phone and saw a text message from Fox. It said

"Pick me up at Peppy's"

"Oh my god thank god he's okay!" Krystal said.

"Hmmm, Peppy? I really doubt this but i'll go pick him up." Wolf said.

"Be careful Wolf. I'll stay here and watch the house." Krystal said.

"Alright babe, i'll see you soon." Wolf said.

Wolf grabbed his phone and his wallet and put it inside his pocket. He quickly grabbed his car keys to pick up Fox.

 _-Chapter 20 END-_


	22. Chapter 21: Realization

***Authors Note***

 **I don't know if Fan-fiction is glitched but no views have been recorded on the past few chapters and I'm wondering if people are actually reading it or it's just glitched, but if you are I hope you enjoy it and I'm glad you read it! I love writing this fan-fiction so much you don't understand.**

 **Chapter Rating: M - Contains Sexual Content, Violence.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Realization**

"Aaaa..." Fox was starting to feel ill from these tortures. He couldn't handle it much. Leon and Panther laughed each time.

"How you holding up Fox? We're about to go to Round 2 on this thing." Leon laughed.

"Please, leave me alone." Fox was whimpering and crying trying to escape.

"Oh you want Round 2? Here you go!" Leon clicked the button that said "noogies"

Now not only Fox was receiving wet willies, he was also getting extreme and hard annoying noogies.

"I can't S-TAND THiS ANYMORE JUST. KILL . ME!" Fox cried out. The noogies we're annoying him a lot.

"Sorry we can't do that Fox. We need to see you cry more. Haha!" Panther smirked while recording videos of Fox. Andross wanted them to focus on the humiliation mainly.

* * *

 **Time: 5:00 P.M**

Wolf was going down the road listening to depressing pop music. He needed to see Fox to see if he was truly okay. He was still wondering about why Fox would be at Peppy's at this time of the day. Fox was considering visiting Peppy a while ago but he didn't except him to visit him today.

Wolf arrived at Sr. McCloud's Residence. He got out of the SUV and knocked on Peppy's door.  
Peppy heard the knock and headed through to the door. He opened it and saw Wolf.

"Wolf Dear, It's good to see you!" Peppy put out his arm for a handshake with Wolf.

"Hey there, Peppy." Wolf said.

"Where's Fox? How is he doing?" Peppy asked Wolf.

Wolfs eyes widened when he heard the words "Where is Fox?"

"What do you mean. Where is Fox? Isn't he with you?" Wolf asked him extremely confused.

"He hasn't visited in days. What do you mean? He isn't with you?" Peppy was also confused.

"Fox ran off from home today, i don't know where, he just took off. We had a party and we all, except for Fox got drunk."

"You guys got drunk? What we're you thinking?" Peppy said in a shocked tone.

"It was an accident. But are you sure Fox isn't here i mean... I'm really worried and he told me to pick him up." Wolf said.

"When did he tell you that?" Peppy asked.

"A few hours ago." Wolf said.

"Wait, let me check. Give me your phone. Wolf." Peppy said.

"Sure, no problem. I'm really worried, please." Wolf said.

"Don't worry it'll be fast." Peppy said.

Peppy opened the phone and started to look at Wolf's messages.

 **"I love you" "Baby you're mine" "I need you."**

"So you're both a couple?" Peppy said.

"...Yes" Wolf blushed.

"I see. Fox sent that message a few hours ago. The location is. The Old Abandoned Muffin Factory?" Peppy was more shocked than ever.

"Abandoned Factory? WHAT?!" Wolf was also shocked.

"Yes. I think Fox either ran away or..." Peppy looked at Wolf with a serious look.

"Look let me just, go there and find him. Alright?" Wolf said.

"I can't let you do that. It's getting late. And it's pretty far away." Peppy told Wolf.

"But-" Wolf tried to say.

"Wolf, He'll be fine. You need to calm down and stop being so stressed out. Fox is probably fine. Pick him up tomorrow. Please.  
I'm also as worried as you but. That factory is abandoned but. Rumors say it's dangerous to lurk near." Peppy said.

"DANGEROUS?! WHAT IF FOX IS DEAD!" Wolf yelled.

"His phone is still turned on according to this. He won't respond. Maybe he's just sleeping or something give him time." Peppy said.

"..." Wolf had no words to say.

"Look Wolf. Stay here for the night. When it's morning quickly head to Falco. He knows where the factory is at. He'll guide you." Peppy told Wolf.

"How does Falco know?" Wolf asked Peppy.

"His parents used to work there. Fox told me." Peppy said.

"O-Oh." Wolf said.

"Anyways rest up Wolf. You can do whatever you want. But please, i need you to keep Fox safe." Peppy asked Wolf this favor.

"I've been trying to. The kid's a puzzle and I-I love him too much." Wolf said almost tearing up.

"Aw, pull it together big boy, i'm sure he needs you as much as you need him." Peppy scratched his head.

"I guess...I just hope he's okay." Wolf said.

* * *

Fox was about to pass out from unconsciousness. His head couldn't take anymore headaches. Leon and Panther weren't on the building currently, they had left out to fix a few of their little inventions. Fox kept receiving wet willies and noogies and it was extremely annoying him.

Suddenly Fox was squirming around so much, he's near to freeing himself from the hand that's squishing his whole torso.  
He punched it and kicked it until. BAM! The arm let go off him.

Fox landed on the ground safely. He quickly looked to his side and saw his phone on the ground. He rushed to it and grabbed it. He looked for Wolf's phone number. Fox could hear footsteps coming by. Fox had to hurry up. Fox texted Wolf "HELP ME." He quickly sent it.

"McCloud!" Leon yelled in an extremely sadistic but angered voice.

"Uh..." Fox didn't know what to do.

"Leon! What's wrong?" Panther then looked at the afraid little Fox.

"Oh so you seemed to loose freely, what a naughty Fox you are." Leon got closer and closer to Fox.

Fox tried to back away from Leon but Leon tackled him and grabbed him by his arms.

"Tsk Tsk, gotta learn your manners Fox." Panther said.

 **XNSFW WARNINGX**

"...Leave me alone. Please." Fox begged them so much but they didn't listen.

"So you want to try the 4th button on the machine. Huh?" Leon asked Fox rubbing his chin.

"No..." Fox said.

"Too bad. We've been waiting for this moment." Leon licked his lips.

"W-What do you mean?" Fox was confused.

"This!" Leon grabbed Fox's shirt and started to pull it up slowly.

"S-Stop it!" Fox tried to stop Leon but Panther had his arms grabbed.

"Mmmm...You sure do love this don't you Fox?" Leon took his shirt off and rubbed his chest.

"I'm not GIVING YOU MY BODY FOR PLEASURE!" Fox yelled.

"Oh we don't want it for pleasure, we want it for humiliation." Leon said.

"...Huh?" Fox was confused.

Leon then pulled down Fox's pants.

"I'm SERIOUS STOP IT!" Fox got angry yet upset.

"Oh this is just, great." Leon laughed.

Leon clicked the 4th button on the remote. It had the words "Humiliation."

A hand pulled down and quickly rushed over to the Fox.

"Grab the undies." Leon commanded the hand.

"What?!" "AGK!" The hand had grabbed and pulled up Fox's underwear. Fox was dangling from the ceiling about 100 FT up from the factory.

"Wow, those 'Bullying Pranks' in school really paid off, huh Leon?" Panther smiled as he began having flashbacks.

"You know it. We'll get good money from the boss after we record videos of this!" Leon laughed while reading his book.

"Get ME OFF! This is worse than the wet willies and the noogies!" Fox was whimpering putting his hands in his butt.

"Stop squirming wimpy, we need to record your humiliation. You're lucky we didn't program the swirlies." Leon laughed pointing the camera at him.

Fox couldn't keep this up anymore. The string inside his buttcrack was bothering him and it was hurting his balls.

"Don't worry Fox. This is just part 1. Here comes part two!" Leon smirked.

More hands popped out of the machine. Fox looked to his surrounding and there was a bunch of hands, but one hand in particular had a Dildo. Fox was still squirming around not wanting the hands to get near him. But he couldn't do anything about it. Leon commanded the one with the dildo to stick it inside off Fox's ass. The hand took the string out of Fox's ass and put the dildo inside of Fox instead. He pushed it and pushed it extremely deep and all Fox was doing was crying. He didn't like any of this one bit.

He was hopeless, he was being tortured alive. One of the hands came with a rope and tied up Fox's hands and legs.

"BDSM. Just how the boss wants it. And now we have Part 3." Leon said.

"BDSM? Really he's that kinky?" Panther said.

"We'll the boss sure is a weird one...very." Leon smirked

One of the hands spanked Fox's butt and the other ones punched Fox in the stomach. Another hand slapped and punched Fox's face. Fox began tearing up and crying from the pain. They pulled his ears and twisted his leg and hands. One of them had nails and scratched Fox all over.

"W-Wolf...i...need you..." Fox cried himself in pain and passed out.

 **XXXNSFW ENDXXX**

* * *

 **Time: 3:00 A.M**

Wolf was sleeping at Fox's old bedroom. He was having another nightmare:

 **"STOP IT WOLF."** 6 year old Fox was crying and beginning to Wolf not to do it.

 **"Too late motherfucker."** Wolf had broken Fox's favorite action figure his dad gifted him.

* * *

 **"LEAVE ME ALONE."** 10 year old Fox yelled to Wolf.

 **"You need a lesson."** Wolf punched Fox in the face and threw him on the ground.

* * *

 **"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM? WHY DO YOU KEEP HUMILIATING ME IN FRONT OF PEOPLE."** a 14 year old Fox said trying to get his stretched waistband off his locker.

 **"Oh boy. You don't enjoy these? Good to know! It'll be a daily thing for you!"** Wolf laughed pushing him around.

* * *

 **"I'm sorry...Wolf..."** A 16 year old Fox said with a gunshot wound on his chest.

 **"YOU CAN'T DIE. I WON'T ALLOW YOU. YOU'RE MY BABY. MY LIFE."** Wolf cried and grabbed his hand, pleading for him to not leave him.  
But it was too late. Fox had already died.

* * *

 **"GRAH!"** Wolf woke up and yelped. He had tears formed in his eyes. He looked around and he saw he wasn't home. He realized he was staying at Peppys. He wiped his eyes and looked at his watch. **It was 5:00 A.M**

Wolf was starting to have a panic attack. He didn't have his love with him to cuddle with. He was deeply worried and needed to leave pronto to find him. His whole heart was beating fast. He got up from bed and saw his phone blink.

He quickly grabbed it and it was a message from Fox.

 **"HELP ME."** It said.

Wolf eyes widened and he howled really loud. He fell down to the ground and started to panic. Peppy heard all the screaming coming from Fox's old room. He opened the door and saw Wolf on the ground crying.

"Wolf what's wrong?!" Peppy ran to Wolf and asked him.

"I-It's Fox. He is in trouble. What d-do i do?" Wolf was shaking.

"Wolf, head over to Falco now and get him. He's probably in danger." Peppy told him.

"I...I'll do it. But what if it's too late. He sent the message two hours ago and i never heard it. Oh my god." Wolf panicked.

"Wolf. Stop panicking. If you need my help jus-" Peppy was cut off by Wolf.

"I don't need help. This is my responsibility. I have to. Pull it together. Fox is my boyfriend. The one person i love the most. The one i care the most about. I'd give my life all for him." Wolf cried out to Peppy.

"That a boy, you go! I'll be here. Just trust me. If you need help ask. Put on your shirt on and head out and seek for him." Peppy patted his head.

Wolf didn't realize he had taken his tank top off over the night. He left it on Fox's old counter. He picked it up and put it on,

"Hehe, Alright Peppy, i'll see you later. Take care." Wolf waved goodbye as he headed downstairs to the SUV.

Wolf turned on the SUV. He began thinking of Fox rapidly. He was going to head to Falco's house first to pick him up and talk to him about Fox's location.

 _-Chapter 21 END-_


	23. Chapter 22: I'm Always Here For You

***Authors Note***

 **The third part of Fox's being kidnapped! It's finally here! Sorry for the wait. Fan-fiction was down for a while and couldn't upload a chapter hehe. Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading! Much love to all of you.**

 **Chapter Rating: M - Contains Sexual Content, Violence. (Little of BDSM Warning!)**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: I'm Always Here For You.**

Wolf arrived to the apartment. He quickly got off the SUV and ran to find Falco. He went upstairs and knocked on his door.

He quickly ran and opened it.

"Wolf! Is Fox home yet?" Falco was deeply worried.

"No but i think you know where hes at." Wolf said.

"What do you mean?" Falco was confused

"The old Abandoned Muffin Factory on Corneria." Wolf said.

"W-What? Fox is there? How?" Falco's eyes we're widened and he was shocked. He knew everything about the factory.

"I-I don't know maybe he ran off there or something, I don't know Falco i need your help, please." Wolf begged Falco.

"Of course I'm helping you. Fox is also my responsibility. I can't let anything happen to my best friend." Falco said.

"T-Thank you Falco." Wolf said.

"But, can i know, how do you know Fox is at the factory?" Falco asked Wolf.

"Look." Wolf showed Fox's messages to Falco.

"Oh my god...Fox..." Falco said.

"Come on, there's no time to waste." Wolf grabbed Falco's hand and headed out of the apartment. They both got on the SUV and quickly stepped to the pedal.

Wolf was down on the road, he was going as quick as possible to find Fox, avoiding stop lights, not going the right miles per hour.

"Wolf slow it down, you're gonna get a ticket!" Falco yelled at him.

"Shut up, we need to find Fox! He won't ever respond to my messages." Wolf said.

"Risking our lives wont help..." Falco said.

"...Fine." Wolf calmed down a little.

"Wolf. Don't worry. I'm pretty sure he's safe. He's just scared and worried." Falco tried to calm him down more.

"...What if he's not, what if he's dead? What if he's unconscious on a coma? I NEED HIM." Wolf screamed.

"Shhh. Calm down." Falco cooed Wolf.

"I miss Fox. Even if it's only been one day. I miss him a lot. I need him by my side. I can't ever go a day without him. His presence worries me a lot. I'm supposed to keep his fragile mind safe, after ruining it when he was a child. A lot of the stuff I've done is my fault and risked Fox's life a lot. I don't want it to happen again."

"I remember Wolf, everything is left at the past. We've had our regrets and our causes. I understand" Falco patted his back.

"I'm-I'm just...are we there yet?" Wolf asked Falco.

"We're a few minutes away." Falco told Wolf.

"I've realized...traffic is barely even happening and the civilians aren't as active as before." Wolf said looking to his surroundings. Apparently the area Fox was on was extremely abandoned.

* * *

Wolf and Falco arrived to the factory. It was extremely huge and big.

"So this is the place." Wolf said.

"Yes it is." Falco started to have flashbacks from his childhood.

* * *

 **"Baby, would you like a muffin? They're freshly made just for you!"** Falco's mother said.

 **"No!"** A 4 year old Falco cried out.

 **"Awwww is little baby cranky?"** His father cooed him.

 **"Stwop it!"** Falco was annoyed by his dad.

 **"Come on, you need to eat."** Falco's mother was worried.

 **"I dwon't want muffwins.** " Falco said.

 **"Mr. and Mrs. Would you please come to my office?"** Their manager came walking down the factory and called them out.

 **"Alright sir."** Falco's dad said.

The three of them we're at the office talking about the factory's demise. They we're both in denial and we're upset about it.

Falco was looking at them from faraway on the window. He was playing with his toys all alone.

 ***Flashback end***

* * *

Wolf saw a van near the factory. He quickly ran up to it and started smelling it.

"Falco!" Wolf called him out.

Falco snapped out of it and saw Wolf near the factory. He ran to him.

"Look. Do you think, Fox was kidnapped?" Wolf was shocked.

"I don't know..." Falco said.

Wolf started sniffing the van, he picked up Fox's scent behind the van. He quickly ran and opened the doors behind and started smelling everything. He looked at the van's floor and licked it.

"Fox! He's here!" Wolf shrieked.

"Keep it down Wolf. Don't attract attention." Falco said.

"I-I don't care. I'm going inside." Wolf said.

"WHAT?! That's crazy! He's not inside i bet. Wolf. This whole place looks like it wants to collapse. Don't risk it." Falco was worried about Wolf's mental state.

"Beats me. I'm gonna risk it alright." Wolf said.

"Then I'm coming with you!" Falco said.

"No. I'm going all alone. I'm not putting your life on the line again. This is my duty. My responsibility. It's my fault."  
Wolf cried out.

"No, it's not your fault our anyone's. We we're drugged in without knowing it. None of us could control ourselves and we couldn't Fox understood it. He just. Feels afraid." Falco said.

"Just stay here. Please. Look after the van. I'll get out of here as soon as possible." Wolf said entering the building.  
But suddenly BAM! the entrance was blocked and locked in. Wolf looked behind him and said "Shit."

* * *

"Wolf!" Falco said from the outside. "I'll look for a way out. I need to help you!"

Wolf ignored Falco. He walked more and more into the building. He was hearing noises and machines. He was a little bit scared. He went more and more into the building until suddenly.

Wolf eyes widened. He was so shocked and upset as soon as he saw **Fox**. Fox was hanging from his underwear, he had a dildo deep inside his asshole. He was bleeding and sweating. He had scratches all over his body and his whole face was beaten into a pulp. Fox was crying and about to pass out again.

"FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX!" Wolf cried out. Fox then woke up his senses and saw Wolf.

"W-W-Wolfie..." Fox said weakly almost breaking out.

"Fox I'm coming to get you, I'm finally here." Wolf ran up to the machine. The machine was on the second part of the crane.  
Wolf went to the ladders to climb them until suddenly. BAM!

A gunshot was heard. Wolf yelped as soon as he heard it. He felt something on his bottom. It was his leg. It was bleeding and had the gunshot in it. He was feeling weak and couldn't go up the ladders anymore. He fell down and hurt his back in the process.

"W-WOLFIE...NNO!" Fox cried out weakly.

"Shut it Fox." Leon clicked a button and punched Fox in the face really hard knocking him unconscious. Panther arrived with a gun in his hand.

"You...fuckers..." Wolf said.

"Oh if it isn't the Fox's boyfriend. Who knew he'd come to save this stupid brat." Leon laughed.

"Fuck you Leon.." Wolf said.

"Looks like we have another victim to kill, along with the Fox. Extra cash from the boss!" Leon smirked.

"You ain't killing anyone." Wolf got up. "You'RE NOT GONNA KI-" Wolf was cut apart. He was shot in the leg again and shot in the chest.

"Jesus christ Panther, Don't waste so many bullets." Leon said.

"Sorry bro." Panther smiled.

Wolf was on the ground bleeding to death. He was feeling way too weak. He couldn't get up and fight back. Leon and Panther jumped down and headed over to Wolf.

"So Wolf...Do you have any last words to say before i shoot your fucking head. Traitor." Panther said pointing the gun to his head.

Wolf didn't have any emotions to feel again. He looked around to his surroundings. His vision was purely black and white.

His mind was focused on killing Leon and Panther. He got up from the ground and felt an adrenaline rush go through his body.

Panther looked at him and got a little afraid. He had never seen Wolf survived 5 gunshots to his body.

"What are you waiting for Panther? Kill Him!" Leon yelled at him.

But it was too late. Wolf grabbed Panther by his neck and threw him on the ground. He grabbed his gun and shot Leon's arm and leg.  
He threw the gun to his face knocking him out. He grabbed them both and threw them on the wall. Breaking their bones on their body.

"D-Do it Wolf. Kill us. You're a murderer." Panther said bleeding to death.

Wolf then stopped beating them both into a pulp. Wolf felt no pain through his body. He stopped and looked around for tools. He saw some rope and grabbed it. He headed back to Panther and Leon and tied them both up. Wolf then saw Fox again on the roof of the building dangling and unconscious to hear his words.

Wolf then went up the ladders and looked for the remote. He found it and clicked the off button. He grabbed the remote and placed it at the bottom of the ground. He quickly rushed to the stairs that lead on top of the crane. The hands had stopped punching and scratching Fox and removed the dildo from his butt. Wolf was crying on his way up and reached the top. Fox was a little off from the side. Wolf couldn't reach him. But Wolf thought of an idea.

He saw the hook right next to him and grabbed it with his hand. He pushed himself and finally reached closer to Fox.

Wolf shacked Fox attempting to wake him up.

"Fox...wake up. I'm here! It's all over." Wolf kept shaking Fox but he wouldn't respond.

"Fox please! Leon and Panther are defeated. I came here to rescue you. Please! Answer me. Don't leave me please!" Wolf cried and cried more each time he called Fox. Suddenly Fox was starting to regain his consciousness back . He was hearing Wolf call him but his vision was blurry.

"W-Wolf?" Fox said as soon as his vision was recovered.

Wolf moved the hook more to Fox and gave him a hug.

"Fox..." Wolf said looking to his eyes.

"Wolf..." Fox said looking to his eyes.

But suddenly snap! Fox's underwear was unhooked from the hands. Fox was about to fall down, but Wolf quickly grabbed his hands.

"FOX NO NO NO! HOLD ON TO MY HANDS PLEASE, I'LL GET YOU OUT OF HERE." Wolf was holding Fox as hard as he could.

"I-I can't It's slippe-ry..." Fox said looking at his hands. It was smeared with blood.

"HOLD ON..." Wolf pulled Fox as hard as he could but he failed, Fox had let go and cried out **"I LOVE YOU."**

The whole surrounding went to a slow motion. Wolf in despair seeing Fox fall to his death, Fox seeing his whole life flash before his eyes, seeing Wolf's beautiful face for one last time.

 **"FOX!"** Falco was seeing running in the background rushing to catch Fox. Wolf in the background crying.

Fox was about to hit the ground, but Falco prevented that. Falco slid and catched Fox. He covered Fox's whole face and stopped when Falco hit the wall really hard.

"F-Falco..." Wolf said.

"Ack..." Falco's head was hurting and his whole back was in complete pain.

"FALCO!" Fox gave him a hug and cuddled on his neck.

"Fox...it's good to see you're slightly okay." Falco smiled.

"But, W-Wolfie is in major pain! N-Not me." He pointed to Wolf who was about to pass out.

"SHIT." Falco quickly got up and ran to get the controller Wolf let on the ground. Wolf had let go of the hook and was about to fall, but Falco prevented that too. He clicked a button and one of the hands popped out and grabbed Wolf by his shirt. Wolf was dangling from the roof now bleeding to death.

Fox got up from the ground and tried to walk to Falco but he fell down to the ground and passed out.

"Fox! I need to take you and Wolf to the hospital fast!" Falco grabbed his phone and called Krystal for help.

Falco then grabbed the remote and clicked the off button. It would turn off the machine. He was going to destroy the whole machine.  
Wolf then was unhooked and started falling to the ground, but Falco got him him.

Wolf was passed out. The whole building started to shake. Falco knew it was time to leave. The exit door was just around the corner. Falco grabbed Wolf and Fox and started limping his way to the exit. He saw Leon and Panther pleading for mercy and help, but he ignored them.

Falco got out of the building safely with Fox and Wolf.

* * *

He took his pants off and placed it on Fox's head so he could rest without his neck having any pain. He also took his shirt off and placed it on the ground for Wolf. Falco was wearing white boxers with hearts on it. He sat down and put Wolf's hand on Fox's. Falco smiled and gave them both a stroke on their head.

Falco deeply cared about the two of them despite having a rude and cold hearted personality. He knew he was barely there for the two of them so he needed to repay them by helping them getting out of there alive.

Falco noticed how Fox didn't have any shirts or pants on. His whole underwear was stretched out and he had burn marks on his hands and feet, implying he was tortured with BDSM. He read the remote inside the building and it said "Sexual Torture Machine."

He felt bad Fox was being sexually tortured by his biggest enemies. Wolf on the other hand, risked his life just to save Fox. Falco just wanted for the two of them to have peace for a while, but they're always being bothered and annoyed.

Falco felt some pain go through his back. He tried to look behind him and saw his spine was slightly broken off and bleeding.  
He could feel so much pain go through him. Falco tried to keep his eyes open. He was about to pass out too but he couldn't fight it off.

It got to him. He also passed out and fell down on top of the two of the love birds. They we're laying down as a pile next to the collapsed building.

 _-Chapter 22 END-_


	24. Chapter 23: You're Safe With Me

***Authors Note***

 **Sorry for taking so long to post another chapter, I hope you enjoyed. I've been busy and all but don't worry I won't ever abandon my own story. Just the chapter uploads will be slowed a bit. This is my long time favorite fan-fiction ever I've wrote and I have so much fun writing it. Anyways hope you read and enjoyed!**

 **Chapter Rating: M - Contains Slight Suggestive and Sexual Content.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: You're Safe With Me**

It was starting to rain. Fox was starting to grow back his consciousness. He was starting to wake up again. He knew he had to rest but he looked at his surroundings and they weren't at the hospital yet. Fox could still feel his whole body loosing blood and his bones all broken.

He saw Falco was resting on top of him. Fox did not realize he had his hand on Wolf's and he began to cry. Wolf rapidly heard Fox's cry and woke up. Wolf was as dizzy and loosing as much blood as Fox.

Fox saw Wolf was waking up and he got a little happier attempting to wag his tail.

"F-Fox." Wolf said in a weak tone.

"W-Wolf." Fox tried to get up but his body hurt him too much.

"S-Stop it Fox. I'll...help you." Wolf grabbed Falco and he tried to stand up. His whole legs we're hurting him and he was about to fall. Wolf grabbed Falco's shirt and placed it on Falco's neck. The three of them we're at an abandoned area. All alone. Wolf crawled closer to Fox. He was about to faint again but he hold himself.

"I-I love you Fox..." Wolf said stroking his cheeks.

"I...love you more. I-I'm sorr-y-y for lea-ving Wolf. I-I'm really sorr-y-y for putting you through this. I-I deserve t-to die for the da-mage i've caused you." Fox started to cry.

"Shut up, you didn't ca-u-use anything. You'r-e-e my Fox and i love you more than anything." Wolf gave Fox a kiss on the lips.

Fox weakly giggled and grabbed Wolf's hand.

"Wolfie, you're the cutest a-and hottest man a-alive. I-I'm so g-glad and luck-y-y to see you..." Fox tried to kiss Wolf but his neck hurt him.

"Shhh...I'll give the kisses. You res-t-t up my baby." Wolf gave Fox another kiss.

Suddenly you could hear ambulance sirens and police sirens. Wolf looked to his left and they we're coming down the road to the factory. In a few seconds they arrived.

"Go GO GO! Grab them and take them to the van!" The paramedic said.

The paramedics grabbed Fox first and took him to the van.

"F-Fox!" Wolf said trying to limp to him. But Wolf fell down and hurt his knee.

"Sir! Are you okay! Don't do that! You'll hurt yourself even more!" The paramedic warned Wolf.

"P-Please let me be with Fox. I need h-him" Wolf said shedding tears.

"Got it!" The paramedic grabbed Wolf and took him to the same van as Fox. Wolf drifted off to sleep.

The other paramedics took Falco to the other van. The police stayed and investigated the whole place. The paramedics have left the area.

* * *

 **A few days later...**

It was a dark night. It was raining a lot. The whole hospital was extremely quiet and barely had any noise. Fox was beginning to wake up. His vision wasn't blurry at all. He could see completely fine. Fox had a cast on his arms but one arm was freely fine and he has bandages all over his body. He also had a cast on his leg. He sat up and looked to his right. It was Falco. He looked to his left and it was Wolf. They we're both on the same room as Fox. Fox saw he had a shirt but no pants on.

He was going to attempt to get out of bed. Fox got out of the bed and his arm snapped a bit. He yelped but covered his mouth.  
He didn't want to attempt to wake up Wolf. His legs hurt him a bit but he limped out of the bed. Suddenly he looked at the prescription pad on his own bed and it said.

"Treat arm with care, legs will be cured in a while. Chest will feel pain, but it'll ooze off."

Fox then limped his way to Wolf's and it said.

"Treat legs WITH extremely care, wont be able to walk for a while, chest and head will hurt a lot."

Fox limped to Falco's and it said.

"Treat back and neck with care. Dangerous to stand up."

Fox smiled at seeing Falco sleep. He then limped his way to Wolf and groaned a bit. He reached Wolf. The bed was higher than usual,  
Fox couldn't jump so he just grabbed the side of the bed. He tried to get up but he couldn't, his arm hurt him a lot.  
Fox fell down on the floor and began to cry really loud. He wiped his eyes each time a tear ran down but he couldn't hold the crying.

Wolf quickly woke up and heard the crying. He tried to move as much as he could quickly and looked at the bottom of his bed.

"Fox!" Wolf said.

"W-Wolfie!" Fox said while crying.

"Why you crying Fox! Come up with me." Wolf said trying to cheer him up.

"I c-cant i hurt myself trying to." Fox cried some more.

Wolf then sat down and quickly pulled his hand for Fox. Fox grabbed his hand and Wolf pulled Fox to his bed. Wolf yelped because it hurt his hands.

"I-I'm sorry! I hurt your arms, again." Fox started to cry even louder when he was hurting Wolf physically again.

"Don't cry...I'm fine Fox. It's just pain." Wolf stroked his hair.

"I-I'm horrible. I deserve to die!" Fox cried even more.

"Shhhh, stop saying such negative things. Please. If you keep crying I'll cry too." Wolf said pulling Fox into him.

"W-Wolfie. No... don't pull me closer. Your legs...they must hurt you." Fox said backing away from Wolf.

Wolf pulled off his sheets and saw he wasn't wearing any pants but he was wearing a shirt. He had casts on his left leg and in his left arm. He raised his shirt and saw he had bandages all over him. Fox blushed as soon as he saw Wolf raised his shirt up.

"F-Fox. I don't care about myself. I care about you only. Come on. Pull yourself to me. If you want." Wolf offered Fox.

"Are you sure Wolfie. I don't want you to feel pain. I really d-don't." Fox said whimpering almost crying.

"Please. You'll make me very happy." Wolf said smiling to Fox. Fox smiled back and began getting closer to Wolf. Wolf spread his legs so Fox could sit down in the middle of the bed. Wolf yelped because his legs we're hurting him.

"I-I'M SORRY..." Fox said crying again almost backing away from Wolf.

"Stay here." Wolf pulled Fox for a big kiss on the lips. Fox weakly tried to wag his tail. Wolf tackled Fox down to bed and they both made out. Wolf was on top of Fox now. Wolf tried to not make pressure on Fox so he wouldn't hurt him. Fox booped on Wolf's nose and they both giggled. Wolf rubbed Fox's cheeks and said

"You're as beautiful as ever. I don't care about your bruises or anything. Fox you're just a cutie." Wolf said licking his cheeks.

"W-Wolfie!" Fox cuddled himself on Wolf's head. Fox began rubbing himself on Wolf. Fox gave little kisses to Wolf's cheeks. They giggled a lot together. Wolf sat up and grabbed Fox and pulled him closer. They we're both sitting up and kissing each other. Fox cuddled himself on Wolf's chest hair and Wolf just stroked his back. They both held each other very tight. Their warm and fuzzy fur on each other. Suddenly Fox began to tear up a bit and sniffled on Wolf.

"What's wrong babe?" Wolf said stroking his hair.

"I-I love you so much. You make me so happy, i don't know what i'd do without you." Fox sniffled.

"I love you too baby. You're my favorite Fox. I'll give my life anytime for you. This is why i came to rescue you." Wolf gave Fox a little rub on his neck.

"Leon and Panther we're the ones who drugged your drinks. They d-did it so i could stay away from you." Fox cried a bit.

"Don't worry Fox. None of us are alcoholic. I know we smoke sometimes. But it's good to know you wont ever try these things, right?" Wolf said grabbing his torso.

"I promise Wolfie!" Fox gave him a kiss on his nuzzle. Wolf giggled and grabbed his hands and placed them behind his back.

"You should calm down. The pain makes you **cranky a lot and negative**. Rest on me Fox." Wolf gave Fox his word.

Eventually Falco woke up from his sleep. They we're all in a coma until today. Falco's head was hurting a lot. He looked to his side and saw Fox making out with Wolf. He smiled seeing that they both had such a happy and healthy relationship.

Fox then saw Falco had woke up.

"Falco!" Fox called him out.

"Hey, Falco. You're awake." Wolf called him out too.

"You two having fun, eh?" Falco said scratching his back.

"Yeah we are!, We thank you both so much for being there for us. We really do." Wolf said.

"Falco you're the best!" Fox started to wag his tail better than ever.

Suddenly Falco's bed phone started flashing. It was a call coming from the nurse. He answered it and talked to her.

She said the whole trio could leave to their homes. The nurse was gonna pick them up and take them home.  
Falco said his thank you's to her.

Wolf and Fox stopped making out and got ready to go home. The nurse arrived to their dorm and placed Fox Wolf and Falco on wheelchairs.

* * *

 **Time: Night.**

Wolf Fox and Falco arrived to the apartments. The nurse gifted them the wheelchairs and the crutches. Wolf and Fox waved goodbye to Falco as Falco headed to his apartment.

Wolf knocked on the door. Krystal heard the knock and rushed to the door. She opened the door and saw her boyfriends be half naked, beaten all up, smeared with bandages and casts. Her whole expression was blank. She quickly rushed and pulled them both for a hug and kiss.

"I was so worried about you two. I couldn't visit the hospital they didn't allow guests." Krystal cried out as soon as she saw them both be hurt.

"Don't worry Krystal, we're fi-in-" Fox almost fell down to the ground but Wolf rapidly grabbed his crutches.

"Come on inside. You guys need to rest." Krystal grabbed their hands and took them inside.

"Thank you Krystal..." Wolf said giving her a lick on the cheek.

"Me too!" Fox also gave Krystal a lick on the cheek.

"You two rest up please, i'm gonna cook dinner for us." Krystal said.

"Hmmm." Wolf said thinking about thinking of taking a shower.

Wolf then took Fox to his bedroom.

"Fox, do you want to...um take a shower with m-me?" Wolf asked Fox.

"YES! I do Wolfie! I wanna do everything with you!" Fox wagged his tail.

"Alright, let me grab our clothes and lets head to the bathroom." Wolf went to his drawer and grabbed some fresh clothing from it, his casual wearings. Fox went to his bedroom and also grabbed some fresh clothes from him. Fox limped his way with his tilts to the bathroom and waited a bit for Wolf. Wolf headed towards the bathroom door and went in with Fox. He closed the door.

Wolf then told Fox to sit down on the toilet seat. Wolf slowly took off Fox's casts and clothes, trying his best not to hurt him. Wolf turned on the drain and plugged it in. He poured soap so it can create a foam bath. Fox then limped his way to the bathtub as careful as he could and he placed himself on the water. Wolf then sat down on the toilet seat and started to take his casts off and his clothes. He threw them on the ground next to the hamper along with Fox's.

Suddenly, Wolf was about to sit down with Fox and wash Fox and himself but he tripped.

"WOLFIE!" Fox rushed towards Wolf.

Wolf yelped and let out a disappointing howl. Wolf was partially on the bathtub naked but he landed on the side of it exposing his butt. Krystal quickly rushed and knocked on the bathroom.

"C-Come in." Fox said.

Krystal then saw Fox trying to help Wolf get up but Wolf was too heavy for him. Krystal rushed in and helped Wolf get up.

"Wolf, are you okay?" Krystal asked him.

"K-Krystal. Do you mind...you know. Help us take a bath?" Wolf was embarrassed to ask such a personal task for Krystal since he thought it would make her extremely uncomfortable.

"I told you i'd help you with anything Wolf. I'll gladly give you a shower and Fox too!" She smiled.

"T-Thank you babe." Wolf gave her a kiss. Krystal then guided and dragged Wolf to the bathtub carefully not letting him trip. Suddenly Krystal slapped Wolf's butt and giggled.

 **XXXSmall NSFW WARNINGXXX**

"H-Hey!" Wolf was embarrassed. Fox giggled and splashed water around to Wolf. Wolf giggled too and sat down on the bathtub with Fox. Krystal began washing Fox first. She grabbed the soap and poured it all over him. Fox felt so happy and relaxed by it. She scratched his ear and his belly and Fox giggled and laughed and played around with Wolf.

Krystal then headed towards Wolf and began washing his hair. Wolf had a lot of fur just like Fox. She had to scratch his mohawk and his chest hair a lot. Wolf felt so relaxed just like Fox. They enjoyed the bath they we're taking.

Krystal then asked Fox if she wanted to wash him in his private area. Fox gave Krystal permission and she looked away washing his whole crotch. Fox blushed really hard when he felt the hands go near his area. Wolf was jealous he wanted Fox to do it to him.

Krystal asked Wolf next if he wanted the rub too. He gave her permission and she did it. She started to rub Wolf's personal area and he enjoyed it a lot. It felt relaxing to them both. Fox felt a little jealous he wanted Wolf to do it instead of Krystal. Fox didn't mind but he wanted to be Wolf's number one always. Krystal finished washing the two pups. She drained the whole shower and picked up Fox like a baby.

 **XXXNSFW ENDXXX**

She washed his face and he giggled like a baby. She booped his nose and gave him cute kisses. She picked up his clothes and began putting them on Fox.  
Fox giggled like a charm and felt so happy. Wolf was starting to feel jealous he wanted to be the one to treat Fox like that.

Krystal put on Fox's brand new casts back, she grabbed Fox and took him to Wolf's bedroom. She headed back to the bathroom and washed Wolf up. After she was done she dragged him out and helped him put on his clothes. He gave her little hugs and gave her kisses too. She grabbed his hand and took him to his bedroom we're Fox was at waiting for him. Krystal then placed him on the bed. She gave him a goodnight kiss. She headed towards Fox and also gave him a good night kiss.

"Good night my babies." She winked and turned off the light and closed the door. She had forgotten to turn on the night lamp for Fox. Fox was whimpering and whining on the bed and was scared of the dark. Wolf quickly grabbed him and said.

"Shhh Fox, don't worry i'm here. You can sleep without the light for one night." Wolf rubbed his cheeks.

"B-But the scary monsters..." Fox cried out.

"There won't be any. The only scary monster will be me!" Wolf tackled Fox on the bed and gave him tickles. Fox giggled and laughed very hard. Wolf gave him little rubs on his chest and on his face. Eventually Fox was starting to yawn a lot.

"Do you want to sleep now babe?" Wolf asked him giving him a rub in the chest.

"O-Only if i get to cuddle with you." Fox giggled.

"You always can. I love you so much you don't understand." Wolf said pulling Fox deeper into his chest. He gave him a good night kiss.  
Fox laid down on top of Wolf for tonight. Wolf placed his hands on his back protecting him so he doesn't feel afraid. Fox pulled himself deeper and buried his face on his chest hair. Fox and Wolf both together drifted off to sleep.

 _-CHAPTER 23 END-_


	25. Chapter 24: Catching Up To Do

***Authors Note***

 **Sorry for the wait again guys, Like I said I've been busy a lot and I'm trying my best to upload the chapters asap, and I promise I won't ever abandon this story, don't worry and I'm really sorry for the waits. I'll make it up to you guys soon. Love you all and I'm glad you're all sticking by my side! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Catching Up To Do**

Fox and Wolf we're both sleeping together like angels. But particularly, Wolf was shaking and shivering in bed. Fox could feel his shivers but it made him warm so it he didn't mind. Wolf started to kick his legs and arms and Fox was starting to get worried. Wolf began to yelp and Fox woke up completely. Fox sat up and started to shake Wolf.

Wolf was whimpering and crying in bed and seemed really scared. Fox shaked him more but he wouldn't wake up. Until Fox called him out.

"WOLFIE!" Fox said feeling worried about him. Wolf woke up instantly with tears in his eyes. He looked over to his side to a distressed Fox. He quickly grabbed him and pulled him for a hug.

"W-What's wrong Wolfie?" Fox was worried giving him a lick on his cheeks while Wolf holds him.

"It was just a dream. Don't worry baby." Wolf gave him a rub on the head. Fox blushed and smiled.

"I'm not sleepy anymore...Can we watch TV or something?" Fox said rubbing his head on Wolf's chest.

"Sure, remember we have to go to college soon." Wolf patted his head.

"Do we have to..." Fox felt a little upset.

"Yes. We wont do anything tho, we just need to be there. In order to pass." Wolf said and stroked his hair.

"I guess..." Fox said.

Wolf then prepared the pillows and placed them together for him to lie down, he grabbed the remote control and turned on the television. He laid down in bed and grabbed Fox. Fox laid down on Wolf's chest looking straight to the television with him. Fox cuddled and pulled himself closer to Wolf so Wolf could wrap his arms around him. Fox was warm and happy.

After a few hours, they stopped watching TV. They both stretched and yawned together. Wolf tried to get up and he successfully did it. He told Fox to stay here. He limped his way to the door and opened it. He was loosing his balance a lot.  
He was about to knock on Krystal's door but he accidentally tripped and he fell down on the ground.

"W-WOLFIE!" Fox yelled. Wolf grunted trying to get up but he couldn't. Fox got up and began limping his way to Wolf too.  
Fox knocked on Krystal's door a lot, extremely worried about Wolf. Krystal had just woken up, she heard a thud on the floor.  
She headed to her door and opened it up to see Wolf on the ground and Fox waiting for her arrival. She quickly grabbed Wolf and began to push him up.

"S-Sorry...I'm just...Ack...I feel horrible." Wolf said putting his hand on his forehead.

"Wolf don't be so stressed out, leave everything to me. I know you want to help but, this is too much for you." Krystal said touching the tip of his nose.

"I-I know..." Wolf said sounding defeated.

"Don't worry. Food's ready on the kitchen. You both eat up while i get ready." Krystal closed her door and began doing her things.

Wolf grabbed Fox's hand and they both headed to the kitchen, seeing the yummy food they began eating. Fox smiled and wagged his tail, Krystal's cooking was great. Wolf ate it too and he was lost in delight. The two pups finished eating. Wolf grabbed the dishes and began washing them, Wolf told Fox to go to their room's and grab fresh pair of clothes. Fox did it so, he instead decided to crawl his way to his room and grab some clothes. After that he grabbed them, he headed toward Wolf's room to get his clothes too. He placed them all together in bed. Wolf finished with the dishes and headed over to Fox, who was waiting in the bed desperately.

Wolf patted Fox's head. He appreciated the help he was doing him. Wolf began taking his clothes off along with Fox's they we're both almost naked, except they always wore cute underwear and giggled at it. Wolf put on a long sleeved blue shirt with stripes. He wanted to hide his bullet holes and bandages. He put on some black jeans too. It was Fox's turn now.

Wolf grabbed Fox's green shirt and put it on him. Fox giggled and licked his arms a lot. Wolf casually tickled Fox in bed giving him smooches on the head. After they we're done, Krystal got out of her bedroom and got all ready for another day of college.

"Alright, come on hold my hands." Fox and Wolf both grabbed her hands, Krystal took them to their equipment. Fox and Wolf both grabbed their crutches and put them on. They started going their way next to Krystal to the bridge.

* * *

The trio arrived to their first classroom. It was their Swordssmith class.

"Oh my god, it happened to you guys too?!" The bear ran to the two pups looking worried.

"Don't worry. Mr. We're fine." Wolf said scratching his head.

"You get your assistance today! But you won't be able to participate in class. I'm sorry." The bear said in an upset tone.

"It's fine. We'll stay here and watch." Wolf said smiling.

"H-Hey guys. It's good to see you came to class!" Falco said limping his way to Wolf and Fox.

"Falco!" Fox said wagging his tail.

"Sit down guys. You don't have to stand up all day." Falco smirked.

"Oh yeah...I forgot we don't have seats." Wolf said in an awkward tone.

"So you're taking class? Even with your condition right now?" Fox asked Falco.

"I need the credits." Falco said smiling.

"A-Alright good luck buddy." Wolf said giving him a fist bump.

"Okay class, who wants to participate first today on our lesson?" The bear said pointing their stick to the chalkboard.

"Today you're gonna learn how to dodge an attack and attack them from behind. Look shortly at this video."

The whole class looked at the video, Falco instantly raised his hand.

"I'll do it." Falco smirked.

"I'll do it too!" A white female young poodle raised her hand. She was a student who was attending their class ever since day one. She never had any interactions with anyone or anything in the classroom.

"Bring it on." Falco laughed.

The teacher threw armor and their swords to them. Falco only grabbed the sword and denied putting on the armor.

"Falco! Put it on! You'll get more hurt than usual!" The teacher scolded him.

"Trust me teach. I know what i'm doing." Falco clicked his fingers at him.

The teacher assured his words. Falco got ready up. Falco limped a lot trying to practice with the poodle.  
In the background you could see them both practicing.

Fox was looking to the distance. He could see Bill thinking to himself all alone. This classroom only had 10 students in each class they we're taking. They still haven't talked or met the other four. Eventually, Falco was about to be tackled by the poodle, but Falco did what the video showed, and he successfully pulled it off and ripped her armor off.

"Good job man!" She was extremely shocked.

"T-Thank you." Falco coughed. He was feeling exhausted from that.

She pulled her hand in for a handshake with Falco. "The names Fay."

Falco gave the shake back and said his name. "I'm Falco." Falco passed out mid place from the exhaustion and Fay grabbed him.

"Falco!" Fox said. Wolf stood up and limped his way as fast as he could to Falco.

"Christ, he passed out." Wolf said arriving to Fay.

"Yeah..." Fay said.

"Thank you for not letting him fall." Wolf told Fay.

"I understand his situation. The name's Fay." Fay said.

"Wolf's the name." Wolf said scratching his head.

Fox got a little mad and jealous because Wolf was interaction with Fay and not him. Even thought Fox didn't have stregnt,  
he was over-protective over Wolf.

It was time for Fox's favorite class.

Guns. Fox was really eager and happy to enter this class. He quickly entered and sat down on the floor with Wolf. He wanted to participate really bad on this lesson. The teacher kept talking and talking until it was time for the volunteers.

Fox quickly told Wolf to participate with him.

"W-What but Fox, we're both hurt!" Wolf said in a shocked tone.

"B-But it's my fave class, please Wolfie?" Fox put on his puppy eyes for Wolf.

"F-Fine." Wolf gave up and raised his hands with Fox.

"You two up for the task huh? You're both not in very good condition."

"We don't care!" Fox said eagerly.

The teacher took their words and put the helmets on their heads. They we're both teleported to the game. Bill was concerned the teacher never noticed they took their graduation game and used it by accident. Fox and Wolf thought of the same thing and got scared. They ignored that fact and headed on wards to their mission.

Fox and Wolf both had 20% of HP on their bars. They we're both in a critical condition. One shot and they would both be dead.  
Fox picked up his favorite. The original blaster. Basic, normal and balanced. Wolf was a rebel. He picked the shotgun, his favorite.

Fox went running searching for Wolf. Wolf was hiding behind a house. He was ready to attack Fox. Fox was gonna go behind the building until Wolf popped out and shot Fox, but Fox jumped and dodged it easily. It caused Fox to take 5% damage for the jump damage and Wolf 5% damage for the recoil. They both got hurt from that. Fox got up first than Wolf. Fox backed away from Wolf and Wolf got up quickly. Wolf came running at Fox. He shot twice at Fox but he dodged it. Fox was starting to have his blaster to 100% blast. Fox took 5% damage again. Fox was at a mere 10% of health left. Wolf had his tactic. If Fox was going to dodge all his bullets he would just shoot Fox and thats it. Fox kept backing away from Wolf. But Wolf shot at Fox more and more each time. Fox jumped again and it hurt him more. Fox was exhausted and almost about to be defeated.

Wolf shot his last bullet to Fox. Fox knew if he jumped he would die but Fox threw his blaster at the sky. Fox got hit by Wolf's bullet and almost got defeated, Fox pretended to be defeated. Wolf said "Good job Fox" Until...Fox's blaster fell from the sky and it hit Wolf. Fox opened his eyes and got up.

"Good job. Wolfie." He smirked. Him and Wolf got teleported away from the game.

Krystal ran up to the two of them and helped them get back on their crutches.

"You guys did good." Krystal said rubbing her nose on them.

"T-Thank you babe. But Fox deserves this victory" Wolf said.

"You do too Wolfie!" Fox smiled at the two of them.

Gunsmith class was done.

* * *

The trio headed to their last class, swimming class. Fox and Wolf headed to the nearest bleachers to Krystal's swimming pool. Krystal headed towards the bathroom to get her bikini on. Wolf would always blush when he saw Krystal on her under-clothing.  
Fox would keep staring because of his curiosity. Today was a free swimming class. They didn't have to do anything except practice their past lessons.

Krystal finished practicing her few lessons. Wolf chanted at how good she was at swimming. Wolf wanted to swim.  
It was his favorite class but he was supposed to be in rest. Fox laid down on Wolf's shoulder holding it. Wolf got up and so did Fox.

Wolf raced towards Krystal and gave her a kiss. Fox gave her a kiss too. The three of them we're always happy together.  
Krystal didn't want to be a big part of Fox's and Wolf's relationship but she was glad she had the two of them by her side.

Fox stared at the other students seeing how good they we're.

"Come on Fox!" Wolf said walking with Krystal towards the exit.

"I'll be there in a few." Fox stayed a little longer. But suddenly. Fox slipped on the water again, for a 3rd time. He fell down on the pool and started drowning. Fox couldn't splash around because his bones hurt him a lot.

Wolf was at the hallway worried about not seeing Fox. He stopped walking with Krystal and headed towards the swimming pool area. Wolf then quickly noticed bubbles from far away. He threw away his crutches and ran towards it. His eyes quickly locked in and he saw Fox inside the pool drowning slowly. He jumped on the pool and hurt his leg on the process. He quickly grabbed Fox with his hurt arms and tried to pull him out of the water. He could only poke his head out but couldn't swim any higher.

Krystal arrived at the pool and saw Wolf and Fox on the pool. She quickly headed towards them.

"G-Grab my hand Krystal." Wolf said struggling to get up.

"I'm not hurting your arm more than before!" Krystal yelled at him.

"I don't care! Fox is gonna drown to death!" Wolf was crying.

"I'm not gonna kill you too!" Krystal quickly grabbed Wolf by his shirt and pulled him outside of the pool. Fox was passed out from gulping all that water. Wolf was giving him mouth to mouth CPR trying to wake him up. It worked. Wolf's CPR worked! Fox was awake and puked out a lot of water.

"Am I d-dead?" Fox said shivering from all the cold water.

"N-No you're with us Fox." Wolf grabbed Fox and pulled him for a warm hug but he backed away from Wolf almost falling on the pool again.

"I-I deserve to be dead!" Fox said crying trying to drown himself again but Wolf kept preventing him.

"L-Let me carry him home, please." Krystal said deeply worried about the two of them.

"Please." Wolf said in a sad tone.

Krystal grabbed Fox and grabbed Wolf's hand. She had to aid the two of them back to home -  
The trio arrived to their home. It was finally dusk and it was time to go to sleep. Krystal placed Fox on Wolf's bed who was still traumatized and scared over almost dying again. Wolf fell down on bed, Krystal helped him get comfortable on bed, making his pillow and his bed sheets.

"K-Krystal...?" Wolf was blushing.

"Yes Wolf?" Krystal said.

"T-Thank you so much." Wolf said trying to sit up.

"Nu-Uh, stay and rest with Fox baby. Give him your love, not to me. Now go to sleep with my little boyfriend, Alright?" Krystal scolded Wolf for giving her more attention than to Fox.

"Good night Fox." Krystal was going to give Fox a kiss but Fox pulled away from her. Krystal shrugged and headed to her room.

Wolf was upset, Fox has been denying every bit of love ever since he fell on the pool. Wolf headed towards Fox who was sitting on his bed and tried to pull him in for a hug but, Fox stood up and backed away from Wolf even more.

"L-Leave me alone. I don't deserve your love. L-Look at me I-I'm worthless. I-I'm stupid and c-clumsy, just let me die." Fox's eyes began to water up and started crying.

Wolf stood up from bed and tried to head towards Fox, he pulled himself down and began crawling towards Fox since his legs we're hurting him a lot.

"F-Fox please. I love you. Stop saying that." Wolf said pulling himself closer to Fox, until Wolf couldn't handle it anymore and passed out. He was extremely hurt and needed the rest. Fox looked at Wolf who was lying on the ground unconsciously.

Fox was feeling as exhausted as Wolf and Fox didn't want to sleep alone tonight, but he thought he didn't deserve Wolf.

Fox stood up and grabbed Wolf's pillows and bed sheets. He headed towards Wolf and placed the pillow on his head and the sheets over his body. Fox was about to pass out so he quickly crawled his way as far away from Wolf as possible. He curled himself into a ball and began crying himself to sleep, until he drifted off to sleep.

 _-CHAPTER 24 END-_


	26. Chapter 25: Krystal The Lifesaver

***Authors Note***

 **Yay another chapter has been uploaded! Do not worry as there's gonna be a special lewd/lemon chapter soon! I don't know which Chapter, but It's coming soon. After that the next chapter's will probably contain the original Rated T content as It's supposed to be. Anyways I hope you read and enjoy!**

 **Chapter Rating: M - Contains Sexual and Suggestive Content.**

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Krystal The Lifesaver**

Wolf was starting to wake up early in the morning. He heard the sounds of the birds and the crickets chirping. He yawned and tried to stretch a bit. He felt weird as soon as his vision was cleared up. He found himself on the floor. Wolf didn't see Fox anywhere but he could hear snoring. Wolf's arms and chest we're feeling the same and his legs hurt more each time he tried to stand up. He stood up and clinged himself to his bed.

He picked up his pillow and bed sheets and put them back on the bedroom. Wolf then saw a tail coming from the other side of the bed. He limped his way through clinging to his bed and saw Fox passed out on the floor exposing his butt to the whole world while snoring. Wolf giggled and blushed looking at his cute behind. Wolf bent down and crawled over to Fox. Fox felt someone was creeping up on him and woke up instantly. Fox smacked Wolf in the face by accident and Wolf was shocked by it.

Fox gasped and began to tear up thinking about what he had done. Wolf wasn't mad or anything he was just upset. Fox got up and began running away from Wolf. Wolf crawled as much as he could to grab Fox by his leg but Fox shut the door. Fox then tripped on his way to the hallway and screamed. He kept crawling his way towards the door out of the house until Krystal got out of her room and saw Fox having a mental breakdown on the ground.

She quickly ran up to Fox and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Fox what's wrong baby?" Krystal was worried looking at the Young Fox.

Fox only cried and tried to get out of Krystal's arm until Krystal gave Fox a kiss on the cheeks and a tight hug which made him slightly calm down.

"Fox please, tell me. What happened?" Krystal was still curious to know.

Fox only nodded no and kept making tears.

Krystal tickled Fox and Fox began giggling a bit. Fox tried to look serious but he couldn't. Krystal went on Fox's chest and grabbed it with her mouth and blew on it making silly sounds causing Fox to laugh.

Fox finally gave up. "S-Stop please!" Fox kept giggling.

"Will you tell me now?" Krystal said smiling.

"Fine...i was going t-" A loud thud was heard on Wolf's door. "Open up please? Anyone!" Wolf said over on his room.  
Krystal was going to head over to open Wolf's room until Fox grabbed her leg and told her to not.

"NO!" Fox said whimpering to Krystal.

Krystal chuckled and said "Oh Fox, don't be silly." Krystal opened Wolf's door to see Wolf sitting on the floor with his whole face red and filled with tears and depression.

Fox let go on Krystals leg and backed away from the two of them.

"Wolf What happened?" Krystal rushed towards Wolf and gave him a kiss on the cheek but it didn't cheer him up.

"I-It's Fox." Wolf headed towards Fox who was at the end of the entrance door practically trying to escape but it was locked.  
Fox was crying and whimpering because he thought Wolf was going to kill him for accidentally hitting him.

"S-See?" Wolf said giving up and falling on the ground crying.

"Fox. Baby. You can't be mad at Wolf!" Krystal tried to smile to Fox.

"I-I'm not mad at Wolf. I'm just a burden!" Fox cried out.

"Fox baby don't say that. You're not. You can't be like this to Wolf forever, don't you miss him as much as he does?" Krystal said.

Fox thought about that, he surely missed Wolf but he knew if he was with Wolf any longer he would hurt him more.

"Fox. Please. I'm not mad at you for hitting me. I need you back please, I'm a mess without you!" Wolf said getting closer to Fox.

"N-No i don't want you to kill me! I'll kill myself instead!" Fox said whining and whimpering.

"S-Shut the fuck up." Wolf had finally gotten closer to Fox. Fox screamed like if he was in pain and getting killed. Wolf grabbed Fox by his arm and pulled him as hard as he could to him letting him go of the door. He placed him on his lap and hugged him tightly. He began licking his hair. Fox was starting to calm down from all the crying.

"Why is all the crying needed? Don't i mean anything to you?" Wolf said.

"You d-don't love me. You hate me now for hitting you and refusing your love." Fox said rubbing his eyes.

"Fox don't ever say that. I won't hurt you ever in my whole life. You mean everything to me." Wolf said closing his eyes laying his head on top of Fox's.

"B-But-" Fox tried to say.

"Fox. If you don't love me anymore. I won't stop you from th-" Wolf's sentence was broken until Fox tackled him to the ground.

"DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING SAY THAT! I LOVE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING, YOU'RE MY WOLFIE!" Fox yelled at him causing him to cry again.

"D-Do you really?" Wolf said regretting saying his other sentence.

"Y-YES. I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I. LOVE YOU." Fox said burying his whole face on his chest and crying.

"Shhhh, don't cry. I'm here for you." Wolf said giving him a rub on his back. The pain on their body was making them moody as hell. Krystal was watching them both almost tearing up seeing how happy she was getting them both back together.

As usual the two of them forget that they're in a relationship with Krystal and they always choose each other over Krystal.

"K-Krystal." Wolf said feeling bad.

"Don't say what i think you're about to say. Keep things this way. I like it." Krystal scolded him.

"B-But Krystal you've done so much and you deserve more." Wolf said tearing up a bit.

"Wolf. I love you and Fox more than anyone but you two are the ones who are meant for each other okay? I'm always here no matter what!"

Wolf and Fox both crawled over Krystal and gave her both a big smooch on the cheeks. Krystal smiled having their two boys together again. She grabbed the two of them and took them over to the living room.

Krystal turned on the AC and plugged in a movie on the TV. She laid down on the floor with Wolf and Fox both laying down on her chest. They we're both about to fall asleep so she grabbed the couch's sheets and put them over the two of them.

* * *

After a few hours. Krystal was finished watching movies and plugged in the cable. She started watching cartoons. Wolf and Fox we're beginning to wake up over their nap. Wolf quickly woke up with a frown on his face. Fox woke up with a smile.

"Good afternoon my lovebirds." Krystal said giving them little kisses on the head.

"Good afternoon Krystal!" Fox said wagging his tail.

Wolf didn't respond. He was feeling down all of the sudden.

"Wolf, what's wrong?" Krystal asked him.

"I-It's nothing." Wolf said sighing.

"Wolf tell me please. We're both here for you." Krystal gladly gave her word to him.

"It's just. I've been such a mushy baby lately. And i really hate being like this. I-I'm supposed to be a bad-ass Wolf. Not a huggy squishy emotional teddy bear." He said frowning more and more.

"Aw, don't feel like that Wolf. I'm pretty sure you're bad-ass to a lot of people. It's okay to be softie to the people you love the most, it's because you deeply care about us right?" Krystal said smirking at him.

"It's all true. But I'm never gonna be a bad Wolf. I'm way too mushy." Wolf said.

"Who said you weren't a bad-ass?" Krystal got closer to Wolf and began pulling his shirt off. Krystal touched his pecks and made him flex a bit. Wolf blushed and started smiling when he saw that. Fox almost got a nosebleed seeing Krystal taking his shirt off, showing off his muscles and his chest hair.

"K-Krystal." Wolf said smiling.

"You're a bad-ass!" Krystal said imitating his voice.

"I'm a bad-ass too! Look at me!" Fox said trying to flex his arms and show off to Wolf and Krystal.

The two of them laughed at Fox and scratched his hair causing Fox to giggle and smile at the two of them. Krystal got up to cook dinner for everyone. She let the two of them lay down together, seeing how cute they we're both together. She winked at the two of them and they both winked back.

Fox started to purr like a little puppy on Wolf's chest. He laid down smiling and snuggling over it while Wolf gave him little rubs on his chest. Fox felt so relaxed and way better than before. His mind was becoming peacefully happier than before.

Wolf was feeling still a little moody, he was still feeling like being a squishy mushy teddy bear. Fox noticed his mood and wanted to cheer him up. Fox sat on front of him and lowered his head.

"Wolfie?" Fox said raising an ear up.

"...Yes Baby?" Wolf said almost not feeling like responding.

"Wolfie! What's wrong?" Fox said shaking his arms.

"It's just...do you really think *'m a squishy baby?" Wolf asked Fox.

"You are to me! But Wolfie! You're still a bad-ass! I promise!" Fox said.

"H-How? I know I'm strong and all but..." Wolf said lowering his head.

"Wait here Wolfie!" Fox said crawling his way to his room.

Fox headed and stood up a bit on his drawer. He opened it and grabbed a mask. It seemed to be someone in particular. Fox put it on and crawled his way to Wolf and stood up. Wolf was confused as soon as he saw Fox.

"It is I Falco the greatest of the greatest!" Fox said imitating Falco's voice and mocking him.

"Wh-" Wolf was more confused as Fox got closer to Wolf.

"You call yourself strong? Ya ain't as strong as me! I am the baddest of the baddest!" Fox said laughing in Falco's voice.

"...No I am the most baddest! You are just a fool!" Wolf said getting angrier.

"Prove it! You are just a squishy teddy bear!" Fox teased Wolf.

"Ooh I'll show you Falco!" Wolf without realizing it he punched Fox in the face really hard knocking him out to the ground.

The mask broke. Fox began tearing up a little bit. Wolf's eyes quickly widened as he realized he didn't actually punch Falco and he punched Fox instead.

"F-Fox?" Wolf asked the Fox.

"See...you are a strong bad-ass Wolfie!" Fox said trying to smile but the pain in his cheek was too much.

"I-I'm sorry i didn't mean t-to hit you Fox...!" Wolf said grabbing Fox and he began crying on his shoulders.

"I-I understand Wolfie. P-Please don't cry, I-I'm the crybaby one here." Fox said rubbing his back while spreading tears.

"N-No stop crying now! Or i'll keep crying!" Wolf said crying as much as Fox.

Krystal finished making dinner. She headed out to the living room to see the two of them crying. She then saw they we're both talking to each other. She decided to let them be.

"Hey guys, dinner is done. Whenever you want to eat. Tell me!" Krystal smiled at the two of them.

"O-Oki Krystal." Fox said stopping his tears.

Wolf had also stopped crying. He let go of Fox and tried to conquer his fear. Fox didn't want to be let go off and Fox quickly clinged his arms onto Wolf's torso.

It tickled him a little bit but he didn't care. He pulled Fox closer to him giving him a kiss on the mouth, soothing his mind again. They made out for a few minutes until they got tired. Wolf started to get hungry and so did Fox.

"K-Krystal?" Wolf called her out on the living room.

Krystal got out of her bedroom. "What's wrong Wolf?" She asked.

"D-Do you mind bringing our food to us?" Wolf asked her.

"Of course I will!" She said.

Krystal headed to the kitchen and grabbed the plates, they we're homemade cookies and milk. Fox wagged his tail as he enjoyed Krystal's cooking. Wolf grabbed the two plates. One of them was more filled than the other one. Wolf decided to pick the plate with the least cookies, giving the one with the majority to Fox.

Fox couldn't eat with his arms. It would hurt him every time he would move it 90 degrees or more. Wolf noticed Fox struggling to eat.

"Fox, do you want me to feed you?" Wolf asked him.

"If you want you. You don't have to-"

"Of course i will Fox, I'm not gonna let you receive any more pain... agh i sound like a hypocrite." Wolf said covering his eyes.

"Shhh Wolfie, feed me and don't think about that!" Fox begged him.

"Alright, here comes the plane!" Wolf quickly grabbed a cookie and placed it on his mouth, making him giggle and smile.  
After a few minutes, Wolf and Fox finished eating and we're filled. Krystal headed to check on the two of them and said

"It's shower time!" She smirked at them.

* * *

 **XXXYay another _NSFW_ Shower SceneXXX**

Fox was exited to get a fresh clean shower and go to sleep. He crawled over to the bathroom as Krystal grabbed one of Wolf's arm and guided him to the bathroom. Fox started to take his clothes off slowly in front of the two of them. Krystal prepared the bath to be filled and ready for the two of them. Wolf tried to take his clothes off but it was very hard for him. Krystal helped him take his clothes off. The two pups got completely nude and went inside the bath tub for their daily bath.

Fox was first up as always. Krystal grabbed the shampoo and poured it over his hair, washing it slowly with caress. She washed his chest and whole back rubbing it completely and getting every dirt off of it. Krystal then asked

"Fox, do you want me to clean your private parts too?"

Fox blushed and thought about that question. It took him some thinking, he said "S-S-Sure." Fox closed his eyes and covered his face like a baby. Krystal began washing his area and he giggled a lot because it tickled him. Wolf got jealous again and wanted to put his hands on Fox's bottom too. But he tried his best not to.

Krystal finished washing Fox, she gave him a towel so he could slowly clean himself while she finishes with Wolf. Krystal grabed the shampoo and washed Wolf's hair and chest hair. It was very precious to Wolf and he loved it a lot. Krystal finished washing Wolf on his back and front. She proceeded to ask the same question she asked Fox, but before she almost finished saying the question Wolf said "Yes." Krystal quickly nodded and began doing it. Wolf felt a pleasure going at the bottom of his area. He howled as it felt good. Fox saw Wolf was having fun with Krystal and felt a little upset. Wolf was done taking a shower. Krystal took him out and gave him a towel. Krystal headed towards Fox and began cleaning him up.

 **XXX NSFW ENDXXX**

* * *

They we're done taking a shower. Krystal grabbed the sleepy Fox and took him to Wolf's bedroom. Wolf was already on his bed waiting for Fox's arrival. Wolf cleans himself very quickly. Fox was yawning and rubbing his eyes. They we're both still topless and bottomless. Wolf headed to his drawers and grabbed his fresh Fox Pajamas. They we're blue and had cute faces of Foxes in it. Krystal had an idea. She headed over to Fox's room and opened his drawers. She found another pair of Wolf pajamas for Fox. She rushed towards to Fox and put it on him. Fox was about to die of sleep. Krystal noticed it a lot, and she gave him a kiss on the cheek, kissing him good night. She headed towards Wolf and gave him a good night kiss.

Krystal winked at them and turned on their night lamp. She left the room and closed it. Fox was sitting on the bed close to passing out.

"Fox. Where do you want to sleep tonight?"

"I-I wan't...too...s.s...slee..." Fox could not finish his sentence and he almost fell down on the floor but Wolf grabbed him.

Wolf smiled and gave him a kiss on the head telling him good night too. Wolf laid down and put Fox right in front of him. He placed his arms on his torso, holding him tightly giving him warmth for the night. He placed the bed sheets over him and Fox. He slowly drifted off to sleep giving him a cuddle.

 _-Chapter 25 END-_


	27. Chapter 26: A Deep Confession Revealed

***Authors Note***

 **Heck yeah! After a long time here's a new chapter. As I said before...the next chapter will be mostly lemon-ish and after that probably the last Rated M chapter for a while, I'll leave some lemon for another time, for now, I think I've been pushing it too far hehe... Also for the character beings really emotional crying a lot and stuff y'a know, It'll end soon probably, I know It's been annoying some people and getting really old but, I've just been enjoying writing about this a lot. I'm sorry if It's bothering anyone. I hope you enjoy reading my new chapter.**

 **Chapter Rating: M - Contains Violence, Suggestive and Sexual Content.**

* * *

 **Chapter 26: A Deep Confession Revealed**

Fox and Wolf we're sleeping in bed together. Wolf was in a deep sleep until, Fox started to move a lot in bed.  
He wasn't having a bad dream or anything. His arms just hurt him a lot. He moved a lot and it bugged Wolf a bit, he was moving almost all night. Fox couldn't stand it. Suddenly Fox moved so much in bed, he pushed Wolf off and it hurt his back a bit and yelped. Fox woke up and didn't see Wolf in bed.

Fox turned around to see a groaning Wolf on the ground.

"W-Wolfie, I'm sorry!" Fox said feeling bad.

"It's fine Fox." Wolf said trying to get up back to bed.

"I never knew i was bugging you that bad, I-I should just-" Fox began to tear up and got up from bed.

"Here we go again. The mood swings." Wolf said in a defeated tone.

Fox opened the door and closed it again. He was out of Wolf's room and ran to his own room.

Wolf just headed to sleep since he needed the rest. He knew Fox was gonna be fine. 'I should just give him some time alone.  
It's midnight.' He thought.

Fox closed the door with frustration and went to his bed. He grabbed his pillow and bed-sheet and got under his bed.  
He was going to hide under it for the rest of his life he thought. He eventually drifted off to sleep.

Morning rose upon. Wolf was stretching his arms and back, his legs we're still in critical condition but the rest of his body was feeling better. He got up from bed and tried to stand up. He could still only merely limp but he could stand up.  
He headed towards his door and opened it.

He saw Krystal's door was closed and Fox's door was open. Wolf knew the obvious and headed towards Fox's room which was open.  
He looked around and didn't see Fox, until he noticed his pillow and sheets we're missing, he limped towards to his bed and saw something coming under it. It was his tail. He carefully avoided it and tried to crouch, but he failed and fell down to the floor with a loud thud.

Fox woke up to the sound of it and hit his head on the bottom of his bed and whined a bit. He saw Wolf who was on the ground groaning from the fall.

"P-Please don't kill me!" Fox said trying to get away from Wolf descending himself deeper into under his bed.

"What?" Wolf was confused trying to get up.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bother you last night! AHHH!" Fox said feeling afraid over what happened last night.

"Fox. Come on, it's nothing." Wolf said trying to get under Fox's bed.

"AHHH!" Fox screamed and yelled like if he was about to be killed.

"Fox!" Wolf grabbed Fox by his tail and pulled him out of under his bed. Fox and Wolf we're both out of it and Wolf grabbed Fox and gave him a tight hug.

"N-No!" Fox said trying to get out.

"Fox, I'm not gonna hurt you. Shhh...I know it hurts but, I'm here, Relax." Wolf said stroking his hair, trying to calm down his mind.

Fox calmed down and kept crying.

"I-I'm sorry Wolfie, I'm j-just scared" Fox said.

"You don't have to be scared anymore. I'm never hurting you. I am your protector. Your boyfriend." Wolf said giving him a lick on the cheeks.

Fox felt safe and stopped crying. He snuggled himself inside of Wolf's arm and body. He purred like a puppy and Wolf began smiling.

Krystal woke up on the sounds of Fox's cries and rushed towards his room. She arrived to see the two of them on the floor together.

"What happened?!" Krystal said.

"Morning Krystal! Sorry about the noises. It was just Fox's pain." Wolf said with honesty.

"K-Krystal!" Fox said pulling his arms for a hug.

"Oh Fox, good morning" She gave Fox the hug.

"What are we gonna do Krystal? The pain is so much!" Wolf said looking at his legs.

"M-My arms hurt." Fox said.

"Oh I have an idea! Why don't we go to the Park so we can relax a nice and chilly day?" Krystal said opening her phone looking at the weather.

"That's a good idea babe!" Wolf said.

"O-Okay." Fox said wiping his eyes.

"I'll pack up the picnic, Wolf are you okay on changing your clothes with Fox?"

"Yes, I will." Wolf said blushing.

Fox blushed too as soon as Krystal said that, Fox always loved seeing Wolf's strong muscular body and his perfect torso.  
Wolf enjoyed looking at Fox like if he was a son to him too.

Wolf headed to Fox's room with Fox and they both sat down in bed. Wolf began taking Fox's clothes off and Fox blushed as soon as Wolf began. Wolf smiled at Fox and Fox tried to look away. Wolf took Fox's shirt off and threw it on the ground.

He looked at Fox's muscles and said "Who's a strong little Fox?" He teased him.

Fox didn't respond and kept being grumpy.

"Oh you are!" Wolf tackled Fox to bed and started blowing on his stomach causing him to giggle and smile.

Wolf tickled Fox and Fox couldn't resist to get out. Wolf then began taking his pants off, seeing how nice his crotch looked Wolf blushed.

Wolf let go of Fox and began looking at his drawer for outdoor clothes. He quickly saw a cute black shirt and some jeans.  
He grabbed them and headed over to Fox. Fox wanted Wolf to get half naked too. But he couldn't resist hiding it.

"W-Wolfie!" Fox yelped.

"What is it Fox?" Wolf said in a confused tone.

"D-Do you mind...taking your clothes off? I just..." Fox said stuttering.

"If you want me too, sure baby." Wolf said rubbing Fox's chin.

Wolf began taking his tank-top and pants off, it was his casual clothing. Fox quickly yelped again when he saw Wolf's strong muscular body. He hid under his bed sheets.

Wolf smiled and laughed. "Come here Fox. This is all yours." Wolf said flexing.

Wolf sat down in bed and took the bed sheets off Fox.

"What's wrong baby? Why are you hiding?" Wolf was even more confused.

"I-I just..." Fox came out of the bed-sheets and had a nosebleed. Fox got up and laid down on Wolf's lap.

"YOU'RE SO CUTE AND HANDSOME I LOVE YOU!" Fox said almost tearing up on Wolf's lap.

"Oh Fox...you're so silly I love you." Wolf said stroking his hair.

Fox felt such a weird feeling under his lap. He saw a bulge forming under it and he knew it was something causing him to get it.

Wolf started to tickle Fox again and he realize Fox's crotch was looking different. Fox tried to tell Wolf to stop but kept laughing.

"Fox?" Wolf was concerned.

"W-Wolfie?" Fox looked at Wolf who was looking at his crotch.

"Do you have an erection?" Wolf asked Fox.

"E-Erection?" Fox was confused. Fox didn't know anything about sexual stuff, he knew how babies we're made but. He just never knew.

"Your...it's..." Wolf poked it and Fox blushed.

"W-Why does it happen to me? Is that bad?" Fox looked at it.

"No Fox! It's great! It's just. I never knew you wanted to have sex." Wolf said rubbing his chin.

"S-Sex? Us? But isn't that only for...when a guy and a girl does it?" Fox told him.

"Look. It's time I tell you." Wolf raised his eyebrow.

"Is it bad?" Fox was scared.

"No Fox. Your, Dick is like that because. You feel like I'm really cute and handsome right?" Wolf said.

"Y-Yes!" Fox said.

"It means your body wants more than kisses and hugs. But don't worry Fox. It's very normal! Because, I-I feel the same way about you." Wolf confessed it too.

"D-Do you really?" Fox said blushing.

"Of course this is why we're together, remember?" Wolf said smiling.

"C-Can i see your erection?" Fox looked at his crotch with curiosity. Wolf blushed as soon as Fox said that.

"Uhh..." Wolf didn't know what to do, he wasn't feeling sexual at the moment.

"What about later?" Wolf awkwardly told Fox.

Fox got upset he wanted to really experience more but Wolf didn't want to expose his fragile mind yet.

"Shhh...Don't think about it Fox. Leave it for later baby." Wolf gave him a lick on the cheeks.

"AHHH! I LOVE YOU!" Fox began crying on Wolf's shoulder and Wolf cuddled with him.

"Shhh...Don't cry." Wolf rubbed his back. Fox's erection was gone and wanted his cuddles more.

Wolf stood up and Fox saw his fluffy butt in his underwear, it caused him to have another nosebleed attack. Wolf began putting on Fox's clothes on him. Fox let Wolf do his job and put it all on. Wolf was done putting on Fox's clothes on him.

"W-Wolfie?" Fox was still curious.

"Yes baby?" Wolf smiled at him.

"D-Do you mind, if you could...flex a bit more?" Fox covered his face.

"Of course!" Wolf began flexing when Fox said that, Wolf was very strong indeed. Suddenly Wolf felt a cramp in his legs and he tripped and fell down on the floor. He hurt his legs again.

"Wolfie!" Fox said getting up and heading towards Wolf.

Wolf groaned and looked at his legs.

Fox grabbed Wolf's hand and tried to get him up. Fox hurt his hands in the process but didn't care. Until, Fox's arms snapped.

Fox's eyes widened. Wolf heard the snap and knew he hurt his arm badly.

"D-Don't cry Fox, Wolfie is here-" Wolf was about to pass out mid sentence and Fox began crying loudly it could be heard in all of the Apartments.

Krystal heard the loud crying and quickly ran to Fox's room. She saw Wolf who was on the ground and Fox sitting on the ground crying over his arm.

Krystal quickly grabbed Fox and began trying to calm his mind. She began stroking his arm but it hurt him a lot.

"MAMA!" Fox cried on Krystal's shoulders and Krystal cooed at him.

"Fox, It's okay. The pain will go away. Don't cry!" Krystal kept cooing him.

Suddenly the entrance door was heard get opened. Krystal quickly heard it and got out of Fox's room and saw Falco with an enraged face.

"FOX. What happened?" Falco was furious.

"I-I just-" Fox was cut out mid sentence

"Wolf did this didn't he..." Falco looked at Fox's swollen arm.

Falco pushed them aside and saw Wolf on the ground.

"F-Falco He didn't DO ANYTHING!" Krystal said.

"How do you know? You probably weren't there TO SEE IT." Falco yelled.

"F-Falco, he was jus.-" Falco grabbed Wolf by his neck and started chocking him.

"STOP!" Fox yelled to Falco.

"HE IS NOT MEANT TO BE TRUSTED." Falco grunted trying to choke him to death.

Fox jumped out of Krystal's arm. Fox quickly ran to Falco and tried to pull him away from Wolf, until...Falco pushed Fox out and he hit the wall, hurting his back and arm.

Falco looked at Fox who was about to cry again.

"F-Fox" Falco looked at Wolf who was almost dead.

Fox began crying and tried to head out of the door. Krystal grabbed Fox and looked at Falco and quickly pointed him to the door.

"Get the fuck out. And Don't ever FUCKING. GET TO THIS HOUSEHOLD AGAIN!" Krystal was furious holding Fox on her arms trying to calm him down.

"I-I was just." Falco tried to say:

"GET OUT. You're not going to kill Fox now, are you? Leave before i call the cops." Krystal said.

Falco felt guilt all over his body. He jumped in without hearing what actually happened. He was trying to protect Fox, but in a bad way. Falco rushed out of the door and closed it. He went back inside his apartment.

Krystal placed Fox on his bed and began rubbing his back, Fox was in extreme pain and so was Wolf. Krystal quickly grabbed Wolf as hard as she could and placed him in bed.

"Wolf...wake up!" Krystal tried to wake up Wolf.

Wolf quickly awoke and started chocking.

"Ugh...Why does this always happ-en?" Wolf said.

"What do you mean?" Krystal was confused at Wolf.

"I-I should just." Wolf got up and got a rush of adrenaline on his body.

"I'm gonna commit suicide once and for all. And You. Wont. Stop. Me." Wolf quickly headed out of the door and closed it.

Krystal tried to chase Wolf but he was too fast for her. Fox heard Wolf say those words and ceased to function. Fox's mind blanked out. He was going to loose Wolf forever.

* * *

Wolf headed out of the apartment. He quickly headed to the elevator. Falco was about to go outside to let out his anger until he saw Wolf rushing towards the elevator. Falco grew suspicious out of it. He headed towards the stairs.

Wolf was at the last floor of the apartment. The roofs. He saw the fresh breeze of the afternoon. He looked to his surroundings.  
Nobody was near. He took a last deep breath. He walked slowly to the end of the short wall. The roof was used for solar panels he wasn't allowed to be here. Wolf quickly started crying. He was going to give up his life, he knew Fox would be better off without him.

 **The roof was a 500 FT drop below.**

"WOLF!" Falco looked at Wolf who was preparing to jump off.

"Stop Falco. I'm going to do the job so you don't have to do it." Wolf said in despair.

"No, Wolf." Falco tried to get closer to Wolf. Fox and Krystal both quickly appeared from behind.

"S-Stay back all of you!" Wolf howled at them.

"W-Wolf." Fox said hiding behind Krystal.

"Fox. I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you. I just can't." Wolf was telling them.

"No! I won't let you kill yourself! You haven't caused any pain!" Fox denied Wolf's words.

"Just go. Love Krystal more than me. You don't need me." Wolf said.

Fox began getting closer to Wolf. "P-Please!" Fox whined at Wolf.

Wolf kept backing away from Fox who kept getting close to him.

"Fox, I'm just a mental mess! I'm stupid and you deserve better!" Wolf said backing away.

"I NEED YOU WOLF!" Fox cried out.

Suddenly, Krystal yelled at Wolf "WOLF! BEHIND YOU!"

Wolf was backing away from Fox but Wolf hit the small wall behind him, he was about to trip. Wolf was quickly loosing his balance until, Fox ran to Wolf and grabbed his arm.

"I-I'm not letting you!" Fox said holding his arm with all his streght.

"F-Fox." Wolf said.

Krystal and Falco rushed towards Fox and Wolf who we're about to fall.

Fox couldn't hold Wolf who was about to loose his complete balance.

"I-I-" Wolf's legs snapped again. Wolf fell down off the building with Fox in his arms.

"WW-WOLF!" Fox cried out.

Fox was falling down in the air crying about to face death. Krystal and Falco coudn't get to them in time.

"FFOX! WOLF!" Krystal cried out.

Wolf saw Fox who risked his life for him, he quickly pulled Fox into his arms and covered his whole body while falling, he was going to protect Fox at all costs. Wolf was falling down with Fox in his arms peacefully. He was finally going to die next to his lover, just how he predicted.

* * *

 **It was night.**

Fox was on the ground unharmed. He quickly woke up thinking he was dead.

"Fox, you're okay!" Krystal said giving him a smooch on the cheeks.

"Krystal! Are we dead?" Fox asked her.

"No Fox. You're fine." Krystal said cuddling him.

Fox was looking at his surroundings. He was behind the building. He quickly glanced at Wolf who was sitting in a tree.  
He also saw Falco who was in a truck with Slippy.

"W-Wolf..." He whispered.

"Shh...give him some time alone." Krystal told Fox.

"B-But." Fox began crying. Wolf heard the conversation going on with Krystal and Fox. Wolf jumped down from the tree and walked towards Krystal who was comforting Fox.

Krystal saw Wolf who was being headed towards Fox.

Fox saw Wolf who had a cigarette in his mouth.

"Fox." Wolf said crouching down to the ground.

"D-Do you not like me anymore?" Fox asked Wolf.

"I fucking love you Fox, but i really think-" Wolf was cut mid sentence.

"NOBODY ELSE IS MORE PERFECT THAN YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP! ALREADY!" Fox yelled at Wolf.

Krystal giggled at Fox who tried to sound like a bad-ass.

Wolf was shocked he had no reaction towards that. Fox broke down crying again. Wolf grabbed Fox and pulled him for a tight hug.

"Fox, I'm really sorry for the pain and trouble I've caused." Wolf said holding him tightly.

"I don't care about the pain, as long as I'm with you. I am safe forever." Fox said purring on his chest.

"Sorry we couldn't go to the park today, what about tomorrow my babies?" Krystal said scratching her hair.

"Sure." Wolf said.

Fox had fallen asleep on Wolf's arms again. Wolf knew the pain would exhaust him again. 'Hopefully tomorrow everything goes well' Wolf said grabbing Fox.

"Lets go back home." Wolf said carrying Fox to the apartments entrance.

"Always with you baby." Krystal grabbed Wolf's hand and they both walked together back home.

 _-Chapter 26 END-_


	28. Chapter 27: Fox & Wolf's First Time (M)

***Authors Note***

 **Yup here is another chapter after another hiatus I've taken, been pretty stressed lately considering the fact it's my second-to-last year on school, but I haven't forgotten about this story and never will! Anyways as you can see by the title. This is gonna be the final NSFW chapter for a while (I won't stop making NSFW but I need to take a break from it) ... So this Chapter is Rated 18+ M, Obviously contains YAOI. Sorry If I misspelled something English is not my main language. You can skip this chapter if you're uncomfortable with what you're about to read I don't blame you, you won't miss any important story-line anyways. I hope you enjoy the SWEET nasty chapter !**

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Fox & Wolf's First Time Doing It**

Wolf and Krystal got home into their apartments a few minutes later. Wolf was carrying Fox with all of his care and took him to his own bedroom. He placed Fox on the bed and put the bed sheets over him. Fox was sleeping like a baby, Wolf was about to give him a kiss on the cheek until Fox sneezed and giggled. It caused Wolf to giggle and blush. He gave him a kiss and wished him goodnight. He closed the door and headed over to Krystal who was on the kitchen alone.

"W-Wolf..." Krystal said looking at Wolf who had a depressed face.

"How did me and Fox live?" Wolf was confused.

* * *

 ***Krystal's flashback***

"WOLF! FOX NO!" Krystal said crying looking at the two of them fall to their death.

"Don't worry Krystal. They're gonna be fine." Falco said.

Krystal looked at Falco with a furious face about to punch him until Falco opened up his phone and said.

"Go for it Slippy." Falco said.

Krystal looked at Falco with a confused face.

"Look down" Falco smirked at Krystal.

Falco and Krystal both ran and looked to the bottom of the building to see a truck with a giant cushion in it and Wolf had landed in it with Fox. They both had passed out from being scared.

Krystal looked at Falco who was exhausted and had depression all over his face.

"Falco..." She said.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I gave you guys, I should just go." Falco said putting his hands on his pockets and he tried to walk away until.

"Falco, No. It's my fault from banning you from visiting Fox and Wolf, I never knew, you we're trying to protect Fox. But you still kinda almost killed Wolf! That was horrible." She said.

"I know. It's my fault this happened."

"Aw It's okay Falco. You can come home whenever you want now. I'm sorry!"

 ***Flashback end***

* * *

"We'll Wolf, I'm just gonna say Falco saved you." She said and smiled.

"Falco? I doubt it." Wolf said.

"He did! He was the one who called Slippy who got the truck with the cushion IN which you landed it." She said with all honesty.

"Hmmph." Wolf murmured and did not believe anything Krystal said.

"Wolf please!" Krystal said. "You can't be mad at Falco forever! He didn't know!" She said.

"I don't care. Leave me be." Wolf headed over to his bedroom and locked the door.

"Sigh...he really needs a relaxing day on the park" She said heading to her bedroom. They all headed to sleep.

* * *

A new day rose upon. Fox was starting to wake up. He yawned and burped. He hiccuped and moved his arms. He seemed to be feeling better now. He could move now completely and his bruises we're almost all healed up. But one of his arms still needed slight healing.

He saw he was in his bedroom. He slept like a king. He looked around and saw everything was dark. He began shivering because it was dark and cold. He stood up and opened his window, looking outside the beautiful sun, clouds and the traffic on the highway. He giggled and smiled sitting down, staring there for a few minutes.

Wolf woke up at the loud sound of the window opening. Fox's room was located on the right side of the hallway where Wolf's room is located at the end of the hallway. The bathroom and Krystal's room we're located on the left side.

Wolf rubbed his chest and drooled a bit on himself. He was opening his eyes slowly looking around how good he slept. He felt a bit different. His whole body was feeling healthier. His legs we're feeling completely better now. Wolf looked at his clothes and saw how sticky they we're. He stood up. He was wearing a shirt and was in underwear. He checked his drawer for fresh clothes to go to the park today and grabbed them. He opened his door and headed towards to the hallway.

Wolf noticed Fox's door was open and he could see an eye from far away. Fox was peeking out of the door waiting if Wolf would wake up. Wolf noticed him and quickly headed towards him. Fox panicked and shut the door blushing how Wolf noticed him.

Wolf got upset and didn't even bother opening the door. He just sighted. He headed towards to the bathroom and closed his door.

Fox noticed Wolf wouldn't open the door. Fox got upset thinking Wolf didn't want him anymore. Fox just got scared. Fox opened his door and saw how Wolf headed to the bathroom. Fox closed his rooms door and he saw he closed the door. Fox quickly headed to his door and sat down. He started scratching on it and whining. Wolf was in the process of taking his shirt and pants off until he heard Fox. He quickly rushed and opened it. He saw Fox who was on the ground desperately waiting for him.

"Fox?" Wolf said looking at him which Fox's face turned red instantly. Fox grabbed Wolf's leg.

"WOLFIE! Good morning." He blushed while shivering.

Wolf's face quickly turned from depression to happiness, as soon as he saw his Fox, he quickly grabbed him and pulled him for a kiss. Fox gave him a big smooch on the lips. Wolf tickled him and Fox giggled and smiled.

"Alright Fox, I'm gonna go take a shower alright? Unless you want to take it with me-"

"YES! WOLFIE!" Fox yelped happily when Wolf gave him the offering to shower with him. Wolf grabbed him and put him on the toilet seat. Wolf began taking his shirt and pants off. After that Wolf took off his underwear. Fox quickly got a nosebleed as soon as he saw Wolf bottomless. Wolf began taking Fox's underwear off and Wolf blushed. He grabbed Fox and placed him on the bathtub. Wolf turned on the bathtub knob and filled the whole tub with water. He grabbed the soap and poured it on the water creating bubbles. Fox began splashing and laughing on the tub. Wolf got in and began doing it too. The two of them we're fooling around on the bathtub like childs. After they we're done playing around, they started to wash each other individually. Wolf began washing his back and his chest, he had to stand up because the tub wasn't big enough for him too spread his legs.

Fox saw Wolf flexing while washed himself and began giggling. Wolf got embarrassed and went back to the tub, but suddenly he slipped on the soap at the very bottom and fell on top of Fox. Fox was under the water and Wolf was starting to get up. Fox giggled and gave him a lick on the cheeks. Wolf felt bad he almost hurt Fox but he was lucky he was in water.

Fox stood up and began washing himself like Wolf did, he copied everything he did and he even flexed. Wolf laughed and teased him saying "You think you're more bad-ass than me?" He said.

"Yes! I am!" Fox giggled.

"Come at me!" Wolf said waving at him.

Fox quickly tackled Wolf and Wolf fell down into the water causing him to laugh and smile. Wolf looked at how Fox was extremely close to his crotch and Wolf was about to get a boner. Fox was the cutest, and the best thing he had ever laid his eyes on.

Fox quickly took notice and dipped himself into the water laying down on Wolf's chest. He felt Wolf's crotch in his stomach and blushed. Fox looked under him and saw Wolf had a boner himself. Fox got up and headed to the other side of the bathroom.

"What's...wrong Fox?" Wolf said.

"You-Your thing is raised up again?" Fox looked at it with curiosity and saw it's size.

"O-Oh yeah sorry Fox, I couldn't hold it." Wolf confessed and blushed looking at Fox who was giggling.

"Can I...Touch it?" Fox said getting closer to it.

"Fox...Not now." He said.

Fox got upset again, he was being very horny without realizing it lately. He wanted Wolf to show him about his sexuality but was afraid to ask him. Fox barely knew anything about his sexual life. Wolf felt the same way, he wanted to do the intercourse with Fox but he was too scared he'll get rejected by Fox.

Fox began tearing up but tried to hide it because he didn't want to be a whiny baby about doing something that makes Wolf uncomfortable.

Wolf noticed Fox's change of mood and headed towards him. He saw Fox facing the other direction from him and touched the tip of his tail. Fox almost jumped because it scared him.

"Fox..." Wolf was thinking very hard to ask him to do the intercourse with him. Until. Krystal knocked on the door.

"Come in babe!" Wolf said giving her authorization.

"Wolf! We can't go to the park today, It's-It's gonna rain all day but tomorrow is a sunny day! I promise." Krystal said frowning wanting to go to the park with her babies.

"It's okay. There's always tomorrow." Wolf said.

"Oh thank god you're not upset, I'm gonna go to the store and buy supplies just in-case something bad happens okay?!" Krystal said rushing out of the bathroom.

Wolf nodded and thought of an idea. Fox thought of an idea as soon as Krystal said that.

"W-Wolfie...?"

"F-Fox?"

"Since...we can't go to the park...can you...show me how...s...e...x is done? Is that what you call it?" Fox said heading towards him giving him the puppy eyes.

Wolf was shocked at Fox saying this and he quickly nodded giving him a yes.

"We can do it right now if you want." Wolf said.

"Y-Yes please!" Fox said holding him tightly.

"Okay let's wash ourselves and head to my room." Wolf said grabbing Fox and placing him on his towel. Wolf and Fox both cleaned themselves up and headed towards Wolf's bedroom all naked.

* * *

 ***LEMON INCOMING***

"Okay Fox. It's time I tell you. Sex can be done, when a guy sticks his dick inside another guy and he enjoys it. It's also when another guy rubs their dicks and suck it." Wolf said sitting on his bed.

"Uh...R-Really? Can we try it out?" Fox said looking at his erected dick.

"A-Are you sure Fox? This will hurt you a bit." Wolf said looking at his dick. Wolf was a mere 6 inches now and Fox was only 5.5 inches.

"I-I don't care!" Fox said grabbing his dick.

"Ahhh...Fox. Try to suck it as much as you can." Wolf said on his bed laying down.

He saw how Wolf had his dick all set and erect for him. Fox had grabbed it and placed his mouth on it. He began sucking on it and munching on it leaving a lot of saliva trail. Wolf moaned and moaned in pleasure raising his leg up.

"N-Now Fox. Do you want...to do it on the balls too?" Wolf said giving him authorization.

Fox did not respond and started sucking off his balls. He grabbed them and he headed to suck his dick some more.

"T-That's a good Fox." Wolf said patting his head.

"This is fun Wolfie!" Fox said giggling.

Wolf felt a little horrible breaking up **his fragile and mental mind**. He did not mind although. If Fox wanted this he'll give it.

Wolf sat up in bed. "So Fox...are you ready for part two?" Wolf said grabbing his own dick and rubbing it some more.

"Yeah!" Fox said.

"Lay down on bed. Expose all your butt for me." Wolf said stroking his head.

Fox laid down in bed and looked at Wolf. He exposed everything Wolf told him too.

"Look at my eyes Fox hold me tight." Wolf said this and began sticking it up his ass. Fox yelped because his hole was very tight.

"G-Grab me TIGHTLY FOX!" Wolf began pushing it more and more each second countless moaning and yelping. Fox was enjoying it but it hurt him a lot. Fox looked at his beautiful eyes and grabbed his face. He pulled him for a kiss while Wolf kept humping him. Wolf grabbed his dick and started rubbing it.

"WOLF! I HAVE A WEIRD FEELING COMING OUT..." Fox began yelping extremely hard he was finally sensing something around his genitals.

"Fox! It'll be worth it!" Wolf kept pushing it harder and harder each time. Fox broke down crying but couldn't help moaning and groaning. He loved every single bit of it.

"WOLF I CAN'T HOLD IT!" Fox cried out grabbing Wolf's arms extremely hard squishing it.

"Me neither Fox! Let it rip!" Wolf put it completely into Fox's ass and it finally happened. Fox came all over Wolf's face and Wolf came all over Fox.

Fox was gasping for air and Wolf was exhausted. Fox looked at the liquid that came out from Wolf and him.

"W-Wolf was is this?" Fox said licking the cum out of his own chest.

"It's your children." Wolf told him with all honesty.

Fox screamed and got scared when he tasted it.

"My children?! Why does it taste so good! Wolfie! I want your children!" Fox began freaking out. Wolf grabbed him and tried to calm him down.

"Shhhh Fox calm down. Did you enjoy the 'sex' we had? This is how it's done." Wolf said laying down in bed next to Fox.

"I. Loved. It. But Wolfie. Is it necessary to have sex to live...I mean...I'd rather do...romantic stuff with you instead of this." Fox said cleaning himself up from Wolf's cum.

"Fox. I'll have sex with you whenever you ask me too. I won't force you." He said.

"C-Can we do it another time? You were so good!" Fox said giggling getting closer to his chest.

"Oh Fox. Yes we can. You are my little Fox. I want you to stay safe and sound. Rest your mind up." Wolf said placing him on his torso. Wolf was filled with Fox's cum but he didn't mind the whole bed was a mess from that.

"Wolf. Let me clean you up." Fox tried to get up but couldn't because his hole hurt. He whined a bit and yelped.

"Fox stay here! I'll do it." Wolf stood up and grabbed the towel behind his door. It was clean and had fresh smell coming out of it. He quickly rushed over to his bed and began cleaning it up. He looked at Fox who was still thinking about what just happened right now and cleaned him up. Wolf cleaned himself up and the whole room was finally tidy and neat.

Wolf headed back to his bed and Fox was still thinking.

"Fox, what's wrong?" Wolf asked him placing his arm on his leg.

"It's just. Why does sex hurt a lot and why does it feel good? I hate it!" Fox said feeling confused.

"Don't worry Fox. If you want to, next time you can stick it in me." Wolf said rubbing his leg.

"No! I want you to stick it in me forever!" Fox was shocked at what he said and blushed extremely hard.

Wolf blushed and giggled at him.

"I-I won't be addicted to this Wolfie, I was just curious about it. P-Please can I have a kiss?" Fox said getting closer to Wolf who was laying down on next to him.

 ***LEMON END***

* * *

"Oh Fox. I love you so much." Wolf grabbed him and pulled him in bed grabbing his torso pulling him for a huge kiss on the mouth. Wolf was happy his innocent little Fox will not be a crazy sex addict. Wolf enjoys it when Fox acts like a huge innocent child, it makes him love him a lot.

Wolf and Fox made out for a few minutes until Fox eventually was feeling droozy. Wolf noticed Fox was feeling tired he gave him a last kiss and told him,

"Do you want to sleep on top of me tonight? Or do you want to lay down next to me?" Wolf asked him.

"H-Hold me." Fox said getting closer to Wolf but he passed out midway. Wolf blushed and grabbed him placing him on his chest. He grabbed his bed sheets and spread it over him and Fox. He was sleeping like an angel on top of Wolf, while Wolf placed his arms on his butt and back, holding him tightly. It tickled Fox a bit but he did not mind it at all.

Krystal arrived early home a few minutes later after they fell asleep in a deep sleep. Wolf and Fox we're having sex for about almost an hour. Krystal placed the shopping bags on the floor, she noticed none of them we're on the living room and the whole building was quiet. She quickly rushed over to Wolf's room and opened the door.

She saw Wolf and Fox's clothes on the ground. Wolf and Fox we're sleeping together like angels. Krystal tried to squeal because she noticed the clothing had some weird liquid in them.

'They finally did it and **I** couldn't watch! I love them like if they we're my sons. I really do. Watching them grow is a huge experience for me.' Krystal said on her mind.

She grabbed their clothes and put it on the bathroom hamper. She started thinking of how sex was done. Krystal was asexual surprisingly but she always had the thoughts of having children one day, but she decided to keep her mind safe and sound just like Fox's.

All she wanted to do was be next to her loved ones for the rest of her life.

 _-Chapter 27 END-_


	29. Chapter 28: Happy Times At The Park

***Authors Note***

 **Sorry for the delay! Back to the normal Rated T chapters! Yesterday was my birthday and I had a great time! Anyways I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 28: Happy Times At The Park**

Wolf and Fox we're sleeping together. Fox was in Wolf's chest holding him tighly receiving the warmth of his fur. It was a sunny and beautiful day. They we're both starting to wake up. Fox felt dizzy and drooly. He yawned and stretched himself.

He saw he was completely nude sleeping with a nude Wolf and shrieked.

Wolf heard Fox and got worried.

"Fox, you're awake! How was your sleep?" Wolf seemed worried over Fox for a sec.

"W-Why are we naked?" Fox looked at his bottom and Wolf's top.

"Don't you remember what we did yesterday silly?" Wolf said.

"Not at all, what did we do?" Fox blushed talking to Wolf. He had forgotten everything from yesterday.

"Oh It was nothing. You wanted to sleep naked with me because it was hot, remember?" Wolf lied. Wolf thought it was brilliant to hide what they both did yesterday. He didn't want Fox's fragile mind to be broken. He still wondered why Fox had forgotten about it so suddenly.

"D-Did I really? I-I'm sorry I made you feel uncomfortable..." Fox blushed and almost whimpered.

"Uncomfortable? I loved it!" Wolf began rubbing Fox's cheeks and gave him a smile.

"W-Wolf...I love you." Fox got closer to Wolf and gave him a kiss on the lips, causing him to smile and blush together.

"Let's go put on our clothes alright?" Wolf said getting out of bed.

"O-Okay." Fox said wanting to spend a little bit more time with Wolf.

Fox got out of bed too and made the bed. Wolf put on fresh clothing for the park today. He wore his casual outfit the tank top and his grey jeans. Fox waited for Wolf to be done. After he was, he took Fox over to his bedroom. Fox opened the window for fresh sun and air. Wolf looked outside and said

"Beautiful day isn't it? Another day to spend with my little Fox." He said touching the tip of Fox's tail.

"I know!" Fox squealed and giggled with passion. He put on his casual green shirt with black jeans. Fox looked over his drawer and saw his Wolf plushie was inside of it and he quickly blushed looking at it and closed it.

His whole face was red and Wolf was looking at him.

"What'ya blushing at Fox?" Wolf was wondering.

"It's nothing! Let's get Krystal." Fox said grabbing his hand and heading him towards to Krystal's room.

Wolf knocked on Krystal's room and heard a voice saying "Almost done~"

Krystal was putting on her last details of her make-up. She finished a few seconds after and got out. Wolf saw when Krystal got out and whistled. Fox blushed and complimented Krystal's beautiful clothing. Fox looked at Krystal like a mother figure to himself, just like he did with Wolf. But Fox always seems more romantically in-love with Wolf, Krystal always noticed it and never bothered about it. It actually made her glad. She wanted the best for the two of them.

"Alright Boys, feeling better? Let's go have so fun at the park." Krystal said grabbing Wolf's keys. Fox grabbed Wolf and Krystal's hand and they all headed together to his SUV. They saw Slippy was working on his car.

"Hey Slippy!" Fox waved at him.

"Hey Fox! It's been a while buddy." Slippy was covered in grease he headed and shook his hands with Fox and patted his head.

"Hey Slippy, been working hard huh?" Wolf said looking at his car.

"Yeah. I finally got one. So where are you guys headed to?" He said rubbing his chin.

"We are going to the park! Do you wanna come?" Fox wagged his tail and asked Slippy.

"Sure! Do you mind if i bring Falco with me?" He said smiling.

None of the two pups replied and ignored his comment, "Sure!" Krystal said nodding.

"Alright, I'll see you guys then!" Slippy said going back to tuning his car.

The trio we're inside the SUV, Krystal was gonna drive and Wolf and Fox decided to sit on the back together.

The three of them peacefully travelled safely to their destination after a few minutes.

* * *

Krystal parked the SUV nearest to the park. She turned it off and grabbed the keys. Wolf got out. Fox was about to get off.

"Wolfie I'm gonna jump~!" Fox giggled.

"Oh I'll catch you!" Wolf said squatting into a suggestive pose.

Fox jumped out of the seat only to be grabbed by Wolf. Wolf put his nuzzle all over his face and Fox giggled like a little baby. He put Fox down and grabbed his hand. Wolf closed the door. Krystal locked the locks and headed to Wolf.

"You guys go ahead, pick a spot while i bring our stuff, alright?" Krystal said.

"Okay babe." Wolf pointed his fingers at the flat hill up there. It was originally Fox's favorite spot when he first went here.

"What do you think Fox?" He asked him.

"Sure!" Fox said.

The two of them headed towards the entrance, nobody seemed to be monetoring the entrance at the moment. They opened the gate and saw countless families and friends hanging out together at the park. It was a huge place alright.

It was very windy and fresh. It made Fox smile. They walked over to the hill. They climbed it and sat down under a tree.

Krystal arrived to their spot and put on a blanket with a picnic basket in it. Wolf quickly laid under the tree with shade in it. Wolf did not like the sun at all.

"Krystal!" Wolf yelped.

"Yes Wolf?" She responded.

"Did you bring my sunglasses?" Wolf asked her.

"I don't think so..." Krystal checked her purse.

"D-Do you mind getting me one from a shop? I mean...please. The sun bugs me a lot." Wolf said.

"Of course I will! I'll be back in a bit then." Krystal said.

"K-Krystal?" Fox looked at Krystal who was about to leave.

"Yes Fox?" She said.

"Can I...come with you. I wanna buy Wolfie sunglasses!?" Fox asked her.

"Sure! Wolf stay here and watch over everything Okay?" Krystal waved at him.

"As long as you take care of Fox!" Wolf waved at her back.

"He's in good hands and you know it." She winked at him and Wolf blushed.

Krystal grabbed Fox's hands and they both walked over the park's sidewalk. They saw countless and countless of people passing by, it gave Fox anxiety but he was fine since he was next to Krystal.

They saw the exit and they headed towards it. Luckily there we're shops surrounding the whole area. Fox and Krystal walked together until Fox saw a shop selling sunglasses in it. They quickly headed towards the shop.

Nothing was inside. Fox was exploring the shop and Krystal headed towards the clerk.

"Excuse me, where are the sunglasses at?" Krystal said.

"Sorry we're all sold out, but. We have one pair of shades. They're not as good as you think they are." The clerk said.

"I don't care! Please give me it." Krystal said handing over the cash.

"Alrighty then." The clerk handed over the shades to Krystal. They we're black shuttershades. Fox headed towards Krystal and saw the shades.

"It looks cute!" Fox said giggling.

"Here." Krystal put the shades on Fox, they we're bigger than usual no wonders it'll fit Wolf.

Fox looked at Krystal and Krystal laughed seeing how adorable Fox looked. Fox blushed and got a little chill down his spine. They both exited the shop. They we're about to enter the park again until they saw a familiar car in particular.

It was Slippy's. He was getting off the car with Falco. Krystal grabbed Fox's hand and headed towards Slippy. Slippy and Falco saw the two of them and greeted each other except for Fox. Fox quickly got angry as soon as his eyes laid on Falco's presence.

"Hey Fox!" Slippy said patting his head.

"Hey Slippy!" Fox waggled his tail.

"Hey Fox." Falco said.

"...Hmmpt" Fox grunted and looked away.

"Fox..." Falco tried to give Fox a hug but Fox backed away and hid behind Krystal.

"L-Leave me alone!" Fox was afraid of Falco now.

"Sigh..." Falco facepalmed himself in dissapointed.

"Falco..." Slippy said trying to snap him from his thoughts.

"Let me just...go." Falco walked away from the three of them leaving them alone.

"F-Falco! Come back!" Krystal said.

"Stop! Let's go!" Fox tried to push Krystal to get to the park.

"Fox! You can't be mad at Falco forever! You know what he did was an accident." Krystal said.

"Stop lying!" Fox was in denial.

"He did! He feels sorry." Krystal kept trying to convince Fox.

"Lies lies lies!" Fox kept denying it.

"Fox please. He feels sorry." Krystal said.

"A-Are you in-love with him or something? D-Do you like him more than me?" Fox asked Krystal.

"Of course not Fox." Krystal said.

"Lies lies lies! You love Falco more than Me and Wolfie!" Fox began crying and ran from the two of them.

"Fox!" Slippy said trying to catch him but Fox had already escaped to the park.

"Not again." Krystal tried to hold her tears.

"Don't worry Krystal, Fox will be okay, he's just. He doesn't know what to do." Slippy tried to help.

"I know, but he's just. Sometimes i want to understand him." Krystal said.

"Let's go find Wolf." Slippy said.

* * *

Fox was crying, running around the park, he just wanted to find a spot where he could cry alone in peace.

Eventually Fox kept crying so much and running for minute, he didn't realize his shoe was untied and he fell down on a sandbox scratching his legs and his arms. The whole crowd looked at Fox who was on the ground crying and hurt and began pointing and laughing at him.

Fox ignored them and resumed crying, feeling sore over what was happening to him.

"Hey stop laughing at him!" A voice was heard.

Fox did not bother to stand up or look up anywhere, he stayed on the ground crying. A young girl about the age of 18 came running towards Fox.

"STOP LAUGHING AT HIM! He did nothing wrong! All he did was trip! Would it be funny if you tripped?" She yelled, causing everyone to leave and shut up.

The crowd was gone and Fox and the girl we're left alone. She quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

"Are you okay?!" She said.

"Y-Yes." Fox said rubbing his eyes.

"Oh my god!" The girl yelped as soon as she saw Fox's knee was bleeding. She quickly grabbed her purse and pulled out a spray. She poured it on Fox. Fox yelped and moved around a lot because it stung him.

"Shhh it'll be okay..." She said putting the bandage on him.

Fox looked at her in the eyes and asked. "W-Why are you helping me?" Fox asked her in a confused tone.

"Oh sorry, let me introduce myself. My name is Fara. I saw you from far away crying and yelling and I wanted to see if something horrible happened to you." She said.

"W-Why me?" Fox said rubbing his eyes.

"I-I...I think you're cute." She said.

Fox blushed as soon as she said that and started smiling.

"Look. I'm sorry I coudn't help you any sooner. Your parents must be sick and worried about you! Where are they?" She asked him.

"I-I don't have parents. Just my boyfriend and my girlfriend." Fox said in a sad tone.

"They must be looking for you, come on!" Fara said trying to get Fox up.

"No! They probably don't like me anymore..." Fox said.

"Why do you think that, boy?" Fara asked Fox.

"My name is Fox, I just. Feel like they're tired of me Fara. I just know it. I can j-just go if i'm a bother" Fox said stading up.

"Aw don't think that! I'll keep you company if you want." Fara offered him.

"S-Sure." Fox said whimpering. Fara grabbed Fox's hand and they both walked together to the second biggest hill of the park,  
It was Fara's favorite spot to hang out at.

Fara had binoculars and she loved nature more than anything. She looked over to the plains always checking by the trees.  
All of the animals that inhabit the place. Fox sat down on the grass looking over to the road, he looked extremely depressed.

"Fox. Are you okay?" Fara looked at him and asked him.

"I'm fine." He sighed.

"Fox. I'm here to help!" She said.

Fox began to cry and tear up again.

"Shhhhh, vent it all out." Fara pushed Fox to her chest and tried to calm him down from crying constantly. Fox calmed down slowly.

"Hey Fox, look over there, don't those couple look cute?" Fara gave Fox the binoculars and pointed over to their front.

Fox put on the binoculars and looked at the couple over to the other hill, It was Krystal and Wolf together. He saw Krystal was crying on Wolf's shoulder and Slippy sitting next to them, telling Wolf they coudn't find Fox.

Fox looked at them and whispered, "They seem better off without me..."

"What do you mean? Do you know them?" Fara asked Fox.

"They're my...lovers. Especially Wolf." Fox rubbed his eyes.

"Oh...I'm sorry." Fara felt bad.

"It's okay..." Fox said.

Fara took the binoculars back and looked at the couple. Now she was looking at the Wolf with a picture of Fox crying into it.

"Fox, they really miss you." Fara said.

"Don't lie!" Fox said.

"Fox! I'm not lying! Don't be in denial!" Fara said.

Those exact words ringed around Fox's head and he got the flashback from a few hours ago, the same exact words Krystal said.

"M-MAYBE YOU'RE RIGHT! I AM STUPID AND AN IDIOT I DESERVE TO DIE FOR BEING IN DENIAL!" Fox cried out.

"Fox! I never said that, please calm down. You seem in need of them. They won't be mad. I promise." Fara smiled at Fox.

"Are you sure?" Fox said.

"Yes! Come on, why don't you pretend to hurt yourself this time to see if they actually care, as proof." Fara thought of this idea.

"How will this work?" Fox said.

"Just watch." Fara smirked.

After a few hours it was getting dark. Krystal and Wolf we're deeply worried about Fox and they we're anxious to find him.

Until suddenly. A giant scream was heard. Krystal quickly looked down on the sidewalk and saw a figure falling down to the ground with a puddle of blood in it. She and Wolf quickly ran to them until...their vision finally processed.

They saw Fox on the ground, with his lifeless and limpless body, bleeding to death.

"F-Fox?" Krystal rushed to Fox and tried to wake him up.

"FOX! FOX! FOX!" Wolf quickly grabbed Fox. His whole body was limp and felt nothing in it.

"Fox..." Wolf began crying on his shoulder.

"T-This is all my fault! I should of yelled to Fox! I'm such a horrible girlfriend!"

"Shhhh, Krystal *sniff* it's not your fault." Wolf said.

BOO! Fox woke up and Wolf jumped almost throwing Fox to the ground.

"You're alive?!" Wolf looked at Fox.

"I was never dead silly! It was a prank." Fox sticked his tongue out.

"Don't do that ever again! I told you!" Wolf rubbed his head and smiled.

Krystal apologized to Fox over her behavior and Fox forgave her.

Krystal gave Fox a big smooch on the cheeks. Wolf gave Fox a smooch on his other cheeks. Fox looked at Fara from the distance who gave him a big wink and a thumbs up. Fox waved goodbye to her as Wolf and Krystal took him back to the SUV.

"Where's Slippy?" Fox asked them.

"He left a while ago in search for Falco." Krystal said.

"O-Oh." Fox said.

"Come on, let's get you home you naughty Fox!" Wolf pinched his buttcheek and Fox jumped and laughed. He tackled Wolf on the back and began licking his face which tickled him. Wolf grabbed his cheeks and pulled him towards him. He gave him a big kiss on the lips, causing Fox to giggle. Fox laid down on Wolf's chest for the rest of the ride, both of them looking at the beautiful stars on the sky.

Fox kept yawning and yawning since it was very late for him. He thought about what happened today, he made a new friend who helped him a lot, he wants to thank her for everything she has done. He then checked his pockets and saw she actually left her number to him. Fox smiled and drifted off to sleep on top of Wolf.

 _-Chapter 28 END-_


	30. Chapter 29: Fighting Leads Nowhere

**Chapter 29: Fighting Leads Nowhere**

"Fox!" Wolf said while laughing.

"No! I love you Wolfie!" Fox said rubbing himself on Wolf's warm furry chest.

"Oh you little!" Wolf tackled Fox and striked himself on an extreme dominant pose.

Fox was left defenseless and hopeless on bed. Fox was shivering in fear. Wolf quickly grabbed Fox's arms and crossed them both. He tied them up and began tickling Fox. Fox was giggling and laughing to death now.

"Now whos the one laughing?" Wolf laughed at Fox.

"S-Stop! I've had enough!" Fox was still giggling to death. Wolf stopped tickling him and gave him a kiss on the nose.  
Fox blushed and grabbed Wolf's arms wrapping them around Fox. Wolf kissed Fox on the lips several times, not letting go of each and single one of them. Fox on the other hand didn't want Wolf to let him go.

Wolf rubbed Fox's chest and it made him moan and giggle a bit. Wolf began slowly touching his abdomen area reaching almost to his lower bottom. They we're both kissing every second with Fox demanding more. Wolf took his shirt off and grabbed Fox, making him get closer and closer each second, Fox cuddled himself on Wolf's furry chest. It made Wolf moan a bit each time Fox aggresivelly grabbed his nips accidentaly, everytime Wolf would hold Fox very tight on each kiss they give each other.

Fox pulled Wolf's head closer for a nuzzle on his face. Wolf blushed and giggled everytime Fox would do it. Wolf grabbed Fox's arms and placed them on his shoulders. Both of them peacefully making love in bed.

"W-Wolf." Fox sticked his tongue out.

"Fox!" Wolf rubbed his nuzzle on his tongue.

"Wolfie! I think I'm hungry..." Fox said rubbing his stomach.

"Aw, don't worry baby. I'll go make you some food now. Stay here." Wolf said patting his head and giving him a smooch on the cheeks. Fox blushed and wagged his tail. Wolf gave him his television remote so he could watch TV.

Fox started watching the childrens program television, it was his favorite channel after all.

Wolf was at the kitchen preparing some bacon and pancakes for his dear love Fox. Krystal seemed to be sleeping so Wolf tried to do the least noise's possible he could.

After a few minutes, Wolf was done with Fox's breakfast. He prepared it with delicateness and he tried his best to cook it perfectly for Fox. He headed back to his own bedroom and saw Fox on bed laying down watching television. Wolf called him out and Fox quickly raised an ear and wagged his tail.

"Here you go baby." Wolf handed Fox the plate and Fox gave him a kiss for such kindness Wolf has been giving him.

Wolf blushed. Suddenly a knock was heard on the entrance door.

"Wolf I think someone is at the door." Fox heard the knock and alerted Wolf.

"Alright Fox, I'll check it out." Wolf left and closed his bedroom door heading towards the hallway to the entrance door.

When he reached the door. He opened it and it was Falco on the door.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Wolf looked at Falco with a serious face.

"Why so hostile? I just wanna see Fox." Falco tried to get in but Wolf did not allow it.

"You're not going to hurt Fox again." Wolf put his finger on Falco's head.

Falco grabbed his finger and bit it.

"Can you stop!" Falco yelled at him.

"Oh you did not go there." Wolf growled at Falco.

"You're not stopping me from visiting Fox." Falco pushed Wolf away.

"I'm not gonna let you KILL HIM." Wolf quickly grabbed a knife and tackled Falco to the ground.

"Wolf STOP!, YOU'RE CRAZY!" Falco struggled to keep Wolf's knife away from his chest.

"I'm GONNA PROTECT FOX NO MATTER WHAT. I'm NOT GONNA LET YOU NEAR HIM." Wolf struggled trying to stab Falco.

"Calm the FUCK DOWN WOLF. JESUS FUCK." Falco was still struggling to get the knife away from Wolf.

Fox was hearing noises coming from the kitchen. Fox had just finished eating. Fox quickly opened Wolf's bedroom door and he was on the hallway. After he left the hallway he saw Wolf with a knife on the ground trying to stab a struggling Falco with it.

Fox gasped very lowdly and Wolf and Falco heard it.

"Fox!" Falco said trying his best to snap Wolf out of his mental self.

"FOX! THIS FUCKER IS DEAD. I'M NOT GONNA LET HIM NEAR YOU. PLEASE. BACK AWAY BEFORE I END HIM." Wolf tried with all his mighty strengh to stab Falco.

Fox didn't know what to do. He was shocked at what Wolf was doing. Fox didn't like or hated Falco at the moment, but he definitely didn't want him dead. And it was when...

Fox without reacting quickly ran over to Falco who was about to be killed giving up, Wolf overpowering him. Fox ran as much as he could and pushed Falco out of Wolf's way. It was then, when a stab was heard.

Wolf's knife was inside of Fox's stomach. Fox was gasping and quickly breathing for air. Falco looked at Fox who risked his life for him. Wolf was shocked, looking at his horrible arms, the worst thing he could had possibly done. Wolf got out of control and stabbed Fox in the stomach.

"FOX! OH MY GOD!" Wolf quickly took the knife out of Fox's chest and screamed. Fox was bleeding to death quickly,  
blood dripping out of his stomach.

"You monster..." Falco looked at Wolf with the most furious face possible.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP FALCO!" Wolf growled at Falco.

"W-Wolf...Why?" Fox tried his best to carry his arm onto Wolf's face but he failed. Fox had fallen unconciously.

Wolf was crying on Fox's chest. He took his shirt off and grabbed the first aid kit inside the living room. He grabbed the huge bandage string and placed it over Fox's stomach. He pressed it with pressure attempting to not let the blood escape.

Wolf tried to wake up Fox but he woudn't. Wolf regrets his decisions with everything. Falco extremely pissed but trying not to release it on Wolf. But it was when.

Wolf grabbed the very own knife he accidently stabbed Fox with. Falco looked at Wolf who was about to do it.

"WOLF NO!" Falco tried to prevent Wolf from doing it but he was too late.

Wolf had already stabbed himself in the chest. He moved the knife inside his chest, creating a huge scar of blood loss around it. Falco finally took the knife out of his hand and threw it on the ground.

Wolf was right next to Fox, lying down unconciously loosing blood each second of their life. Falco grabbed his own medkit and took his shirt off, he put on the bandages over his chest. Trying to help Wolf not die.

It was when Krystal got out of her room. She went first to the kitchen but it was when she screamed. She saw Wolf and Fox on the ground partially dead.

"Krystal..." Falco said trying to wake them up.

"W-What happened. Oh my god." Krystal said sitting down rubbing Fox's head.

"Wolf tried to kill me again. And he accidently ended up hurting Fox instead and after that. He attempted suicide. I'm really sorry..." He said with a defeated face.

"Falco. It's okay. Just please help me wake them up!" Krystal said hypervelating extremely worried over the two of them.

"Krystal. We have to go to the hospital. NOW! I'll take them with me." Falco offered his help to them.

"T-Thank you Falco. I can't...bear to see them like this. Please keep them safe." Krystal said about to cry.

"Don't cry, they will both be fine. I promise." Falco said looking at Fox's face.

Falco quickly grabbed Fox and Wolf with his arms, not caring how heavy they are he took them into his own car and headed to the hospital as quick as he could.

* * *

 **After a few hours from today.**

Wolf was feeling sore and ill himself. He woke up to the sounds of alarms beeping. He looked over to his side looking at Fox who was in inmense pain. Wolf looked at his own chest and said.

"This. Isn't enough for what I've done." Wolf said.

Wolf quickly got up from bed and took off everything he had on. He looked over to the balcony. He quickly walked his way to the balcony door and opened it. He accidently closed it hard and it made a lot of noise.

Wolf looked at the bottom of the building. He saw it was a huge drop.

Fox heard the sound of the door closing. He woke up in a blink. He looked to his front to see Wolf preparing himself to jump off.  
Fox took off his hospital gear and began breathing heavily. He got up and yelled

"WOLF NO!" Fox knew Wolf was gonna try to suicide again. Wolf looked behind him and saw Fox getting closer to him.

"No..." Wolf said.

Fox opened the door and saw Wolf who jumped off. Fox ran as quick as he could and he grabbed Wolf's tail before he fell off.

"Please. Let me go." Wolf said struggling mid-air.

"I will not!" Fox said trying to get him back to ground.

"Fox. I've hurt you again. I promised myself to never hurt you again. But i did. I broke the promise. I can't do this. I have to kill myself for the better of your sanity." Wolf said bursting into tears.

"WOLF! YOU'RE REALLY HEAVY. P-PLEASE GET UP." Fox said biting Wolf's tail and holding himself on the balcony bars.

"No..." Wolf said trying to get Fox to let go off his tail which was hurting him deeply.

"STOP TRYING TO COMMIT SUICIDE, YOU DIDNT HURT ME WOLFIE. YOU ONLY TRIED TO PROTECT ME. LIKE I TRIED TO PROTECT FALCO!" Fox said muffled on his tail.

That's when Wolf finally snapped to reality. He saw the huge drop which could kill him in one blow and got scared.

"Fox! Grab my hand." Wolf said trying to pull his hand to Fox.

"You're too far down!" Fox said trying to get him, but that's when Fox had let go by Wolf by accident.

"NN-O! WOLF WOLF!" Fox yelled seeing Wolf who was holding to the side of the building.

"It's okay, I can let go." Wolf said.

"NO! Grab my TAIL!." Fox said.

"But I'm too heavy for your fragile tail..." Wolf said.

"I don't care! I need you Wolfie! I need you!" Fox began crying out from his heart to Wolf, his stomach was giving him pain but Fox tried his best to stay strong.

Wolf quickly grabbed Fox's tail and began pulling himself up to the balcony, which he did succesfully. After he did he grabbed Fox's arm and got him back to ground.

"W-Wolf?" Fox said looking at Wolf sitting on the ground.

"Fox." Wolf looked at his beautiful green eyes. Seeing that beautiful face again. Wolf tried to pull Fox for a kiss but thats when Fox had fallen unconciously on his arms again. His wound seemed to open again.

Wolf quickly grabbed him and cried trying to place him on his bed again. He patched his wound up and put the bed sheets around him, letting him sleep for the rest of the day. Wolf saw how much problems he had given Fox and headed back to his hospital bed. He did not bother to put on his equiptment again. He decided until Fox gets better he won't treat his body with care.

* * *

 **It was completely midnight.**

Wolf was awake all night. Thinking about what he had done to his boyfriend. His mind kept being negative from,

'You stupid fucking Wolf' 'You hurt people you're a monster' 'Fox wont ever love you with that fucking shit you give him'

He kept thinking and thinking, slowly frowning more each time. He coudn't relax, he was feeling stressed wanting to end it all, he wanted Fox to have eternal happiness.

Fox began waking up. He was feeling better than before and his wound was completely healed by now. He yawned and hiccuped a bit. Wolf heard the sounds of Fox and ignored it. He was lost deep in his thoughts.

Fox looked at Wolf and called him out, but Wolf didn't respond. Fox was confused. That's when Fox saw blood drips coming out of him. Fox gasped and quickly got out of bed. He ran towards Wolf's bed and tried his best to get up. After he did, he saw Wolf, his whole expression was blank.

"Wolf! You're hurt! Why did you take off your stuff?" Fox scolded Wolf himself.

"Are you okay Fox? Let me see your wound." Wolf said.

Fox quickly took his shirt off and showed Wolf his wound completely healed. Wolf smiled and laughed. "That's all i needed...to see."

Wolf was finally starting to become happier weakly, all he wanted to see was Fox was okay.

"Wolf put your equiptment on! Please..." Fox begged Wolf.

"Why? I'm better off ***cough*** Like this." Wolf coughed out blood.

"No you're not! If you don't listen to me..." Fox threatened Wolf.

"F-Fine...Ack..." Wolf was feeling weak as heck but Fox was helping Wolf put on his stuff.

"Wolf..." Fox sat on Wolf's chest looking straight at his eyes.

"W-Why do you care so much about me?" Wolf whispered to Fox.

"I love you more than anyone Wolfie! I told you this several times! I love you! But I really want you to be okay, but you're not...It's making me...mad! Yes Mad Wolfie! But please, If you're gone from my life. I will be gone too. D-Do you not like me anymore?" Fox was starting feeling depressed all these facts coming out of his very mouth.

Wolf grabbed Fox's mouth and said.

"I love you so much Fox. I want the best for you. Not for me. Please." Wolf told Fox.

"I want the best for you too." Fox said nudging himself on Wolf's chest.

"Fox...It means so much to me." Wolf stroked Fox's head making him purr like a baby.

That's when the Doctor came into the door and said.

"McCloud. You're ready to go home!" He said.

"W-What about Wolfie?" Fox said.

"We're sorry we can't let Wolf go. He is still severely injured." He said.

"No! I'm not leaving Wolfie!" Fox holded Wolf tightly.

"McCloud. We can't let sane patients get sick." The doctor tried to convince Fox.

"Make me! He is mine only and I'm never letting go!" Fox threatened the Doctor.

"Please. Just let him here Doc." Wolf begged.

"We'll...we can't have McCloud here because he's all sane. It's part of our rules. We're sorry but. You can go home too, but you won't have the same treatment here that you will have at home." The doctor offered the two of them.

"I don't care. Just let me...go with Fox please." Wolf coughed.

"Alright. Your friend is here to take you home." The doctor said opening the door. Which it revealed to be Falco.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late." Falco shrugged.

"Hi Falco!" Fox waved at him. Wolf had no response whatsoever.

"Come on. Let's get you home with Krystal she's deeply worried about you two." He said grabbing Fox with his arms.

Wolf quickly got jealous not being able to be the one to carry Fox. Falco grabbed the wheelchair next to his bed and grabbed Wolf placing him in it. He grabbed the wheelchair which had Wolf in it and rode it all the way to the parking lot. That's when he placed Fox inside his car with Wolf safely tucking them in, trying to keep them safe.

Wolf was falling asleep, he was awake all night.

"Falco! What's wrong with Wolfie!" Fox was starting to have a mental breakdown when he saw Wolf was closing his eyes.

"Don't worry Fox. He just needs some sleep." Falco said turning on the car.

"Are you sure...!" Fox was deeply worried about his mental state.

"Trust me Fox. Wolf will be okay as long as you take care of him." Falco turned on the car and gave Fox those tips.

"F-Falco." Fox said blushing.

Falco quickly headed back to the apartments as quick as he could before it could be daytime.

 _-Chapter 29 END-_


	31. Chapter 30: Helping My Loved One

***Authors Note***

 **Sorry for the 3 months hiatus, I've been very busy lazy with schoolwork and haven't gotten inspiration in a while to create new chapters. This chapter was created last year but never got the time to actually upload it. The story will of course continue and so will my other stories as soon as I have free time, again, sorry for the delays almost every month. There is a bunch I want to do and that day will come soon. Just remember I won't abandon anything. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 30: Helping My Loved One**

Falco got back to the apartment instantly. He got off and found Fox laying on the floor with Wolf.

"Are we here yet?" Fox asked holding Wolf's arms.

"We're here Fox. Come on I'll help you with Wolf." Falco grabbed Fox and placed him on the ground. He picked up Wolf and took him back to his apartment. He knocked on the door. The door opened and Krystal was there.

Krystal quickly saw Falco who had been carrying Wolf and holding Fox's arm.

"Krystal." Fox said running to her and giving her a hug.

"Oh Fox you're okay. I'm so glad." She said giving him a kiss on the head, causing Fox to blush.

"But Wolfie...he's not okay." Fox said running over to Falco touching his heated forehead.

"Place him on his bed. We'll both take care of him. Right Fox?" Krystal said heading back to her bedroom to sleep.

"Anything for Wolfie!" Fox smiled and agreed.

Falco headed towards Wolf's bedroom and placed him on his pillow and adjusted his legs and arms on his bed too, giving him the most comfort possible. Fox looked from far away how hurt Wolf looked. Falco finished and headed to the living room where Fox was spying on him.

"Fox..." Falco said getting closer to him.

"Yes?" Fox said looking at Falco.

"I'm sorry for causing all this trouble to you. I just want to protect you and keep you safe. I've never wanted to cause this much trouble. You know." Falco spilled his honest words to Fox.

"It's ok Falco. I understand." Fox said.

"If you want peace, I can just leave foreve-" Falco was cut from his sentence by Fox.

"No! Falco you're my best friend...right? Don't leave me please!" Fox said feeling upset about what Falco just said.

"Really Fox? Oh my god." Falco got happy Fox actually wanted him. Falco patted his head and gave him a hug.

Fox smiled and giggled at Falco.

"Alright Fox. I'll be back later. Take care of yourself, Wolf and Krystal!" Falco waved goodbye to Fox. He opened the door and left the building.

Fox was all alone in the living room, Krystal had left off to her bedroom to sleep, it was really late. Fox was thinking about what Wolf did to him and himself. He stabbed Fox by accident without knowing it. He attempted suicide twice.

Fox then snapped to reality and stopped thinking all negative, he left the living room and headed to Wolf. He saw Wolf breathing heavily, his chest covered in blood and bandages. Fox let a sigh.

He knew he coudn't sleep with Wolf tonight. He wanted Wolf to sleep with the most comfort possible but he didn't want to be alone.  
He gave Wolf a kiss on the cheeks and headed out of the bedroom closing the door behind him. That's when he went to his own room.

Fox was at his bedroom and quickly headed to his drawer. He pulled out his Wolf plush and grabbed it with all care. He headed towards his bed and laid down, grabbing his sheets and taking off his shoes. Fox cuddled himself on bed hugging his plush with all care giving it a kiss before he went to sleep.

* * *

Another day was born.

It was a shiny and early sunny morning. Fox was waking up, yawning and hiccuping a bit. He then saw he drooled all over his Wolf plush.

'Did I really miss him that much?' Fox thought to himself. He grabbed the plush and cleaned it up hugging it extremely tightly.  
That's when Fox heard a howl coming from Wolf's bedroom. He put his plush in his bed and quickly rushed out of his bedroom.

He opened Wolf's door and saw Wolf cowering and shivering in fear. Howling and yelping every second. Fox quickly headed towards Wolf and grabbed his hand. He got to his bed and sat on top of Wolf.

"Wake up!" Fox rubbed his cheeks. Wolf quickly got up and bumped his head with Fox's, giving him and Fox a slight headache.

"F-Fox. I'm sorry!" Wolf said shivering.

"It's okay Wolfie, you we're just having a bad dream!" Fox said.

"P-Please hug me." Wolf said pulling his arms out. Fox did not respond and instantly gave him a hug. He followed it up with a kiss on the lips. After that Fox sat down in bed with Wolf and saw Wolf's chest healing slowly.

"How's it feeling?" Fox asked Wolf.

"The pain sucks. But it's getting better." Wolf said.

Fox rubbed himself on his stomach purring like a puppy. He then heard his stomach was growling.

"Wolfie! Are you hungry?" Fox quickly asked Wolf.

"Yes. I'll go make it myse-"

"No! Stay here and rest up for today you big silly Wolf!" Fox scoled Wolf.

"Why?"

"Because I'm gonna take care of you today! You deserve it." He said.

"You don't have to Fox. I can do it." Wolf said scratching his chest.

"Stop it! Rest up or else I'll be mad." Fox's face turned to a frown for a bit.

"O-Okay Fox. Thank you so much baby." Wolf pulled Fox for another kiss on the lips.

"No need to thank me." Fox laughed.

Wolf sat up and turned on the television.

Fox was at the kitchen. He opened up the cabinets and grabbed a clean plate. He looked around and saw a can of spaghetti. Fox thought of making it for Wolf. He opened it with a knife and poured it on the plate. He threw the can on the trash can and placed the plate on the microwave.

He was impatient and coudn't wait to feed Wolf so he headed to his bedroom and opened the window. Looking at the beautiful outside. Fox was always eager to go out and explore the city with Wolf, but problems always come to their ways. The microwaved dinged, hinting it was done. Fox headed towards the kitchen and pulled the spaghetti out of the microwave.

He picked it up with care and blowed on it. He wanted the spaghetti to be warm so it woudn't burn Wolf's mouth. He headed to the fridge and grabbed a can of soda. He opened it with his teeth and poured it on a cup. He took the plate and cup with him to Wolf's bedroom.

"Wolfie! I'm here!" Fox saw Wolf who was sitting on the bed waiting for his arrival. Wolf wagged his tail,

"Thank you Fox. I really appreciate it-" Wolf grabbed the plate but coudn't Fox pulled it away.

"I will be the one feeding you!" Fox giggled.

"R-Really?" Wolf was surprised Fox was capable of doing it.

"I told you to rest up silly." Fox said.

"Fox..." Wolf puckered his lips up to kiss Fox but Fox quickly grabbed a spoon and placed it on Wolf's mouth.

"Eat up." Fox smiled. Fox fed Wolf each time with a small bite, helping him munch and drink from his cup. It was when Wolf got full and parched.

"Ahhh Fox. I'm good now." Wolf said rubbing his stomach sticking his tongue out.

"Good!" Fox grabbed the empty plate with the cup and headed towards the kitchen again. Wolf decided to wait for Fox's arrival again.

Fox was done with feeding Wolf and headed back to his bedroom.

Fox sat in bed next to Wolf, looking at their most favorite tv shows on existance. Wolf enjoyed watching television with Fox.  
He would always pull him and cuddle with him in the process but he coudn't it upsetted him a bit.

They both watched television and talked to each other for a few hours. They both always had so much fun being alone.  
The bond between them was very strong indeed.

"Fox. P-Please ***cough*** kiss me?" Wolf felt a little bit sick but wanted some love from Fox.

"Not yet! You have to take a shower Wolfie." Fox said.

"B-But I want you in bed! Resting with me!" Wolf complained.

"Wolfie! Your higyine is more important." Fox scoled Wolf again.

"Fox..." Wolf was about to tear up but he realized Fox was only doing this for the best of him. He quickly pulled himself together and decided to do what Fox told him to.

"Come with me Wolf-ie..." Fox tried to grab and carry Wolf but he coudn't even pull him for a single centimeter.

"Fox. How about you get Krystal to help you?" Wolf suggested.

"No! I wanna do it!" Fox whined.

"Fox...you can't. I'm too much for you." Wolf smirked at Fox.

"N-No! I am too much for you!" Fox blushed at Wolf.

It was when Krystal had woken up from a huge slumber. She headed head first to Wolf's bedroom to see Fox trying to help Wolf.

"Fox! Let me help you." Krystal rushed towards Fox and quickly grabbed Wolf.

"Krystal. Good afternoon." Wolf said resting his head on her shoulder.

"Oh Wolf. Morning you. And you too Fox." She gave them both a kiss on the forehead.

Fox and Krystal both had one of Wolf's arm over their neck carrying Wolf to the bathtub together. That's when they placed him on the bath tub and let him go.

"Alright Fox. He's all yours." She tickled Fox on his exposed armpits and he giggled. Wolf got jealous quickly and looked away.

Krystal had left the bathroom alone with the two pups. She headed over to her bedroom and grabbed her phone. She usually talked to her friends on her phone.

It was when it was Fox's turn to give a shower to Wolf. Fox walked towards Wolf. Fox began taking his own clothes off.  
Wolf looked at the delicate body Fox had. He blushed a lot and kept thinking about the day he did it with Fox.

Fox got into the bathtub and headed to Wolf. He crouched himself and began pulling off Wolf's tank-top. It was very stuck in Wolf and Fox struggled to get it off but he succesfully did it. Wolf could barely move because if he did his body would paralyze itself. Fox cuddled himself in his fluffy chest for a second and began taking his pants and underwear off. That's when he accidently touched his rod and Wolf yelped. Fox blushed and quickly got away from Wolf.

"S-Sorry!" Fox felt bad touching Wolf in an area he felt uncomfortable in.

"No don't be sorry. You'll be washing it. Won't you?" Wolf winked at Fox. Fox blushed and almost got a nosebleed hearing that come from Wolf.

It was when Fox turned on the water nob and water started pouring in. He got the soap and placed it under the tub. Rubbing it and creating bubbles for Wolf. When the water was done. He closed the nob.

He quickly grabbed the bar of soap on his side and began washing Wolf's hair. Wolf was purring like a puppy and sticking his tongue out, feeling relaxed and comfortable being around Fox. Fox washed every bit of his face and gave him a little kiss in it. Fox washed himself on the process too.

It was that moment when Fox stood up and squatted infront of Wolf washing his whole bottom. Wolf tried to look away but coudn't. He drooled a bit and smiled dreaming about what he could do with it. Fox finished washing himself up and headed to the final task. Washing Wolf's private parts.

Fox grabbed the soap and and began washing his crotch slowly. He rubbed it and rubbed it very smoothly it made Wolf a little bit hard. Wolf kept holding it, not letting Fox know about his current desire.

Fox headed to his behind and began washing his back and his fluffy butt. Fox groped on it and Wolf quickly groped Fox's butt back.

Causing them both to smile and giggle. Fox was done washing Wolf and himself. He got out of the tub and cleaned himself up.

"Krystal!" Fox called her out from the bathroom. Krystal heard Fox and quickly headed to the bathroom.

"Help me carry Wolfie back to his room, please?" Fox said unclogging the bathtub, cleaning Wolf up. Fox finished washing Wolf up and grabbed him by one arm. Krystal grabbed him by the other one.

* * *

They both took him to his bedroom as soon as possible. Wolf felt embarassed the two of them saw him be naked again. But he had confidence in them and didn't mind.

Krystal headed back to her room and resumed to her phone call. Fox grabbed fresh clothes from Wolf's drawer. A cute PJ shirt with pants filled with Foxes in it. He smelled it and it smelled like a man. Fox blushed and asked Wolf to wear it.

"Of course I will Fox. Anything for you." He said.

Fox grabbed some white undies and put them on Wolf, that's when Fox grabbed the PJ's and headed to put them on Wolf.

Wolf was finally comfortable for the night. He was warm and puffy and fuzzy over the shower. Fox adjusted his pillow and told him to rest up. Fox headed to his own bedroom and grabbed his favorite gray PJ's filled with Wolves. He put them on and left his bedroom. It was then when Wolf was starting to fall asleep after a long day. But he stayed up for a bit longer.

Fox quickly got up to his bed and sat down on his crotch. He then pulled his legs and placed them next to Wolf's.

"C-Can we kiss now, baby?" Wolf said looking straight into Fox's eyes. The cute and beautiful eyes he could ever see.  
Fox got closer to Wolf and gave him a smooch on the cheeks. But Wolf aggresively grabbed Fox by his cheeks and pulled him for a huge kiss. Fox moaned and licked Wolf on the cheeks. Giving him small chest rubs and cute giggles with each other.

Fox laid on top of Wolf's chest rubbing himself in it and grabbing his torso.

"H-Hold me Wolfie!" Fox hugged Wolf tightly. He always had a fear of being let go but Wolf always prevented it.

"You are so beautiful Fox. I appreciate everything you've done for me today. You don't ever have to do it again, I promise tomorrow I'll be better." Wolf patted his head.

"No Wolfie! You're gonna rest up completely tomorrow. You wont do anything this week." Fox assured him.

"Fox...You can't. I'm too much to handl-" Wolf coudn't finish his sentence.

"Shut up you big blob, I will do anything for you! Grrr!" Fox tried to intimidate Wolf but he failed.

It made Wolf blush and smile instead. Fox smiled back at him and purred on his chest. Wolf began pulling Fox's arm up. He quickly raised his shirt up and began rubbing his chest.

"Fox, you are so smooth." Wolf complimented Fox on his showering skills.

Fox blushed and felt embarassed when Wolf started rubbing his chest. His nips would get hard. But he never minded it because It was Wolf. Fox gave Wolf permission to anything he wanted to do.

Wolf's eyes we're closing more every second. He had left the TV on all day. Fox noticed his current mood and state and he grabbed the remote next to him and turned it off. Wolf's arms we're completely covering the bed, but Fox grabbed one of his arms and put it on his chest. Fox had Wolf's cute and smooth arm on his chest. It was very warm indeed. Fox cuddled himself into Wolf's chest hair. Before going to sleep he went to Wolf's face and gave him a kiss on the lips. Wolf received the kiss and fell quickly into a deep sleep. It was when Fox was feeling droozy.

He pulled the bedsheets and placed them on top of the two of them. Fox finally drifted off to sleep.

 _-CHAPTER 30 END-_


	32. Chapter 31: Fast Food Restaurant

***Authors***

 **In celebration of Starfox Zero here's a new Chapter! *coughs* (I'm late by a week and a half I know... /please don't shoot me ;w; ) This chapter was actually written a few months ago, I haven't been able to write in a long long time. But don't worry. I will still continue my stories even if they're taking hiatuses. I hope you enjoy reading this!**

* * *

Chapter 31: Fast Food Restaurant

A Sunny and Bright morning rose upon. It was another beautiful day in the Cornerian Enviroment. Fox was starting to wake up,  
after drooling all over Wolf's chest. He wiped it off and looked at Wolf who was sleeping with his mouth completely open.

That's when Fox headed over to his mouth and gave him a kiss. Wolf quickly opened his eyes and blushed.

"Oh Fox, Good Morning." Wolf said pulling him for a nuzzle.

"Morning Wolfie! I'm glad you're awake." Fox said giggling.

"I'm glad you're here with me." Wolf rubbed his nose with Fox's and giggled back.

Krystal opened Wolf's bedroom door and saw the two of them in bed cuddling.

"Good morning you too!" She smiled.

"Morning Krystal!" Fox rushed to her and gave her a good morning kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Krystal" Wolf said while coughing.

"Oh Wolf, You still need to rest." She giggled.

"I'm fine!" Wolf tried to stand up from bed but he yelped and got hurt.

"Wolfie! Stay still and rest, like Krystal said!" Fox scolded Wolf.

"B-But..." Wolf got upset.

"Wolf It's for your best." Krystal said.

"I know..." Wolf gave up.

"Don't worry Wolfie! Take the day to rest, please?" Fox said.

"B-But you need company." Wolf said.

"I'll be fine with Krystal. We're going out today." Fox giggled.

"On a date? Without me?!" Wolf quickly got jealous.

"Yeah just to give you a day to rest silly." Krystal said.

"Hmmpth..." Wolf looked away from the two of them and got mad.

Fox headed over to Wolf and gave him a nuzzle kiss. Wolf quickly blushed and kissed him back.

"F-Fine...You both take care. Or else!" Wolf said giving them permission.

"You know Fox is always safe in my hands, you big pup!" Krystal headed over to Wolf and scratched his chest, making him raise his leg and wag his tail.

"I'll call Falco to check up on you." Fox said.

"I don't need no babysitter..." Wolf whined.

"You can't move or anything. Falco will be the one that could help you while we are away."

"N-No!" Wolf whined more.

"We're not gonna let you rot here Wolf, please?" Krystal said.

"As long as he doesn't talk to me..." Wolf said shrugging.

"You can't hate Falco forever." Fox said.

"..." Wolf stopped talking.

"Alright, take care Wolf. We'll be back by sundown." Krystal said holding Fox's hand and leaving from the room.

"Bye Wolfie!" Fox smiled and threw him a kiss, Wolf catching it and frowning. "Fox...!" Wolf said.

'Pull yourself together!' Wolf said in his mind. 'It's only for today...I hope'

Krystal took Fox to Wolf's SUV. She placed him to the seat next to her buckling up his seatbelt, smiling at the giggling Fox.

Krystal pulled out her phone and asked Fox.

"Which one do you want to go at?" She handed her phone to Fox.

"I wanna go here!" Fox pointed to the Fast-Food Restaurant.

"Alright Fox, I'll take us there." Krystal said turning the SUV on.

Krystal and Fox both arrived to their destination, Fox quickly glanced at it and gasped.

"What's wrong Fox?" Krystal was confused.

"T-This is the place daddy always took me to..." Fox frowned.

"Aw, don't worry you'll have fun here baby." Krystal gave him a kiss.

Fox blushed and got off the SUV with Krystal, she locked it and grabbed Fox's hand. They both headed inside and the place wasn't as filled as they thought it would be.

Krystal took Fox near the play pen. Fox wagged his tail in exitement he wanted to head to the play pen badly but he wanted to eat with Krystal.

"Alright Fox, What do you want to eat?" Krystal handed him out a menu.

"I-I wan't nuggets and fries." Fox said pointing at it.

"Got it baby, I'll be back soon. Stay here." She scratched his hair and he giggled.

Fox was extremely anxious to try out the play pen, he looked at the slides, and how high the castle was, it was a children's paradise alright, but Fox didn't care what age he was. He still wanted to participate in it.

Krystal was still on the line waiting for her turn to order. It was when Fox coudn't wait.

He was how long Krystal was taking and he headed over to the play pen, he opened the door and headed inside. He was tons of kids with their mother and fathers. Fox ignored them and headed over to the castle. He quickly climbed the ladder and giggled.

He saw kids playing around on top giggling and laughing, it catched Fox's attention and he headed over there. A kid rushed to him and helped him get up the ladder.

"Hwi there!" The young child greeted Fox. He was playing pirates with his other three friends. They we're a pack of bear cubs.

"Hi there." Fox waved at the four of them.

"W-What briwngs you here adult?" The child raised his paper sword.

"Me? Adult? I'm just a kid like you!" Fox giggled at them.

"Weally? That's cool!" The kids chanted.

Fox giggled and patted their heads. Fox was big compared to them. Fox looked around and it reminded him of his past, how James used to take him here all the time.

* * *

 ***Flashback***

"Son...do you like it here?" James said holding a 3 year old Fox who was eating.

"I wove it!" Fox said cuddling himself on James' shoulder.

"You see over there?" James pointed at the play pen.

"Ywes?" Fox was confused.

"You wanna go explore it?" James said.

"B-Bwut theres pweople!" Fox was scared.

"Don't worry son. I'll be with you all the time." James took him to the play pen.

James dropped Fox off and got a hold of his hand, not letting him go. Fox dragged him to the slide, where James happily took him too. He placed Fox on the very top and giggled in exitement. That's when James let go off him. Fox slid down the slide and started dying by giggling. James smiled and grabbed him for a hug. Fox gave him a kiss on the cheek and giggled again. He was having a lot of fun with his dad.

* * *

"Hwello?" One of the cubs was trying to snap Fox out of his spaced out mind.

"...Huh?" Fox said.

"Are you okay? Ywouve been stawing at the wwall for a while and ywour mom is looking fwo you!" The cub dragged him and pointed to Krystal.

"Oh there he is!" She said looking at the window.

"Krystal!" Fox smiled at her.

"Come down! The food's ready!" Krystal said.

"B-But I'm having fun!" Fox whined.

That's when a group of ghetto girls who know Krystal passed by and smirked at her.

"Is that your boyfriend, playing with kids?" The leader started laughing.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with it?" Krystal tried to ignore her.

"My god, isn't he just childish and mental?" The leader told the girls.

"Yeah! Hahaha!" They laughed.

Krystal got angry at them but tried to hide it in. Krystal really wanted to punch them but she decided not to get violent.

"How about you go do your pretty make-up or something else instead of being annoying?" Krystal smiled at them.

"You're funny Krystal. We're watching you." She said and left with the girls.

"Ugh..." Krystal covered her face. "I hate them so much." She said.

Fox was playing around with the cubs pirate tag for a while. Krystal was alone texting her friends letting Fox do whatever he wants to do, she wasn't in a good mood after that.

"Tag you're it!" The cub poked the other cub with his paper sword.

"Hey not fair!" He began chasing the other cub over the whole castle, Fox was hiding in one of the tubes, trying not to get caught until.

"Achooo!" Fox sneezed and covered his mouth. That's when the cub heard him and rushed towards him tagging him.

"Got yu!" The cub said running away.

"Dang it! I'll get you now!" Fox said chasing the cub to the very top of the castle.

It was a dead end, and the cub had no escape whatsoever.

"I have you now!" Fox said trying to tag the cub who was cornered until,

"AAHHH!" He tripped and grabbed the ledge of the castle.

"MOMMY!" He cried out.

"Jonathan!" The other two bears cried out his name.

Fox quickly rushed over to the cub, trying to grab his hand but the cub was too afraid. Nobody was in the play pen and Krystal coudn't hear anything through the window. Their mother and father left them here until they came back from their jobs.

"I dwont wanna let go!" He kept crying.

"Grab my hand!" Fox tried to get him.

"N-No! I'm scwared!" The bear kept crying.

"T-Trust me! You'll be okay!" Fox tried to assure his safety to him, but it was too late. The cub slipped.

"NO!" Fox quickly jumped off the castle and grabbed the crying bear pleading for help.

"FOX!" The other two screamed trying to grab Fox's tail but they coudn't.

Fox had grabbed the cub with his hands covering his whole body, one of the managers who was working there saw Fox jumped off and quickly pointed and screamed. That's when Krystal looked behind her and saw Fox falling down with the cub.

* * *

"FOX!" Krystal screamed as soon as she saw Fox land to the ground.

"Wwake up!" Jonathan cried out trying to wake up Fox.

"It's bween hours!" The other cub cried.

"Whwen will our friend wake up.!" They kept whining asking Krystal.

"F-Fox." Krystal was crying seeing Fox unconcious on the ground not waking up.

'What if he never wakes up?' 'What will I tell Wolf?' 'I BROKE A PROMISE'

"Dwont cry! You'll make uws cry!" The cub said beginning to tear up.

That's when Fox heard the cries and opened one eye up.

"FOX..." Krystal quickly grabbed Fox and pulled him for a hug.

"K-Krystal? Am I dead?" Fox asked her once again crying in tears and gasping for air.

"No Silly, you're okay! Thank god. Oh my god." Krystal kissed him on the cheeks.

Fox grunted and yelped in pain, his back was hurting him a lot.

Krystal rubbed Fox's back trying to ooze off the pain off him, trying to not make him cry more.

"Fwiend! You save my fwiends life! We owe you!" The cub tackled Fox to the ground and licked his face causing Fox to giggle.

"Fwiends!" They all chanted.

Krystal hugged all of them and patted their heads.

"Did you guys...have fun?"

"Ywes!" They all said.

"I see Fox saved your life eh?" Krystal patted Jonathan's head.

"I owe Fox!" He giggled.

Fox blushed as soon as Jonathan said that and said "You don't have to."

"But you saved me when mwommy coudn't!" Jonathan tried to strike a point.

"F-Fine." Fox gave up and kept blushing.

That's when it was Jonathan's mother who arrived.

"Babies!" She rushed to them and hugged the three of them.

"Come on it's getting late we need to get you to your mothers." The momma cub said.

"Bwye!" The three of them waved goodbye at Fox and Krystal.

"Fox! Twank you for everything!" Jonathan waved and cried his way out wanting to spend more time with Fox.

"Bye!" Fox waved goodbye and started to frown after they left.

"Aw Fox, made some new friends?" Krystal said.

"Y-Yes I did." Fox said rubbing his eyes.

"Oh Fox you need to eat. You haven't eaten all day." Krystal said grabbing Fox.

"L-Let's go home" Fox said yawning.

Krystal picked up Fox's food and her purse and quickly headed to the SUV with Fox. She placed Fox on the back so he could lay down and rest up.

Krystal turned on the SUV and drove quickly home, thinking about Fox on the way back.

'My beautiful boyfriend...I don't care if he acts like a child, I don't care if he is mental, I don't care if people thinks he has problems, he's perfectly fine for me. I love him the way he is just like Wolf does too. They are like sons to me. Always looking out for them and looking for their safety. Sometimes I fail and sometimes I succeed, I want them to be happy. Very happy.' Krystal arrived to the apartments with Fox. She opened her door and opened Fox seeing Fox being pensative about today.

"Come on Fox. Wolf is waiting for you." Krystal teased Fox and Fox quickly snapped out of his thoughts starting to wag his tail. Fox opened his arms for Krystal and Krystal grabbed him, placing him on her back. She grabbed his food and headed to the front door. She grabbed the keys and opened the door.

She quickly headed to her room to change herself up to sleep.

"Fox go check up on Wolf." She authorized him.

Fox did not respond because that was the first thing he did when he got here. He quickly grabbed his food and headed towards Wolf's room and opened the door.

"AHH!" Fox screamed as soon as he saw Falco sleeping with Wolf.

Fox began breaking down crying and whimpering, looking at Falco cuddling with Wolf broke his fragile heart. Wolf and Falco heard the scream and woke up.

"WHA" Falco woke up confused at why he was sleeping on top of Wolf.

"FALCO...?" Wolf got angered as soon as he saw Falco on top of him.

"HOW DID I END UP HERE?!" Falco got off Wolf quickly.

"YOU FELL ASLEEP ON ME IDIOT!" Wolf growled at him.

Falco quickly headed towards Fox and tried to give him a hug, but he denied it crying constantly and whimpering in betrayal.

"Look at what you did Wolf! You made him cry again for yelling!" Falco got mad at Wolf.

"N-No He saw you on me and he got upset! NOW LEAVE." Wolf pointed the door out to Falco.

"Whatever." Falco left the house and closed the door.

"Fox baby, come to me...?" Wolf said trying to get up but coudn't.

Krystal got out of her room to see Fox on the ground crying.

"What happened?!" Krystal quickly headed towards Fox and put him in her arms, cooing him and trying to calm him down.

"Falco made him upset again, by accidently falling asleep on me." Wolf said.

"Fox...come on. Wolf needs you." Krystal tried to calm him down more by putting him next to Wolf.

Fox kicked his feet and cried even harder looking at Wolf feeling pain.

"F-Fox...please?" Wolf was starting to tear up. That's when Fox saw Wolf cry and didn't want that to happen. Fox headed towards Wolf and sat on his chest looking straight into his eyes with tears.

"Fox please...it wasn't how it looked like. Falco was working all day to take care of me and got exhausted enough to fall asleep next to me. Please Fox forgive me and Falco." He said putting his hand on his cheeks.

"F-Fine..." Fox's stream of tears stopped slightly.

"Shhhh...lay down on me...!" Wolf tried to adjust him in his chest. Krystal saw how Wolf finally calmed down Fox, she headed to her room happily leaving the two love birds alone.

Fox cuddled himself in Wolf's chest and purred feeling sore and droozy over his back hurting him a lot, that's when Wolf noticed his back felt inflated and raised his shirt up.

Fox quickly blushed and hid his face on his chest hair.

"FOX...Your back?! What happened?!" Wolf was worried.

"I-I made a friend and I-I saved his life because he almost tripped and fell to h-his death." Fox sniffled.

"O-Oh baby. My hero. I'm so glad you're safe" Wolf rubbed his back slowly kissing his little forehead and stroking his hair.

"W-Will I ever see them again?" Fox asked Wolf.

"Of course you will. They cared about you Fox, just like I care about you." Wolf looked at his eyes and gave him a lick on his nuzzle, causing Fox to yelp and giggle.

"I-I miss playing with you Wolfie..." Fox said.

"I'll be healed by tomorrow. I promise Fox. For now. Sleep. You need it." Wolf teased Fox and poked his butt, causing Fox to yelp again and blush. Wolf grabbed the bed sheets and placed them over Fox, rubbing his back each time until he finally drifted off to sleep happily. That's when Wolf covered Fox's head with his own head, giving him max comfort.

 _-Chapter 31 END-_


	33. UPDATE - June 20th!

****Author's note****

* * *

Thank you all for supporting and reading this fanfic, giving me advice and such uwu I wanted to address that the **first year anniversary** of this fanfic was 3 days ago! A bit late I know...but I can't believe I still haven't finished it due to my busy schedules, but fear not this fanfic **will continue** eventually, I will leave this in a hiatus for a while until I can find a good time to upload another chapter, but again I won't abandon this fanfic like other people do, just taking a break until I can find motivation and inspiration, If you want to know when the next chapter will be uploaded, don't forget to favorite ;w; I appreciate each and single one, even if you can't reading this is enough for me to get motivated. But anyways, this was just a little update to let you all know what's currently happening, thank you for taking your time to read this!

 _((THIS UPDATE WILL BE DELETED AS SOON AS THE NEXT CHAPTER UPLOADS))_

-ChilledBoo


End file.
